


Actos de Valentía

by ada_asgard



Series: Mundos en colisión [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack Crossover, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada_asgard/pseuds/ada_asgard
Summary: POST 5TA TEMPORADA.El viento azotaba los árboles con furia, el cableado se movía peligrosamente, las calles del pintoresco pueblo se hallaban vacías ante el impredecible clima que amenazaba la tranquilidad de los habitantes de Storybrooke. Todos aquellos sensibles a la magia sabían que algo se aproximaba, pero de todos ellos, sólo "él" pudo sentir la familiaridad de aquella magia.





	1. "Pagar el Precio"

El viento azotaba los árboles con furia, el cableado se movía peligrosamente, las calles del pintoresco pueblo se hallaban vacías ante el impredecible clima que amenazaba la tranquilidad de los habitantes de Storybrooke.  
Las nubes se arremolinaron frente a la torre del reloj, haciendo que la bibliotecaria saliera movida por la curiosidad.  
Todos aquellos sensibles a la magia sabían que algo se aproximaba, pero de todos ellos, sólo Rumpelstiltskin pudo sentir la familiaridad de aquella magia. Dos siglos que no tener noticias de “Ella” ¿y ahora se presentaba así nada más?  
Como una gota de agua cayendo del cielo de Storybrooke, envueltos en nubes y viento cayeron cuatro personas vestidos de manera extraña, podría decirse que de otra época. Un chico y una chica de cabello castaño que parecían estar heridos, dos chicos mayores parecían custodiarlos, ya que el de mayor corpulencia de cabello negro tomó a la chica en brazos, mientras que el otro de cabello rubio ayudaba al castaño a levantarse.  
La tranquilidad de Rumpelstiltskin se desvaneció al analizar al joven castaño, se acercó lo más rápido que le permitió el bastón.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó tomándolo de los hombros, él chico, por un instante, pareció reconocerlo.  
-¿Maestro? –luego se desvaneció ante la atenta mirada de los otros viajeros y medio pueblo de Storybrooke.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Corrieron lo más rápido que podían entre la maleza alta del bosque hasta llegar a un claro donde pastaban ovejas, se movieron hasta el almacén donde guardaban las pacas de lana, el hombre de cabello negro y largo a los hombros cayó al suelo sin resistir más, respiraba con dificultad, la mujer que lo acompañaba también estaba exhausta, tras arrastrar a su compañero herido.  
-Tenemos que seguir, lo primero que registrarán esos guardias será esto –dijo la mujer de cabello negro y de facciones delicadas tratando de recuperar el aliento, ambos vestían túnicas de tipo asiático, en esos momentos nada más impráctico.  
Ante el comentario el hombre sonrió, lo que la hizo enfadar.  
-Claro, vayamos al Bosque Encantado, qué daño podría hacer –dijo sarcásticamente –sólo son cuentos de niños Yuko, no existen.  
-Bueno, yo qué iba a saber que la realidad era tan diferente de lo que nos leían en casa, además dónde queda tu espíritu aventurero.  
-Se fue con la sangre que estás perdiendo cuatro ojos. Tenemos que sacar esa flecha, a pesar de que la herida fue en el hombro empeorará si no tenemos cuidado.  
-Parece que tenemos compañía –dijo mirando hacia un montón de lana sin empacar –puedes salir, está claro que no podríamos hacerte daño –un pequeño salió a su encuentro, parecía ser el cuidador de las ovejas, a pesar de la curiosidad los miraba con ojos asustados, hizo el ademán de decir algo, pero se escucharon los perros ladrar y cascos de caballos acercarse.  
Quitó varias pacas y descolocó unas tablas que formaban parte de la pared del almacén, ante ellos tenían la guarida del pequeño a su disposición, se arrastraron hasta allí y él colocó la tabla tras ellos, cubrió cualquier rastro con la lana y salió al encuentro de los hombres.  
Era un escuadrón de cinco jinetes armados y listos para atacar.  
-¡Hey mocoso! –dijo el líder de ellos –viste al raro, ¿dos fugitivos tal vez? Uno de ellos está herido –el niño movió la cabeza negativamente acariciando una de las ovejas –¿eres mudo ó qué muchacho? –otro jinete se acercó al líder y le dijo algo al oído riendo burlonamente –con que el hijo de ese bueno para nada ¿eh?, supongo que lo único que se puede esperar del hijo del cobarde del pueblo es que tomes su lugar ¿no te parece?  
El chico suspiró acostumbrado a aquel trato, y salió corriendo a casa también.  
Yuko acondicionó el lugar para pasar la noche.  
-Esto sería más fácil con magia  
-No, aquí la magia es diferente a como la conocemos, es más antigua, podría decirse que hasta salvaje, no podemos arriesgarnos a usarla y cambiar algo.  
-Ya lo sé, deja de hablarme como si fueras mi maestro –dijo haciendo vendajes con la túnica, unos ruidos la alertaron, pero sólo era el muchacho con agua, vendajes y ungüento, también traía una canasta con comida. Sin decir nada ayudó a Yuko a quitar la flecha y limpiar la herida, el hombre se mantenía despierto con una fuerza de voluntad que sorprendió al chico.  
-Gracias, -Yuko sonrió por primera vez y soltó un suspiro –Esos hombres se equivocan, no eres un cobarde. Los héroes que conoce la gente se guían por el corazón, pero eso es tonto.  
-Yuko –dijo con tono de advertencia.  
-Es cierto, los deseos del corazón son egoístas y traicioneros, chico toma la fuerza de tu corazón, pero guíate con la cabeza, tendrás menos problemas.  
El chico se levantó y salió corriendo una vez más.  
-Parece que nuestro protector ha pasado por mucho dolor.  
-Eso me temo, su futuro también parece nebuloso.  
-Yo diría Oscuro –río con esa sonrisa de saber algo que los demás desconocen.  
A la mañana siguiente se presentó para llevarles leche y pan. Se sentó mirándolos comer, el hombre parecía mejor de salud y ella lo miraba con expresión indescifrable, hasta que un gruñido proveniente del estómago de su "protector" interrumpió el silencio.  
-Es tu comida, ¿verdad? –dijo ella molesta –toma, come un poco niño tonto –él tomó la pieza con cautela y comió ante la mirada de Yuko -¿por qué haces esto? Incluso hasta me da pena preguntar tu nombre. –Él la miró ceñudo ante lo ridículo del comentario; el hombre rio y explicó.  
-En el mundo de la magia, al hacerles saber tu nombre, les das paso a que puedan llevarse tu alma y con tu fecha de cumpleaños, controlan tu vida. –El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido –Considera esto como tu primera lección.  
-Rumpelstiltskin –habló por primera vez.  
-¿Ese es tu nombre? –Sonrió –excelente para un hechicero.  
-Oh, no señor, yo no tengo magia.  
-¿Por qué me diste tu nombre a pesar de lo que te dije? – Rumpelstiltskin se encogió de hombros –Bien, pues mucho gusto Rumpelstiltskin, mi nombre es Clow Reed. A propósito Yuko, debemos prepararnos, parece que nuestro amigo esponjado se acerca.  
-Ya era hora, se sacudió el vestido y ayudó a Clow a levantarse.  
-¿Se van ya? – Rumpelstiltskin bajó la mirada con pesar.  
-No te preocupes, no creo que este sea nuestro último encuentro, después de todo, tengo una deuda qué saldar contigo.  
-Pero yo no…  
-Haremos un trato, saldaré mi deuda el día más oscuro de tu vida, el día que sientas que la desesperación te consuma como el fuego, ese día volverás a saber de nosotros. ¡Ahora vete! No mires atrás Rumpelstiltskin, porque si lo haces tu destino cambiará.  
Él hizo caso corrió sin mirar atrás, a pesar del ruido y el viento fuerte azotando los árboles. A la mañana siguiente, regresó y no había rastro de los viajeros.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Años después…  
La desesperación le carcomía las entrañas, la posibilidad de volver a ver a su amado Bae se alejaba en el barco de ese asqueroso pirata, miró sus manos, momentos antes acaba de pulverizar el corazón de la madre de su hijo, un atisbo de culpabilidad se asomó a su alma, pero inmediatamente las últimas palabras de Milah resonaron en su mente: "Jamás fui capaz de amarte" si eso era cierto, entonces qué pasaba con Bae, ¿de verdad no era su hijo?, ¿Milah había preferido tener al hijo de otro antes que el de su esposo? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, su casa ya estaba prácticamente destrozada, la frustración lo estaba asfixiando, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.  
Casi destrozó la puerta al salir, pero se quedó petrificado al encontrarse con un paisaje completamente diferente al del Bosque Encantado, su ojos se abrieron impresionados al ver enormes estructuras cuadradas con ventanales igual de enormes, el suelo era uniforme sin rastro de imperfección, giró sobre sus pasos para refugiarse en su casa pero casi se estampa con dos niñas, gemelas, vestidas extrañamente sonriéndole y tomándolo de las manos, una de cada lado llevándolo a una puerta rústica que parecía ser asiática, al menos algo que podía reconocer de ese extraño lugar.  
-Bienvenido, -dijeron ambas –Eres el invitado de la señora.  
-Se equivocan… -calló al escuchar su voz normal, miró sus manos y el dorado se había ido, sin embargo aún podía sentir los poderes del Oscuro fluyendo por sus venas.  
Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba adentro de la extraña casa  
-¿Quién diría que ese cuatro ojos tendría razón sobre ti Rumpelstiltskin? –la voz aterciopelada de la mujer lo hizo regresar a aquel único momento de su vida en que pudo sentirse valiente sin necesidad de la magia.  
Miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, y se sorprendió al verla ahí, recostada sobre una especie de sillón largo, tan hermosa y enigmática como cuando la había conocido de niño. Sólo que ahora podía percibir la poderosa presencia mágica que emanaba de ella.  
-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó con cautela.  
-Una tienda. Una tienda donde se cumplen tus sueños. Mientras pueda hacerlo, todo se puede cumplir. A cambio tomo algo del mismo valor, incluso un alma.  
-Cuando era niño, ese hombre, Clow me prometió pagar su deuda –Yuko suspiró mientras fumaba de su pipa  
-Clow ya no está con nosotros –Rumpelstiltskin bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado –sin embargo su deuda contigo, yo la pagaré, al fin y al cabo, esa flecha que recibió ese día era para mí, él muy tonto se interpuso.  
-¿Entonces puedes llevarme con Bae, con mi hijo?  
-No.  
-¡¿Qué?!, ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa? –gritó enfadado ante el desinterés de la mujer.  
-No creas que vale tanto, para mandarte a otros mundos el costo es demasiado alto y tú no tienes nada qué dar a cambio.  
-Yo puedo convertir paja en oro, el precio no es problema.  
-Con el tiempo aprenderás que el oro no es lo único con lo que se comercia. Además tu hijo tiene un destino qué cumplir y es algo que tú no debes alterar.  
-Entonces no tengo nada que quiera.  
-Aquellos que dicen "no deseo nada" simplemente no entienden sus corazones  
-Ya es suficiente de palabras – Rumpelstiltskin quiso sacar su daga, pero esta simplemente no estaba.  
-Interesante objeto, -dijo Yuko alzándola frente a él –debe ser frustrante estar atado a este cacharro, pagaré la deuda Rumpelstiltskin te guste o no.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Hasta ahora tus poderes como Oscuro han sido bastante limitados, has estado desperdiciando todo lo que se te ha dado. Así que trabajarás para mí.  
-Me pagarás, ¿dándome trabajo?  
-De esa manera podré enseñarte cómo explotar tu magia al máximo, así como también hacerte saber qué no puedes hacer y con qué no puedes jugar.  
-¿Podré aprender a cruzar entre mundos?  
-Lamento decirte que ese poder sólo es de mi uso exclusivo. Sin embargo hay cierta maldición que puedes aprender a crear para trasladarte al mundo y en el tiempo exacto donde estará tu hijo.  
-¿Una maldición?, pensé que eso era de tipos malos – Rumpelstiltskin rió con sarcasmo  
-Los conceptos de bueno o malo son aplicables a los humanos, pero no son para seres como nosotros –la miró largo rato, pensando en sus posibilidades, tal vez aprender de aquella mujer tendría sus ventajas, después de todo ya no tenía nada qué perder.  
-Muy bien trato hecho entonces.  
-No tan rápido, te enseñaré las bases para crear la maldición, sin embargo los ingredientes que necesitarás serán difíciles de encontrar, así que ahora tú serás el de la deuda conmigo.  
-Pero dijiste que no tengo nada con qué pagar –gruñó  
-Exacto, no tienes nada más que tu tiempo y servicio. Serás mi mensajero y al mismo tiempo obtendrás tus ingredientes del mundo a donde te envíe. Ese será nuestro trato.  
-Trato hecho entonces.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Rumpelstiltskin había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba con Yuko, nunca imaginó aprender tanto. Lo primero que le enfatizó "La Bruja de las Dimensiones" eran las tres prohibiciones de la magia.  
-No se puede traer a una persona muerta a la vida; muerto, muerto se queda entendido.  
-No alterar el pasado; obvias razones.  
-No se puede hacer que una persona ame a otra a uno mismo. En lo que a él respecta, ¿por qué querría hacer eso? El amor era algo que despreciaba profundamente.  
\- Rumpelstiltskin –Yuko llamó con voz cantarina, algo deseaba, había aprendido a diferenciar sus tonos de voz por su propio bien. Con que no quisiera sake a esta hora del día podía estar tranquilo  
-¿Ahora qué sucede?  
-¿Sabes usar una espada? –dijo ella con un espada de dos filos en la mano.  
-Si, a fuerza de necesidad aprendí a usarla, es fácil, la punta va en el cuerpo del adversario, de preferencia en el corazón si me lo preguntas.  
-Jajaja, tu humor me mata niño tonto –dijo burlonamente –¿Haz enseñado a alguien?  
-No, nunca nadie me pidió clases para asesinar a otros  
-Pues te llegó la oportunidad. Haz avanzado con la maldición ¿no?  
-¿Me mandarás a otro mundo? –dijo nervioso  
-Si, hay un pequeño con la sangre de Clow, como te imaginarás posee magia poderosa y un destino qué cumplir, así que te enviaré para que le instruyas en todo lo que yo te he enseñado sobre la magia. También por tu cuenta le enseñarás el uso de la espada.  
-¿Qué ingrediente encontraré allí?  
-Eso lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.  
Y sin más, el círculo mágico de Yuko lo envolvió, la tienda y ella se desvanecieron dando paso a dos jóvenes de cabello castaño.  
-Bienvenido, tú debes ser el maestro que envía Yuko –sonrió la chica, tenía hermosos ojos verdes y su apariencia bien podría ser la de una princesa –mi nombre es Sakura y él es mi esposo Syaoran –dijo señalando al hombre castaño y ceño fruncido.  
-Si te envía Yuko supongo que confía en ti, sígueme – Rumpelstiltskin los siguió hasta el dormitorio de su pequeño, al entrar se encontró con una copia exacta del padre pero en pequeño.  
-Es mi hijo, te confío su enseñanza, Maestro Rumpelstiltskin.


	2. Castillos y Plumas

Emma Swan, la Salvadora de Storybrooke, cualquiera pensaría que era una posición heroica y envidiable. La realidad era otra, si no estaba rompiendo maldiciones, tenía que lidiar con brujas, ocuparse de la comisaría del pueblo y eso sin mencionar tratar de controlar su lado malvado. Por ello cuando sintió aquella magia aproximándose supo que habría problemas, su temor se confirmó al ver a Gold junto a ellos. Si por ella fuera tendría a ese maldito encerrado y custodiado por un dragón, ese hombre sólo jugaba a favor de él mismo sin importar a quien dañara. Actualmente parecía que el tiempo le pasaba factura ya que aunque se le permitió quedarse en Storybrooke, Regina custodiaba su daga, Belle lo había abandonado y ya no parecía el hombre de antes.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –dijo con voz autoritaria abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta ellos. – ¿Gold, los conoce?

-No, pero conozco la magia que los trajo y puedo asegurarle que no es maligna –Emma vio cómo se interponía entre ella y los viajeros en afán protector, ¿y decía que no los conocía?

-¿Y se supone que tengo qué confiar en tu palabra? –Gold desvió la mirada incómodo

-Él tiene razón –Jefferson se acercó a Emma preocupado –ésta magia es parecida a la que usaba el sombrero, no sé quiénes son ellos ni de dónde vienen pero ha sido trasportados, no es su magia la que los trajo aquí.

-Míralos, son unos chicos, entre más rápido les demos atención médica más rápido serán satisfechas sus dudas Sheriff –Gold pasó una mano del chico castaño por su hombro y lo arrastró dentro de la clínica de Whale, seguido de los demás que seguían guardando silencio atentos a las acciones de Gold.

Ya con los chicos recibiendo los cuidados necesarios Gold se quedó en la sala de espera junto a los chicos mayores.

-Entonces, -habló el pelinegro -¿podemos confiar en ti?

-Nadie puede confiar en mí –Gold rio negando

-Que pesimista, te pareces a este grandote de aquí, por cierto se llama Kuropon –dijo el chico rubio sonriendo pero el otro se puso rígido.

-¡Soy Kurogane, deja de estar poniéndome sobrenombres estúpidos! –dijo en un gruñido

-Bueno, yo soy Fye, el muchacho que trajo usted es Syaoran y la princesa Sakura. Así que usted es:

-Llámenme Mr. Gold.

-Mr. Gold, ¿nos podría explicar por qué a pesar de aparecer mágicamente de la nada no nos han linchado? –preguntó Fye

-Prefiero comenzar las explicaciones cuando haya vuelto en sí su amigo Syaoran.

Como si lo hubiera invocado se escuchó un revuelo en una de las salas, Syaoran salió como pudo buscando con la mirada a sus compañeros. Kurogane se adelantó a él tranquilizándolo.

-No te preocupes mocoso, Sakura está dormida todavía.

-Sí, ¿has notado que cada vez que huimos se las arregla para quedarse dormida?

-Pero Fye…

-Es broma amigo, ahora vamos a calmarnos y así podremos explicarles a estas amables personas qué es lo que hacemos en su pueblo. ¿Te parece? –Syaoran asintió mirando a los extraños.

-Sheriff lo mejor será que el consejo del pueblo esté presente, a todos nos incumbe este asunto. –Emma asintió pero al entrar a la habitación de reuniones del hospital detuvo a Gold en la puerta. –excepto tú.

-Sinceramente soy el que único capaz de darle sentido a lo que pasa. –Emma no estaba segura, todos en el consejo desconfiaban de Gold (Regina, Robin, Red, La abuela, sus padres, Archie, Belle) sobre todo Belle.

-Tiene que estar presente Mr. Gold –dijo Fye en un tono que no ofrecía discusión

-Muy bien, pero si no comienza a hablar ya, voy a ponerlos a todos en custodia.

Cerraron la puerta y Gold se dirigió a Fye

-Mi querido Soel, puedes dejar de esconderte, como habrás notado hay magia aquí. No recuerdo que la timidez sea una de tus tantas cualidades.

De entre las ropas de Fye se escabulló una criatura parecida a un conejo blanco, en una de las orejas llevaba un arete de oro y saltó a las manos de Gold. Lo estudió largamente y finalmente habló.

-Conoces mi nombre y tu olor me resulta familiar, pero no creo haberte visto.

-Lo sé, ahora, ¿podrías ayudarme a hablar con Yuko? –Soel lo pensó un poco y luego sonrió con entusiasmo

-Sí, pero me llaman Mokona Modoki, así que más te vale llamarme así

-Muy bien Mokona, quiero hablar con Yuko.

Entonces ante la sorpresa de todos, un luz salió de la frente de la criatura proyectando en la pared la figura de la "Bruja de las Dimensiones" Yuko Ichihara.

-Pero qué sorpresa volver a verte niño tonto, -dijo ella al reconocer a su antiguo aprendiz, descansó la barbilla en el dorso de la mano, este se sintió intimidado ante la discreta sonrisa de los presentes y la sorpresa de Belle.

-Ya no soy un niño Yuko –dijo entre dientes.

-Oh, claro que sigues siendo un niño tonto dearie. Razón por la cual estos chicos llegaron a ti. Por si no lo recuerdas tienes un asunto inconcluso conmigo -dijo con guiño seductor.

-¿Podemos concentrarnos en este asunto? -Gold se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata mientras el consejo de Storybrook gozaba de la escena.

-Si prefieres tratarlo en privado por mí está bien; así que negocios primero, placer después.

-Entonces tus viajeros están aquí por:

-Buscando los fragmentos del alma de esa chica.

-¿Fragmentos del alma?

-Sí, lamentablemente esa chica ha perdido su alma, recuerdos y corazón. Se dividió en fragmentos y ha volado a diferentes mundos, estos chicos han viajado para recolectar las plumas.

-¿Plumas?

-Es la forma que adoptaron al fragmentarse.

-Pero Yuko -interrumpió Mokona -no puedo sentir ninguna de ellas aquí.

-Culpa al niño tonto.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Por supuesto, gracias a la maldición que cayó sobre el Bosque Encantado no me es posible mandarlos allí. Les resultaría imposible pagar el precio.

-Dijiste Bosque Encantado -Syaoran parecía impresionado -eso quiere decir que ustedes son...

-Personajes de cuentos de hadas -terminó Fye con una sonrisa entusiasta -es la razón de que la magia se sienta diferente.

-Sí Fye, les presento a Blanca Nieves y a su valiente Consejo de Héroes.

-Vaya, pues gracias pero creo que el asunto aquí está fuera de nuestras manos -dijo Snow

-No te preocupes, Rumple es quien debe poner a raya su castillo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el Dark Castle en todo esto?

-¿Qué te dije sobre nombrar a los objetos Rumpelstiltskin?

-Nombré al Dark Castle con el fin de poder defenderse a sí mismo cuando no estuviera. Pero al venir aquí, esa conexión se rompió y la prueba es que según Robin, el castillo fue saqueado.

-Eso precisamente y la invasión de Zelena despertaron el espíritu del castillo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que hay una pluma allí?

-Plumas, por lo que sé, cada una que llegaba al Bosque Encantado fue absorbida por el Dark Castle, lo cual es una ventaja para ustedes.

-¿Te refieres a su capacidad de fortalecerse a sí mismo con las propiedades mágicas de los objetos que guarda?

-Las plumas de Sakura pueden atravesar mundos –dijo Syaoran

-Eso te permitirá invocar al Dark Castle aquí y permitirá que ellos recolecten las plumas.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea – Rumpelstiltskin sabía que traer el Dark Castle a Storybrooke significaba traer su bóveda y toda la magia peligrosa incluso para él.

-Nunca dije que sería fácil, además debes actuar lo más rápido posible si no quieres más visitantes.

-¿Están siguiéndolos? ¿Quién?

-No te preocupes por eso, sólo haz lo que te digo, invoca al Dark Castle. Además no me digas que no lo extrañas después de tanto tiempo, es un trabajo magnífico el que hiciste con él.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido? –frunció el ceño desconfiado

-Aunque… ¿sabías que el castillo de Howl se mueve a voluntad?

-¿Sí? Pues pregúntale cómo se siente que su corazón sea prisionero de Cálcifer.

-Já, veo que en verdad se detestan, no logro entenderlo, ambos son niños tontos y berrinchudos.

-Como me vuelvas a llamar niño tonto…

-Nos vemos querido –y sin más la conexión se terminó, lo cual hizo que el autocontrol que había mantenido Emma estallara como una burbuja de jabón.

-Si entendí bien, ¿esa mujer desea que traigas ese castillo maldito aquí, con todos tus cachivaches igual de malditos que tú? –Gold se preguntó cuánto tardaría en ser golpeado por la salvadora.

-Tú la escuchaste –se encogió de hombres lo más indiferente que pudo

-¡¿Cómo sabemos que es confiable?!

-A Yuko le confiaría mi vida –ese tipo de resolución en Gold le resultó sorprendente a Emma, sabía que no mentía.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no es otra de tus noviecitas tratando de desatar el infierno? –Esta vez era el turno de Regina para acusarlo.

-Claro, la última vez que tratamos con brujas casi destruyes todos los finales felices, quién sabe, tal vez estás usando a estos chicos como tu peones para conseguir lo que quieres.

-Regina tiene razón, en mi opinión será mejor que te encierre de una vez para asegurarme –dijo Emma acercándose a Gold, este la miró molesto y se preparaba para ser encerrado cuando sintió el empuje de un brazo, y frente a él Kurogane.

-Peleará conmigo quien trate de encarcelar al este hombre –dijo peligrosamente mirando malhumorado a los presentes, ante la tensión del momento Fye intervino

-En verdad pareces un perro de guardia Kuropon, vamos, sé buen chico, ¡sentado!

-¡No me trates como un perro!

-Lo siento, él se pone así cuando algo interfiere con nuestra misión.

-No invocaremos nada –Syaoran se adelantó también sonriendo amablemente –están en su derecho al querer proteger a su gente, nosotros no somos más que extraños para ustedes así que no tienen ninguna obligación. Hallaremos otra forma, pero para eso necesitamos a Mr Gold, por favor, dejen que nos ayude. –Emma pudo ver en los ojos de ese joven determinación y sinceridad, las mismas cualidades que podía reconocer en Henry. Con un suspiro de resignación se dirigió a Gold.

-Invocarás el castillo; pero cuando esté aquí iremos con ustedes a recuperar esas plumas. De esa forma me aseguraré de que no se te salga de las manos.

Emma salió de la sala rápidamente para no tener que escuchar las quejas de los demás.

-Vamos a ver a la Princesa, aún debe estar dormida –Fye tomó de los hombros a Syaoran guiándolo a la salida, al parecer sólo él había percibido el cambio en Kurogane cuando Yuko llamó "Rumpelstiltskin" a Mr Gold. En la habitación sólo quedaron Gold y Kurogane que no se habían movido de su sitio. Finalmente Gold habló.

-Tu padre hubiera estado orgulloso de ver lo mucho que lo has superado –Kurogane cerró los puños con fuerza y permaneció en silencio.

 

 

Este fue algo difícil por la presentación de personajes, sin embargo espero haya quedado bien. Una referencia al Castillo Vagabundo.


	3. Un Hombre Poderoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una historia del pasado

-¡Hama Ryuojin! -la voz de un hombre resonó por el bosque, seguido del poder destructivo de un ataque  
-¡Fantástico! -un niño se abrazó al hombre lleno de admiración.  
-Si entrenas duro, podrás hacerlo tú también -le dijo sonriendo  
-¡Lo haré, entrenaré muy duro!  
-¿Quieres ser fuerte?  
-¡Sí, quiero serlo!  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás después de eso? -preguntó mirando al pequeño seriamente -¿Buscarás la fuerza por el simple hecho de poseerla? ¿La fuerza que deseas es sólo para ti?  
El niño bajó la mirada pensativo  
-No, quiero proteger a Suwa, quiero protegerlos a todos ¡Los protegeré a ti y a mamá, y a todo mundo!  
El hombre sonrió orgulloso  
-¡Así se habla hijo mío! -dijo revolviendo su cabello bruscamente ante las quejas del niño  
-¡Papá me duele!  
-¿Qué harás luego si no puedes aguantar algo como esto? ¡Tienes que aguantar más!  
-Señor, es hora de regresar -un sirviente llegó a ambos  
-Sí, llévate a mi hijo por favor -dijo al percibir algo en la maleza -en un rato los alcanzo.  
-¿Papá?  
-Ve con él ó tu madre se enfadará, prometo no tardar.  
Su hijo asintió y se fue. Él se quedó de pie sin envainar su espada.  
-¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi tierra? -una voz se escuchó entre la maleza  
-Sólo un humilde mensajero que se dejó llevar por la curiosidad mi señor.  
-¿Curiosidad? ¿De la charla de un hombre con su hijo?  
-No. Sino de lo diferente que es de los reyes que he frecuentado, de donde vengo esos hombres sólo se ocupan de llenar sus barrigas y sus arcas de oro; mientras que su pueblo se muere de hambre o son llevados a guerras sin sentido.  
Sin embargo a usted le preocupa su pueblo, y éste se enorgullece de su Señor que pelea por ellos, y aún tiene el tiempo de inculcar a su hijo esa forma de gobernar. De verdad eres muy peculiar.  
-Un hombre debe ser capaz de todo eso, si no, no tiene motivo para vivir. ¿Ahora te presentarás como debe ser?  
-Soy Rumpelstiltskin, y me envía la Emperatriz Amateratsu Señor -dijo saliendo de las sombras lo que causó un leve sobresalto por parte del hombre. Rumpelstiltskin suspiró, cada vez que atravesaba un mundo adoptaba la forma de la magia que regía en el lugar. En este momento, en el mundo de Nihon, sus rasgos eran más cercanos a los de un hombre pero conservando las garras, colmillos y orejas puntiagudas, sus ojos adquirieron un tinte dorado muy especial al igual que su cabello.  
-¿Desde cuándo la Emperatriz emplea youkais como mensajeros?  
-Cuando el tiempo es decisivo mi señor, ella detectó youkais dirigiéndose a su frontera a menos de un día de distancia. Por ello envió a su sirviente más rápido; además de prestarle mi fuerza en esta batalla.  
-¿Acaso cree que no podemos con esos demonios?  
-Nada de eso, ella confía plenamente en usted, el deseo de que me quede en batalla es de la princesa Tsukuyomi con quien tengo una pequeña apuesta.  
-Muy bien, entonces ven conmigo, alistaré a mis hombres y partiremos.

___________________________________________________________  
La batalla estaba casi finalizada, en realidad Rumpelstiltskin sólo se había limitado a rematar demonios, los hombres del Señor Feudal eran diestros y feroces.   
-Te lo dije Rumpelstiltskin, la confianza en mis hombres está justificada -rió, sin embargo al estar cerca de un supuesto cadáver, éste levantó una de sus garras en un ataque que atravesaría su corazón, pero sintió un poderoso empuje y luego a Rumpelstiltskin frente al demonio, con su mano derecha lo había decapitado.  
-Parece que el Señor Feudal debería asegurarse de que los cadáveres se queden así -dijo mordaz  
-Te hirieron -miró el costado izquierdo de Rumpelstiltskin con preocupación  
-Hace falta más que esto para matarme.  
-No entiendes, esa cosa envenena lo que hiere -Rumpelstiltskin entonces lo sintió, se estaba debilitando, otra desventaja de este mundo.  
-Te llevaré con mi esposa, ella sabrá qué hacer. -las palabras del Señor Feudal sonaban lejanas...

____________________________________________________________  
Al despertar se encontró con el cuerpo dolorido y la cara curiosa del príncipe.  
-¡Mamá, el youkai despertó! -una hermosa mujer de largo cabello y finos rasgos se adentró a la habitación sonriendo cálidamente.  
-Es un hanyou, posee un corazón humano -aclaró ¿ya se siente mejor?  
-Sí, supongo que gracias a sus cuidados, debe ser la sacerdotisa de Suwa. Lo que me recuerda que debo irme, a la emperatriz Amateratsu no le gustan los retrasos.  
-No te preocupes, -se escuchó la voz del Señor de Suwa al entrar -mis mensajeros no son tan rápidos como tú pero en dos días ya deben haber llegado a la emperatriz.  
-¡Dos días!  
-Y será más lo que te quedes, la herida aún no sana.  
-Pero...  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por quien salvó mi vida.

________________________________________________________  
Caminaba por el bosque, llevaba siete días en Suwa y tenía que admitir que le gustaba el lugar. Mantenía conversaciones muy interesantes con la Sacerdotisa acerca de cómo era capaz de proteger con barreras espirituales su territorio, el Señor había salido nuevamente a revisar el Feudo y el príncipe estaba entrenando cuando lo encontró.  
-Pareces más fuerte -comentó de pronto haciendo que el chico tropezara  
-Rumple no me asustes así  
-¿Otra vez llamándome de esa forma?  
-Tienes un nombre difícil -se quejó   
-Pues el tuyo también debería serlo, un nombre que nunca olviden tus enemigos  
-¿Qué tiene de malo el mío?  
-Nada, pero hace tiempo un hombre me dijo que al dar tu nombre a alguien le das cierto control sobre ti -el príncipe quedó en silencio  
-Sólo dar mi nombre a aquellos que aunque tengan control no quieran usarlo -sonrió  
-Mmm, podría decirse, -sus garras comenzaron a crecer -ahora veamos que tan fuerte eres -el príncipe lo miró con sorpresa -seguro te servirá practicar con un objetivo que te responda a ese tronco de árbol inmóvil.  
-¿Me enseñarás?  
-Claro que no, ya tuve suficiente de un mocoso en el primer mundo que visité. Hago esto por aburrimiento, tu padre se niega a dejarme ir.  
-El honor y la lealtad guían los pasos de mi padre.  
-Tu padre es un hombre muy fuerte...

_____________________________________________________  
Pasaron algunos días más mientras Rumpelstiltskin se reponía, luego volvió al castillo Shirasagi donde lo esperaban Amateratsu y su pequeña hermana Tsukuyomi. Les contó todo lo sucedido y Tsukuyomi sugirió que de ahora en adelante el único mensajero con Suwa fuera él, gracias a los lazos que había forjado. Más entrada la noche Rumpelstiltskin entró sigilosamente a los aposentos de la princesita, había tomado la costumbre de traerle un libro nuevo cada vez que su mandona hermana mayor le enviaba con un mensaje.  
La pequeña Tsukuyomi analizaba entusiasmada el contenido del libro, Rumpelstiltskin miraba hacia la luna de Nihon.  
-Salvé a ese hombre, sin embargo sabes que morirá ¿Verdad? -ella asintió mirándolo con dolor -aún así me enviaste a protegerlo; y yo solo lo hice para demostrarte que no podemos cambiar nada; los que podemos ver el futuro sólo somos espectadores.  
-Pero al hacerlo, tanto el destino de ese hombre como el tuyo cambió. Los fragmentos del futuro que puedes ver; yo puedo leerlos en mis sueños como si de un libro se tratara.  
-Es una carga muy pesada para una niña.  
-Cómo quejarme cuando mi hermana tiene que gobernar todo un reino -Rumpelstiltskin se obligó a mirar a la luna otra vez, detestaba esa sonrisa de resignación de la niña.  
-Buenas noches Princesa -gruñó dando por terminada la conversación y se retiró con la seguridad de que el libro sería empezado esa misma noche, pues la joven princesa tendría miedo de dormir y soñar.  
____________________________________________________  
Con el pasar de los años y siendo el puente de comunicación entre Nihon y Suwa, Rumpelstiltskin pudo ser testigo del avance de los acontecimientos en ese mundo. Las cosas estaban de mal en peor, los demonios eran cada vez más frecuentes, el Señor Feudal pasaba más tiempo en el campo de batalla que en casa mientras que la barrera que protegía Suwa se debilitaba más cada día. "La magia siempre tiene un precio" había dicho Yuko y tal parece que el precio que pagaba la sacerdotisa era su propia salud que empeoraba con una rapidez alarmante.   
Mientras tanto, a sus 13 años el príncipe se había convertido en el sustituto de su padre y con ello adquiría una fortaleza inigualable. Sin embargo todos parecían verlo menos él.  
-Quiero ser más fuerte -alzó su espada al cielo nocturno, como si la luna pudiese conceder su deseo -para que mamá se tranquilice y no tenga que mantener la barrera levantada todo el tiempo. ¡Rápido, quiero volverme más fuerte!  
-Te pareces a mi Baelfire, siempre tratando de demostrar su valía.  
-¡Demonios Rumple, no te aparezcas así! -dijo con la mano en el pecho, respiró profundamente calmándose -¿Quién es Baelfire?  
-Dice tu guardián que hoy acabaste con un youkai de un sólo golpe.  
-Fueron dos golpes, aún no consigo dominar la técnica de mi padre.  
-Pero lo harás ten paciencia. De lo contrario la búsqueda del poder te convertirá en un monstruo -el príncipe quedó en silencio -Hablando de poder, ¿Qué hay allí? -señaló una habitación apartada del palacio donde hace tiempo sentía un aura mágica.  
-Ven, te enseñaré el tesoro de mi familia -respondió entusiasmado arrastrándolo hasta ella.  
Al deslizar la puerta pudo ver una katana (sable japonés) posada en un altar. Era magnífica, su hoja de acero brillaba peligrosamente y la empuñadura estaba forjada en plata con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón.  
-Su nombre es Ginryu (Dragón de Plata) sólo será usada cuando Suwa se encuentre en verdadero peligro.  
Las palabras de Yuko resonaron en su mente "Cuando nombras a un objeto le das un espíritu, le das poder" eso le había parecido ridículo pero al estar frente a esa espada podía sentir la ferocidad de su fuerza mágica.

___________________________________________________  
Rumpelstiltskin despertó con los sollozos de la princesa y los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Salió corriendo hacia sus aposentos, la encontró sentada en su futón, con las lágrimas aun cayendo en silencio.  
-Tsukuyomi, ¿Estás bien? -preguntó, pero al no recibir respuesta se acercó tomándola de los hombros, pudo sentirla temblando, ella lo miró y pudo ver el terror que provoca una pesadilla en sus ojos amatistas. Baelfire solía tener la misma mirada cuando a mitad de la noche buscaba la protección de su padre, y como con Bae, Rumpelstiltskin abrazó tiernamente a Tsukuyomi diciendo que "todo estaría bien". Sin embargo a diferencia de Bae; Tsukuyomi conocía la verdad.  
-No Rumple, nada está bien. La barrera de Suwa ha caído.

__________________________________________________  
El ejército marchó a Suwa a lado de su Emperatriz Amateratsu y Tsukuyomi. Rumpelstiltskin partió de inmediato; cuando llegó a los límites de Suwa percibió el olor de la sangre mezclada con el aire, era verdad, no había rastro de la barrera; ¿acaso había muerto la sacerdotisa?...  
La destrucción era desoladora, los campos verdes rebosantes de vida se tornaron en mezclas homogéneas de tierra, fuego y cuerpos destrozados de humanos y demonios, los gritos de la gente perforaron sus oídos, tanto de mujeres y niños que gritaban de terror como de guerreros listos para morir, eso era la guerra; un grito desesperado de muerte. Avanzaba destruyendo demonios sin misericordia, podía sentir la sangre en sus manos y la carne de aquellas bestias en sus garras, nada de eso le importó; nada hasta que… lo encontró; aquel hombre fuerte que llegó a admirar, el Gran Señor de Suwa estaba siendo devorado por el más grande youkai que había visto, tenía la apariencia de un ave de rapiña, y como tal, arrancó el brazo del hombre que no dejaba de sostener a Ginryu.   
-¡VOY A MATARTE! –corrió hacia él con ira desbordada, pero una fuerza invisible lo detuvo y lo hizo caer de rodillas, el poder de la daga lo mantenía inmóvil.  
-Vas a dejar ir a ese Youkai –la voz de Yuko resonó en su mente, esa bruja estaba utilizando la daga para controlarlo.   
-¡NO! LO DESTROZARÉ COMO HIZO CON ESTA TIERRA, LOS DESTROZARÉ A TODOS.  
-Sólo eres un mensajero, tu propósito es otro ¿lo olvidas? –dijo Yuko severamente, mientras el youkai se alejaba sin interés en lo que pasaba.  
-Déjame libre ahora o te arrepentirás Yuko –gruñó pero estuvo inmóvil durante unos instantes más, hasta que una gran explosión de poder se escuchó a lo lejos en dirección del palacio de Suwa, podían verse las llamas consumir todo a su paso, luego un rugido de youkai que se apagaba con el poder del Hama Ryuojin en todo su esplendor.  
-¿El príncipe? –se preguntó, pero algo andaba mal, podía percibir el poder de Ginryu y el aura del muchacho, pero ambos parecían desbordados y sin control. La destrucción estaba llegando hasta él, entonces alcanzó a verlo entre llamas y cenizas. El príncipe, su rostro desfigurado por el dolor, la mirada perdida; en su mano izquierda Ginryu bañada en sangre al igual que sus ropas, en el brazo derecho firmemente agarrada; su madre sin vida como si de una muñeca se tratase.  
-Ha perdido la razón –comprendió Rumpelstiltskin con tristeza, la única forma de liberarlo del dolor era la muerte. Pensó en Baelfire, en cómo hizo todo lo posible para que él no pasara por esto, para que nunca tuviera esa mirada de desolación en sus ojos.  
-No puedes ayudarlo. Pero estará bien   
-¿Cómo puede estarlo después de todo esto? –apretó los puños en la tierra dándose cuenta que podía moverse de nuevo.  
-Aunque sea déjame llevarme el cuerpo de su padre, si sigue ahí tal vez él lo destroce sin querer.  
-Está bien, llévalo al castillo Shirasagi, Tsukuyomi sabrá qué hacer –asintió tomando el cuerpo del Señor Feudal –Rumple, también toma un cabello de él, servirá para tus propósitos en un futuro.

________________________________________________  
Rumpelstiltskin no esperó mucho por Tsukuyomi, al llegar su comitiva se sorprendió al ver al príncipe, estaba inconsciente pero vivo.  
-¿Tu hiciste esto? –dijo sorprendido  
-Él es muy fuerte Rumple, atenderemos sus heridas y luego se quedará aquí en el castillo Shiragagi –le sonrió, pero luego su expresión cambió a una seria –tú también estás herido.  
-Lo sé, pero mi tiempo aquí se terminó, Yuko se encargará de mis heridas.  
-¿No vas a esperar a que despierte siquiera?   
-No podría verlo a la cara, no pude hacer nada por sus padres  
-Trajiste el cuerpo del Señor de Suwa, no sabes lo importante que eso resultará en el futuro.  
-¿El futuro?  
-Aún hay una gran pelea que le espera y necesitará a Ginryu, si tú no hubieras traído el cuerpo de su padre, sería la espada la que tendría que ser enterrada a lado de su madre.  
El viento comenzó a arremolinarse y un portal comenzaba a abrirse.  
-Creo que es la señal de que debo irme – Rumpelstiltskin le dijo desanimado  
-Te deseo lo mejor Rumple, voy a extrañar enseñarte modales y que me traigas libros. –él asintió mirándola serio.   
-Kurogane   
-¿Eh?  
-Él te pedirá que lo llames Kurogane, aunque su verdadero nombre sea otro, él en recuerdo de su padre, adoptará el nombre de Kurogane (Acero Negro).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youkai: "apariciones", "espíritus", "demonios", o "monstruos” en la cultura japonesa.  
> Hanyou: También se les conoce como semi-yōkai, hanyō o hanyou. Los han'yō pueden ser hijos de una pareja de dos han'yō o de un yōkai con un humano, la sacerdotisa se lo dice a Rumple por su apariencia y corazón humanos.


	4. "Encuentros"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lo único necesario para que una persona pueda cambiar…  
> es encontrase con otra”  
> (XXXHolic)

Cuando comenzamos este viaje; la Bruja nos advirtió que toda la gente que conocemos en nuestro mundo vive de una manera totalmente distinta en los otros mundos.  
Iguales en apariencia pero con vidas distintas. Al llegar aquí te reconocí pero sólo hasta que ella te llamó por tu nombre confirmé; que no sólo eras aquel hanyou que conocí cuando niño, sino que también sabías perfectamente quienes eran los demás.  
-Siempre fuiste muy perceptivo –sonrió resignado –Hubo un tiempo en que trabaje para Yuko y en mis viajes a otros reinos me relacioné directa o indirectamente con ustedes; la verdad nunca me hubiera imaginado que de mundos tan distantes todos se fueran a reunir para esta misión; supongo que “no existen las casualidades, sólo lo inevitable”  
Kurogane se dejó caer en una silla con las manos en la cabeza, parecía abrumado.  
-Lo siento –Rumpelstiltskin murmuró –siento no haber estado cuando tu padre más lo necesitó –Kurogane alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido –de entre todos tú fuiste quien percibió más al hombre que fui antes de ser una bestia y… les fallé.  
-Después de la destrucción de Suwa –Kurogane desvió la mirada cambiando de tema como si hablar de ello fuera una carga pesada –me adoptaron las fuerzas ninjas del Castillo Shirasagi y desde entonces busco al asesino de mi madre.  
-¿Asesino? –Rumpelstiltskin lo miró sin entender.  
-Mi madre no murió a causa de su enfermedad, esa noche mientras ella estaba en la sala de adoración, escuché ruidos y entré. Pude ver una espada con empuñadura en forma de murciélago salir de la nada y atravesar el corazón de mi madre. Según Syaoran es el mismo símbolo del hombre que esparció los recuerdos de la princesa Sakura en el Reino de Clow.  
-Por lo tanto si sigues con ellos en algún momento llegarás a ese hombre –Kurogane asintió con resolución –Por curiosidad ¿cuál fue el precio que pagaron por viajar entre mundos?  
-El precio era demasiado alto como para pagarlo uno sólo, así que la bruja nos hizo viajar juntos y pagar entre los cuatro. Yo entregué a Ginryu –Rumpelstiltskin frunció el ceño ante la mención de la espada -El mago entregó un tatuaje que llevaba en la espalda y el mocoso… su relación con la princesa.  
-¿Su relación?  
-A estas alturas creo que fue el que pagó mucho más. La bruja fue muy clara, aunque haya logrado devolverle toda su memoria, lo único que no regresará a ella serán los recuerdos que tengan que ver con Syaoran.  
-¿Trágico no crees? –Rumpelstiltskin suspiró alejando los recuerdos de Belle olvidándolo al cruzar la frontera de Storybrooke.  
-¿De verdad confías en esa mujer?  
-No te preocupes por eso ahora. Vamos necesitan comida, ropa y un lugar dónde quedarse.  
Antes de poder salir Rumpelstiltskin sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón que lo habría hecho caer de no ser por el firme agarre de Kurogane.  
-¿Qué te sucede? Pareces débil.  
-Para ti tal vez sólo hayan pasado unos cuantos años, pero para mí ha sido una larga vida con más de tres siglos de duración. –Se irguió lo más que pudo y salieron a la recepción donde Fye hablaba con los “héroes” y Henry estaba fascinado con las aventuras que evocaba el mago con efectos especiales de Mokona incluidos. Demasiado alboroto para él así que se dirigió a ver a Syaoran, al entrar a la habitación lo encontró mirando a Sakura fervientemente como si con ello pudiera despertarla.  
-Toma su mano –Syaoran se sobresaltó mirándolo con seriedad –Tal vez su mente no recuerde, pero cualquier caricia o roce que hayan compartido su cuerpo lo reconocerá y la guiará a su corazón. Eso abrirá un camino para crear nuevos e importantes recuerdos.  
-Aun así es doloroso   
-¡Oh sí mi amigo! Nadie dice que es fácil verte a través de sus ojos como un extraño cuando en otro tiempo te miraba como su único y verdadero final feliz –Syaoran lo observó conmovido al entender que era un hombre roto –sin embargo tú, tú tomarás la decisión correcta. Mira, ya está despertando –Syaoran tomó la mano de la princesa y espero a que abriera los ojos.  
-Syaoran ¿qué sucede? –preguntó adormilada  
-Salimos de Infinity y llegamos a un lugar llamado Storybrooke, tenemos suerte princesa Kurogane conoce a alguien aquí.  
-¿Sí? ¿Quién?   
-Un “amigo” princesa –Syaoran sonrió con confianza mientras Rumpelstiltskin se retiraba en silencio de la habitación, se detuvo extrañado al ver su bastón apoyado junto a la puerta, según recordaba lo había olvidado en la calle.  
________________________________________  
A la mañana siguiente Henry se escabulló temprano en la tienda, era cierto que desde que su abuelo volvió se había mantenido cerrada pero se sorprendió de verla tan polvosa y descuidada.  
-¿Abuelo? –Entró a la trastienda para encontrar a Rumpelstiltskin recostado, este despertó de golpe mirando a Henry sin entender -¿Dormiste aquí toda la noche?  
-Sí, bueno… mi casa está ocupada con cuatro adolescentes revoltosos y una criatura esponjosa –dijo arreglándose la corbata -¿Qué haces aquí Henry, buscando aventuras?  
-No… es que… yo sólo…  
-No me mientas, tienes esa mirada curiosa –antes de que pudiera objetar otra cosa se abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a los viajeros.  
-Joven Henry buenos días –Fye lo saludó calurosamente y Mokona se le aventó a los brazos.  
-Hola, yo creí que podía ayudar en algo por eso es que le decía a mi abuelo que…  
-¿Abuelo? –sonrió Kurogane a lo que Rumpelstiltskin lanzó un “larga historia”  
-Ok, voy a dejar que te quedes pero si cualquiera de tus madres se asoma por aquí tú asumirás la responsabilidad –Henry asintió entusiasmado.

______________________________________________________________  
Hace muchos años atrás en el Reino de Celes…

El viento helado cortaba su piel, la nieve dañaba su visión y la tormenta parecía tomar fuerza a cada minuto.  
-¡Maldita Yuko! Siempre tengo que lidiar con mocosos desobedientes.  
En medio de semejante tormenta, Rumpelstiltskin logró encontrar al príncipe cuyas manos estaban extendidas hacia un cúmulo de nieve que amenazaba con convertirse en una avalancha y arrasaría la aldea más cercana. Rápidamente imitó sus movimientos y ambos lograron redireccionar la nieve.  
-Tal parece que tu habilidad en el uso de la magia sigue aumentando Rumple -el heredero de Celes era un hombre joven, de tez nívea y negro cabello largo.  
-¿Sabes que eres un fastidio? -gruñó -la reina estaba preocupada y me mando buscarlo Príncipe Ashura.  
-Madre puede ser tan sobreprotectora.  
-Con una bestia suelta en el Reino me parece lógico.  
-Sí, he estado investigando pero hasta ahora no he podido dar con ella. Los súbditos están temerosos y cada día aparece una nueva víctima a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por protegerlos -Ashura se notaba preocupado, sin embargo de inmediato volvió a sonreír -Bueno es mejor irnos antes de que madre envíe a la guardia real.  
Ambos volvieron al palacio conversando sobre esos extraños asesinatos sin embargo cuando estaban por entrar al salón del trono, Rumpelstiltskin detuvo a Ashura.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Desenfunda tu espada, apesta a sangre -ambos entraron con cautela pero ninguno se imaginó encontrarse con semejante escena dantesca.  
Los cadáveres de la fiel guardia real esparcidos en el suelo y en medio de la masacre, la Reina sosteniendo la empuñadura de una espada que atravesaba la garganta de su amado Rey. Al ver a su hijo soltó el arma y sonrió al borde de la locura caminando a él con mirada perdida.  
-Mi amado hijo, con esto te he condenado, pero tu padre ya no podía controlar su sed de sangre y poder -su voz apenas era un susurro entrecortado -comenzó a destrozar a estos pobres hombres, tuve que liberarlo y ahora tú te convertirás en un monstruo.  
Se aferró a su ropa, Ashura estaba en shock, ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le besó. Rumpelstiltskin comprendió muy tarde lo que ese beso significaba. La Reina tomó el filo de la espada de su hijo y se atravesó con él; con esto Ashura por fin reaccionó.  
-¡No Madre! -sacó la espada con cuidado y la tomó en brazos para tratar de curarla pero ella aferró su mano.  
-Llévame a lado de tu padre, al menos déjame morir de la forma que quiero - Rumpelstiltskin trabó la puerta mientras Ashura obedecía y con lágrimas despedía a sus amados padres.  
Después de un rato habló con resolución.  
-Nadie debe saber lo que pasó o el Reino se vería amenazado.   
-En lo que a mí respecta, los Reyes y la guarda real murieron librando a su pueblo de la bestia.  
-Gracias. Primero los funerales y luego subiré al trono. Siendo el Rey me será más fácil tratar de encontrar una solución.  
-¿De verdad crees hallar una forma de romper esta maldición?   
-Toda maldición es capaz de romperse Rumpelstiltskin, el precio es lo que verdaderamente me preocupa.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Al pasar por la puerta del Granny´s los ojos de todos se posaron en ellos. Kurogane bufó con molestia, tal parecía que todo Storybrooke se había puesto de acuerdo para comer esa tarde ahí.  
-¿No podíamos comer en otro lado?   
-Gracias a la Reina es el único lugar de comida rápida.   
Henry fue el primer valiente que se adentró a buscar una mesa seguido de la mirada de Regina y Emma.  
Cuando estuvieron todos acomodados se acercó Granny con su acostumbrado sarcasmo.  
-Supongo me olvidé de poner el letrero de “No se admite la entrada a diablillos malvados” –Gold abrió la boca para responder pero la figura de Ruby apareció de repente.  
-Granny, si de verdad vas a dejarme el negocio algún día, deja de asustar a los clientes potenciales ¿sí? –Le sonrió con un guiño cómplice -Tomaré su orden y no tendrás que preocuparte.  
-Ok, sólo cuida que Gold no te entierre un cubierto en la espalda. –Kurogane lo miró interrogante  
-Bueno, soy capaz, lo hice con mi padre –dijo encogiéndose de hombros  
-Supongo que lo merecía.   
-Oh claro que lo merecía –dijeron al unísono Gold y Henry causando la sorpresa de Syaoran y Sakura y la risa de Fye, al cual Ruby no dejaba de mirar.  
-Y, ¿qué les traigo?  
Se miraron confusos ya que en todos los mundos por los que viajaban la comida difería también.  
-¿Han probado una hamburguesa? –preguntó Gold, en repuesta lo miraron interrogantes –entonces hamburguesas para todos por favor.  
-Henry Daniel Mills –la voz de autoritaria Regina se dejó escuchar en el café.  
-El nombre completo –susurró Henry sabiéndose en problemas.  
-Te lo advertí –Gold palmó su espalda en señal de apoyo mientras que se levantaba al encuentro de sus dos mamás.  
Lo llevaron un poco más al fondo para tener un poco de privacidad.  
-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? –Regina de verdad estaba molesta.  
-Hago lo que se supone que esta familia hace –Henry sonaba desafiante –Ayudar  
-Se supone que eso es lo que está haciendo Gold.  
-Bueno, pues quiero ayudarlo a él también, puede que Belle se haya rendido pero yo no lo haré…  
-¡Henry! –Emma lo miró significativamente y Henry abrió los ojos en sorpresa, se giró lentamente para mirar la expresión dolida de Belle que tuvo la suerte de pasar cerca, quería disculparse, de verdad, pero en este momento no podía, tenía que mantenerse firme ante los ojos de su madre si quería seguir, ya habría tiempo de disculparse después.  
-Ellos necesitan ayuda y si ustedes no lo hacen, entonces dejen que el abuelo y yo lo hagamos, por cierto él necesita pedirte un favor.  
-¡NO!  
-¡Pero ni siquiera te he dicho lo que es!  
-¡Porque ya sé lo quiere! ¡Y la respuesta es NO! –Henry iba a objetar pero Emma se interpuso entre los dos  
-¿Ya comiste algo chico? –Henry negó con un gesto –Entonces “por ahora” ve con ellos, ya hablaremos de esto después –Henry le dio una última mirada a Regina y se fue.  
-¿Qué crees que haces?  
-Evitarte un desastre preadolescente   
-¿Qué?  
-Dime, ¿qué hizo cuando le dijiste que se alejara de mí?  
-Corrió a ti  
-¿Y cuando le suplicamos que no le diera su corazón a Pan?   
-Se lo plantó justo en el pecho  
-Entonces si le prohíbes estar con esos viajeros él irá directo a ellos, Henry es así “un verdadero creyente” y si a eso le agregas que no tiene amigos…  
-Henry tiene amigos en la escuela  
-No, tiene “compañeros” de escuela y no es lo mismo. Cuando llegué a Storybrooke ya era raro, ahora que todo mundo recuperó la memoria Henry es una persona intimidante.  
-¿Cómo que intimidante? –Regina se cruzó de brazos desafiante  
-Para todos es “El Príncipe”. No sólo tu príncipe Regina, sino también el de mis padres y el nieto del Oscuro. Dime si a los chicos no les resulta intimidante una figura así. En cambio con esos viajeros interactúa de maravilla.  
Regina lo observó platicar con Syaoran el cual sólo era uno o dos años mayor que Henry y parecían llevarse bastante bien.   
En eso las sobresaltó el sonido de cristal roto, su mirada se fijó en la barra, Killian había estado enfadado por la decisión de Emma y ver a ese Cocodrilo en el Granny´s lo terminó de irritar. Azotó el vaso de cristal en la barra y se dirigió a Gold.  
-¿Así que confían en este viejo Cocodrilo? –les preguntó con sorna –pues se los advierto, va a fallarles porque es lo único que sabe hacer. Pregunten qué ha sido de la gente que se le acerca, sólo les trae dolor y sufrimiento. ¿No puedes evitarlo verdad? Fuiste, eres y siempre serás un perro cobar… -Hace mucho tiempo que ningún hombre había sido capaz de casi noquear a Killian Jones con un solo golpe, ni siquiera sintió cuando cayó al piso, sólo sentía el sabor de la sangre en la boca, luego el jaloneo de su ropa y ser estampado en la pared con una mano en el cuello que le impedía respirar.  
Fue tan impetuoso el ataque que nadie había sido capaz de reaccionar. Gold se acercó cautelosamente a Kurogane, podía sentir su enojo e irritación.  
-¿Vas a desperdiciar tu maldición en ese sucio pirata? –Kurogane lo miró sorprendido aflojando un poco el agarre –lo tienes escrito en la frente, fue la princesa Tsukyomi ¿verdad? Anda ven a comer, tenemos que regresar a la tienda. –Kurogane suspiró y antes de soltar a Killian lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Vuelve a llamarlo “cobarde” en mi presencia, y te rebano la garganta. –lo dejó caer y haciendo caso omiso a su alrededor se sentó a comer junto a los demás.  
-Cuando vuelva a Nihon, Tomoyo va a tener que escucharme.  
-¿Tomoyo? –se extrañó Gold –¿la Princesa Tsukyomi te confió su nombre real? (Tsukyomi es un epónimo, un título para la sacerdotisa de Nihon que pasa de generación en generación) Kurogane se movió incómodo en su asiento.  
-Luego me desterró y me maldijo con esto. –Gold sonrió y volteó a ver a Belle  
-Tal vez quieras tomar nota querida, digo, para la próxima que vez que me destierres de Storybrooke, puedes acompañarme de una maldición.  
-Abuelo –dijo Henry en tono de advertencia, mientras veía a Belle pedir la cuenta, sin embargo un rugido calló todo murmullo en el café.  
-Supongo que terminaremos de comer más tarde –Syaoran se levantó de su asiento mirando a Fye y Kurogane.  
Salieron a la calle para encontrar una bestia humanoide de más de cinco metros de altura, en lugar de cara llevaba una especie de máscara de hueso y su cuerpo parecía de roca.  
-Justo cuando comenzaba a aburrirme, Mokona dame a Souhi (Hielo Azul) –ante la orden de Kurogane, Mokona hizo aparecer su nueva espada y también la espada de Syaoran llamada Hien (Fuego Escarlata). Al contacto con sus dueños ellos sintieron el poder fluyendo por ellos.  
-¿Lo sintieron? –preguntó Syaoran  
-Sí, como es una ciudad con magia parece que podemos utilizar habilidades similares –explicó Fye –lo cual es una ventaja.  
-¡Esperen! –Sakura tomó del brazo a Syaoran mirando a la bestia –es una persona, no pueden lastimarlo porque es un habitante de la ciudad.  
-¿Estás segura princesa?  
-Sí, puedo escucharlo, está siendo controlado por algo y sufre.  
-Muy bien, entonces sólo necesitamos noquearlo para que no dañe a alguien.  
-¡Demonios! No es tan fácil noquear algo sin lastimarlo –protestó Kurogane  
-Por supuesto, pero por la expresión de Syaoran parece que ya tiene un plan –sonrió Fye  
-Sí, tengo uno, no se preocupe Sheriff, nos encargaremos –se dirigió a una Emma sorprendida mientras se alejaba.  
-Creo que entonces yo… ¿qué hacen ustedes cuando me encargo de los malos? –se dirigió a su padre, el cuál sonrió ante la cara de perplejidad de Emma.  
-Pongamos a la gente a salvo, así no les estorbarán  
Belle observaba a los chicos y entonces se percató de la presencia de Gold que estaba a su lado terminando su hamburguesa.  
-¿No vas a ayudarles?  
-Por mí, esta ciudad puede irse al infierno. Además no te dejes llevar por su apariencia, esos chicos están acostumbrados a pelear por lo que desean y ganar.  
-Pareces de buen humor.  
-¿Bromeas? Hook todavía no sabe qué tren lo atropelló, mis chicos están por derrotar a una bestia descomunal y estoy disfrutando mi primera comida en semanas, así que dime si no puedo estar de mejor humor –Gold había terminado de comer y entonces miró más allá de Belle –ahora, si me disculpas hay una “hermosa y valiente” princesa que me necesita –pasó de largo hasta donde estaba Sakura con cara de angustia.  
-Si pones esa cara Syaoran se pondrá triste y los demás se preocuparán –Gold la hizo sentarse con él en la acera como si estuvieran viendo una función ambulante.  
-Es que nunca puedo hacer nada, este viaje es por mí y ellos se esfuerzan tanto… -dijo tristemente  
-Princesa, muchas veces el ser héroe significa tomar la decisión correcta en el momento adecuado.  
-¿Y cuándo llegará mi momento?  
-No lo busques, él te encontrará. Hasta ese día sólo sé fuerte y sonríe para que sanes sus corazones. -Sakura sonrió en respuesta -¿Lo ves? Así es mejor  
La princesa no pudo reprimirse y le abrazó agradecida, hace tanto que no recibía una muestra de afecto espontáneo que Gold quedó paralizado. Sakura al darse cuenta de su acción se apartó sonrojada.  
-Lo…siento, es que la forma en que hablaste… me recordaste a mi padre.  
-No te preocupes, parece que mi día sigue mejorando.  
Belle observó toda la escena con un feo sentimiento en el estómago. Nunca antes había sentido algo similar pero le causaba molestia y enojo. Sin importarle que una bestia estuviera en medio de la calle fue a encerrarse a la biblioteca.  
________________________________________  
Syaoran podía sentir el poder crecer en su interior y hacerse más fuerte, abrió los ojos y allí estaba, un lobo de fuego escarlata a su lado. La bestia fue a él con fiereza pero el lobo le cerró el paso gruñendo amenazante, luego hecho a correr alrededor de la bestia tratando de contenerla en un solo lugar mientras Syaoran con la espada daba golpes poco certeros tratando de no dañarla, sin embargo esto sólo le estaba causando heridas, en los cielos apareció un enorme ave de hermoso pelaje esmeralda, la montaban Fye y Kurogane, el cual estaba en posición de saltar.  
La bestia, distraída con el ave del cielo estaba siendo rodeada por un espiral de fuego conteniéndola, Syaoran gritó  
-¡Ahora! –Fye dirigió al ave lo más cerca de la bestia y luego Kurogane se dejó caer con la espada en alto, justo cuando iba a asestar el golpe la figura de un dragón azul apareció dándole impulso a su ataque dándole justo en la nuca.  
El choque de agua y fuego creó una impresionante neblina que no dejaba ver si había resultado la estrategia, sólo hasta que se disipó pudieron observar a los tres “chicos” caminar tranquilamente hacia el hospital, Kurogane llevaba en los hombros al doctor Whale que había regresado a su estado normal.  
Sakura y Henry corrieron a ellos entusiasmados y Gold levantó algo del piso y luego los siguó.  
-Así que el doctor Whale, qué conveniente –dijo Gold mientras se lo llevaban a urgencias.  
-¿Conveniente? –dijo Emma  
-Claro, el único doctor en Storybrook y deciden encantarlo para dejarlo fuera de la jugada.  
-Cuando despierte no se convertirá de nuevo ¿verdad?  
-No gracias a estos jóvenes, ya que no sólo detuvieron a Whale sino que destrozaron el encantamiento, así que ahora Storybrooke tiene una deuda con ellos. –Gold sonrió satisfecho.   
-¿Cómo sé que tú no lo encantaste?  
-No acostumbro dejar emblemas como este –Gold mostró lo que había recogido, un emblema en forma de alas de murciélago partido a la mitad. –Por otro lado mi tienda en este momento ya debe haber sido revisada también, esta bestia fue sólo una distracción para entrar en ella y ver los avances para recuperar las plumas.  
-¿Lo sabías? Por eso nos hiciste salir –sonrió Henry  
-Sólo forcé a nuestro enemigo a hacer el primer movimiento –Henry se acercó a Syaoran y le dijo algo al oído, este lo miró sorprendido y asintió.  
-Entonces si entendí, Storybrooke tiene una deuda con nosotros –Syaoran se dirigió a Emma y Regina –Pues entonces nuestro precio es: “la Daga del Oscuro"


	5. Monstruo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sálvame si me convierto en mis Demonios,  
>  No puedo parar ésta enfermedad, está tomando el control,  
>  Tiene el control y me arrastra hacia el vacío, no puedo luchar por siempre,  
> Necesito un salvador que sane mi dolor, cuando me convierta en mi peor enemigo.  
>  Tú alejas todo mi dolor.  
>  Sálvame si me convierto en mis Demonios”  
>  (My Demons - Starset)

Reino de Celes

La biblioteca era un desastre, libros abiertos por doquier, pergaminos arrugados y uno que otro mueble volcado.  
-No has encontrado nada -afirmó Rumpelstiltskin haciéndose paso hacia el ahora Rey Ashura.  
-Nada que no sepa ya. La maldición pasa de padres a hijos, entre más poderoso es el mago puede resistir más tiempo; pero inevitablemente llega un momento en que el crecimiento del poder se detiene y es cuando la bestia surge. -Ashura escondió la cabeza entre sus manos con desesperación mientras Rumpelstiltskin simplemente estaba sentado en el sofá observando un libro.  
-¿Cómo lo haces? -Ashura lo miraba con ceño fruncido   
-¿Qué cosa?  
-A pesar de tu apariencia pareces estar muy cómodo con tu maldición.   
-¿Crees que es fácil tener más de una voz en tu cabeza? -Rumpelstiltskin se levantó dirigiéndole una mirada helada -¿Un susurro que me invita a destrozar tu garganta y tomar tu poder? -Ashura tragó con dificultad pero se preparó para defenderse de ser necesario. Rumpelstiltskin sonrió orgulloso del temor que podía causar y se alejó.  
-Por suerte para ti desde que Yuko tiene mi daga a distancia puedo acallarlo la mayor parte del tiempo.  
-¿Has tratado de saber su origen?  
-Por el momento es algo que no me importa. Lo único seguro es que si quiero tener una oportunidad real de conseguir aquello que deseo con todo mi ser, "necesito" cargar con esta maldición.

_______________________________________________________________________  
En Storybrooke…  
La petición de Syaoran causó revuelo.  
-¡Por supuesto que NO! –Regina estalló mirando a Gold -¿Y dices que no orquestaste esto?  
-No tengo nada ver –sonrió inocente –no obstante de lo que tendrías qué preocuparte es del intruso que llegó al pueblo sin que nos percatáramos.  
-¿Pero por un servicio a la comunidad quieren que les entregue al Oscuro?  
-Para invocar al Dark Castle es necesario que el abuelo tenga todo su poder –la atención de todos se centró en Henry que mostraba una firme resolución.  
-Henry, hay muchas razones por la cuales tengo restringida su magia y todas las conoces.  
-Mira lo que pasó con Isaac no fue del todo su culpa.  
-Regina no la entregues ¿sí? –Interrumpió Gold –sólo asegúrate de estar mañana al amanecer en el Pozo de los Deseos, no hay tiempo para discutir ya que tengo cosas qué preparar.  
Con la mirada buscó a Belle entre la gente pero al no encontrarla hizo un gesto de fastidio, no tenía ganas de una confrontación con ella en la biblioteca y menos pedirle su ayuda. Pero luego miró a Syaoran, estaba empapado por el ataque de Kurogane y tenía algunas heridas; Belle no le negaría nada al chico ni a su princesa.  
-Syaoran y Sakura ¿podría pedirles un favor? –Los apartó –debajo de la biblioteca de Storybrooke hay tierra que pertenece al Bosque Encantado, necesitaremos algo de eso. Belle les indicará cómo bajar. Fye ¿podrías acompañarlos? Para que vigiles alrededor y no tengan visitas desagradables.  
-Claro, no hay problema.  
-Mientras tanto Kurogane, Mokona y yo nos adelantaremos a la tienda.  
-Yo también voy   
-¡Henry! –Regina sólo quería tomar a su hijo y encerrarlo en su habitación pero después del sermón de Emma sólo lanzó un suspiro de resignación –ten cuidado –este asintió y se fue con ellos.

_______________________________________________________________________  
Mientras los chicos peleaban afuera, Belle se refugió en la biblioteca, tal parecía que con la llegada de esos viajeros, el destino le restregaba en la cara sus sentimientos de culpabilidad. Sentimientos que la hicieron recoger el bastón de Rumple y llevárselo justo cuando estaba dando un discurso sobre recuperar los recuerdos perdidos de esa chica. Luego toda la escena en el Granny´s y su tono de reproche, con él siempre había disculpas, pero parecía que eso estaba cambiando. Empezaba a deprimirse cuando recordó la imagen de la “hermosa y valiente princesa” abrazándolo y luego él sonriendo como sólo lo hacía con ella, una vez más sintió aquel malestar en el estómago y la oleada de enfado en su interior.  
Ruby llegó poco después mientras apilaba unos libros de manera bastante violeta.  
-¿Qué crimen cometieron esos pobres libros? -dijo riendo traviesamente a lo que Belle sólo la ignoró. Ruby se acercó otro poco y le dijo al oído:  
-Rumpelstiltskin -a lo que Belle respondió con el azote de un libro sobre la mesa y una mirada que podría igualar a la de Regina. -Ok, todo este drama es por él y esos viajeros ¿verdad?   
-Estoy bien  
-No lo estás, ni Gold tampoco –Ruby afirmó con seriedad -Mira si son tan infelices por separado por qué no...  
-¿Después de todo el daño que causó?  
-No me malinterpretes, estoy de tu lado y sé todo lo que sufriste por su engaño; pero también sé lo que es estar de lado de la bestia. No lo justifico pero a veces la gente te empuja a hacer cosas desesperadas.  
-Es claro que tus intenciones son buenas pero no creo que esto lo entienda alguien cuyas relaciones duran una botella de alcohol –Eso había dolido pero Ruby no iba a rendirse por las palabras necias de Belle.  
-¿Sabes por qué estás tan enojada? -ella la miró sin responder -estás tan acostumbrada a que todos detesten a Gold que no soportas que llegue un chico y le muestre tanta lealtad, o que alguien aparte de ti saque lo mejor de él.  
-Eso no es cierto yo...  
-O enterarte que esa "Yuko" parece conocerlo más de lo que a ti te interesó saber. Acéptalo amiga, nunca aceptaste su oscuridad o su pasado. Sólo eras una niña que se creyó el cuento del Amor Verdadero y luego cuando se trató de demostrarlo te hiciste a un lado.  
Para ese momento Belle estaba pasmada sin saber qué decir, así que Ruby continuó:  
-Tienes qué decidirte; terminas de una vez con esto o vuelves a la lucha con el objetivo de ganar.  
Ruby salió de la biblioteca como un torbellino, ya afuera sacó el aire que llevaba reteniendo.  
-Desearía saber si hice lo correcto o soy una estúpida.  
-Ayudar a un amigo siempre es lo correcto aunque ello signifique comportarse como un estúpido. -Ruby volteo para saber el origen de aquella voz aterciopelada y se topó con los hermosos ojos azules de Fye y su enigmática sonrisa.  
-¿De verdad? Porque de lo contrario creo que perdí a una de mis mejores amigas.  
-No te preocupes a pesar de mi apariencia he vivido lo suficiente como para saber de lo que hablo.   
-¿Vas a la biblioteca?  
-No, mis amigos son los que entrarán –señaló a Syaoran y a Sakura que venía más atrás, Ruby se preguntó si era seguro dejar esa niña con una Belle furiosa –No te preocupes Syaoran no permitirá que nada pase –le dijo como leyendo sus pensamientos.  
-¿Y se puede saber qué harás tú?  
-Me temo que me toca la aburrida tarea de vigilar, aunque si alguien se apiadara de mí y me hiciera compañía no me molestaría.   
-Soy un lobo feroz –soltó Ruby de repente, pero al contario de la reacción que eso provocaba en la gente, Fye tomó su rostro y con delicadeza lo guio al cielo.  
-Habrá una hermosa luna llena esta noche.

_______________________________________________________________________  
Reino de Celes

El Castillo Leval, una hermosa estructura de hielo que flotaba gracias a las alas mágicas provistas del poder de su Rey, Rumpelstiltskin agradeció estar de regreso después de su breve visita al Reino de Valeria.   
-Esto es lo que obtuve del Reino de Valeria: un mensajero muerto y un ruego de ayuda, el Rey se ha vuelto loco –Ashura lo miró seriamente sentado desde su trono –parece que ese Rey te llevó la delantera.  
-Oh, claro que no, lo hizo en el momento justo –sonrió Ashura levantándose y llamando a la guardia real.  
-Sabías que esto pasaría, ¿tiene qué ver con tu maldición?  
-Vamos Rumpelstiltskin, tenemos que viajar a Valeria.  
-Odié ese reino, se parece mucho al lugar de donde vengo, sólo que con más nieve.  
Desde que pisaron el territorio de Valeria, pudieron darse cuenta de la peste del lugar, incluso la acostumbrada pureza natural de la nieve se había tornado gris y en otros casos escarlata.  
Rumpelstiltskin pocas veces podía ver el enojo del Rey Ashura, un Rey que fue educado para servir a sus súbditos con lealtad y honor; ahora obligado a soportar el hedor de un reino en decadencia.  
Avanzaron hasta la entrada del castillo y se encontraron con bestias parecidas a osos salvajes.  
-Capitán –habló el Rey al líder de su guardia real –reúna a todas las personas que aún estén vivas para salir de aquí. Rumpelstiltskin y yo nos encargaremos de esto, no deseo muertes innecesarias.  
-Hasta que vamos a hacer algo divertido – Rumpelstiltskin desenfundó su espada y se lanzó al asalto contra las bestias, cuyas fauces babeaban de un hambre insaciable a pesar de haber destrozado ya los cuerpos de incontables súbditos. Ashura suspiró resignado y se unió a la lucha, gracias a su habilidad en combate entraron al castillo rápidamente.  
En el trono, el Rey de Valeria parecía más un espectro que un hombre, su cabello largo caía sucio por debajo de los hombros, su ropa andrajosa apestaba y reía mostrando los dientes amarillentos.  
-Salta a la vista que al Señor de Valeria ni siquiera le preocupa su propia dignidad –Ashura lo miraba con asco.  
-El mismo Rey Ashura en persona –la voz se oía rasposa como si llevara mucho tiempo de no usarla – ¿debería postrarme ante el poder de Celes?  
-Debe postrarse ante sus súbditos a quienes ha fallado, “alteza”   
-Pues oblígame Rey Ashura –Una oleada de lanzas de hielo se dirigió a Ashura pero Rumpelstiltskin fue más rápido convirtiéndolas en agua; se escuchó la risa enloquecida del Rey y luego se desató un fuerte viento helado que acarreaba todos los objetos del salón formando un tornado violento a su alrededor.  
-Observa, cuando el usuario es inestable, la magia también pierde el control.  
-Pues entonces pongamos control.  
Ashura y Rumpelstiltskin en un ataque combinado de magia se lanzaron al vórtice de objetos eliminándolos hasta que Ashura se abrió paso hasta el rey y lo sometió por el cuello; este lo miró a los ojos y estalló en una carcajada estridente.  
-Eres un hipócrita, vienes hasta aquí a acusarme de tus propios pecados Ashura. ¿Crees que no sé lo que eres? Puedo verlo en tus ojos –un atisbo de terror asomó en Ashura  
-¡Calla! –lo golpeó en la cara con ferocidad  
-Me acusas pero tú serás peor que yo, -a pesar de sus heridas el rey seguía hablando con sorna y Ashura exigía que se callara –porque al igual que yo tú, ¡eres un monstruo!  
-¡NOOOO! –Ashura desenfundó su espada y estaba por atravesarlo cuando Rumpelstiltskin lo derribó.  
-Ashura, ¡demonios cálmate! –Forcejeó unos instantes más –sé que quieres matarlo, pero así no. Hay un valle donde la magia no funciona, allí son arrojados los pecadores del reino, ese maldito lanzó incontables cadáveres allí, condénalo a lo mismo.   
-Todo es por esos Gemelos de la Desgracia, -susurró el anciano rey –su sola existencia es un pecado.  
Ashura seguía respirando con dificultad pero ya más sereno arrastró al rey y a lado de Rumpelstiltskin lo llevó hasta ese “Valle” desolado y lo arrojó al abismo.  
Inmediatamente después un temblor recorrió la tierra de Valeria  
-Tal parece que la magia desbocada de ese anciano está desmoronando el país. Muy pronto Valeria desaparecerá.  
-¿Qué fue lo que dijo sobre esos Gemelos?  
-Según la gente al hermano del Emperador le nacieron gemelos, el reino lo interpretó como una señal de desgracia. – Rumpelstiltskin miró hacia el desolado paisaje  
-¡Qué primitivo!   
-Yo también lo pensé, pero poco tiempo después el príncipe murió de enfermedad, y luego la princesa se suicidó dejando a los gemelos huérfanos, al ir creciendo ellos demostraron tener un fuerte poder mágico.  
-¿Qué hizo con sus sobrinos ese loco?  
-Los condenó a este Valle   
-Vamos por ellos –Ashura se arrojó al abismo seguido de Rumpelstiltskin.  
Cuando llegaron vieron que se alzaba una alta torre, Rumpelstiltskin inspeccionó la parte de arriba mientras Ashura la base, allí encontró el cadáver del Rey de Valeria atravesado por su propia espada y luego a un niño pequeño rubio con increíbles ojos azules abrazando el cadáver de su hermano gemelo, que parecía haber caído de lo alto de la torre.  
-Vine a buscarte –le dijo amablemente   
-¿Del infierno? –susurró temeroso  
-De un mundo diferente, te quieres quedar aquí ¿verdad?  
-Pero hay algo que debo hacer  
-Si es así, no debes permanecer aquí. Debes vivir  
-¿Para vivir desgraciado?  
-Para que tu deseo pueda ser concedido –el niño lo miró con asombro –Vámonos, hay otros mundos además de este –Ashura extendió su mano y el pequeño la tomó, su toque era helado pero Ashura le sonrió -¿Tu nombre?  
-Fye –después de decir su nombre cayó inconsciente, Ashura lo tomó en brazos y esperó a que Rumpelstiltskin llegara. Este sintió la hiel correr por su boca al mirar la desolada apariencia del pequeño, casi estaba en huesos, sus ropas llenas de suciedad y putrefacción, sus manos destrozadas por tratar de escalar la torre en busca de una forma de huir.  
-No te preocupes, aún vive y tiene un deseo.   
-Pero este otro no tuvo la misma suerte – Rumpelstiltskin tomó en brazos al otro gemelo sin importar que la sangre lo manchara, Ashura observó su mirada compasiva, si un ser maldito con lo peor de la oscuridad podía tener tales sentimientos; entonces aún había esperanza para sí mismo. Ashura se transportó junto a su guardia real, pues el único sobreviviente de Valeria era el que llevaba en brazos.

________________________________________  
En Storybrooke…

Tan ensimismada estaba Belle que no se dio cuenta de la entrada de Syaoran y Sakura hasta que los tuvo enfrente.  
-Hola, tal vez somos inoportunos pero...  
El primer impulso de Belle fue decirles que por el momento no había servicio pero viendo al maltrecho Syaoran simplemente no tuvo corazón.  
-No, está bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
-El Sr. Gold nos envió por tierra de los túneles, dijo que podría indicarnos cómo bajar -sonrió con resignación, claro Rumpelstiltskin no era capaz de pedir algo, así que envió al chico capaz de conmoverla. Con un movimiento de mano les invitó a seguirle hasta el ascensor.  
-Me temo que es manual así que sólo podrás bajar tú mientras nosotras lo operamos, abajo hay un túnel que te lleva a una caverna, recoge la tierra que esté dentro de un féretro de cristal supongo que tendría que tener mayores propiedades mágicas.  
Syaoran asintió y entró al ascensor mirando a Sakura.  
-Volveré en un momento princesa.  
-Lo sé -ella le sonrió acordándose de las palabras de Rumpelstiltskin. Ambas con un poco de esfuerzo echaron a andar el mecanismo.  
-Listo, es el fondo -dijo Belle después de un rato, Sakura la miraba con curiosidad.  
-Henry comentó que eras la esposa del Sr. Gold  
-"Soy" su esposa - una vez más la molestia en el estómago, a Sakura le sorprendió el feroz énfasis, sin embargo un ruido proveniente de abajo las distrajo preocupando a Sakura.  
-Él está bien, ya no hay nada allá abajo que pueda lastimarlo –Sakura suspiró con pesadez  
-Y aunque lo hubiera, igual Syaoran bajaría aunque con ello ganara nuevas heridas.  
-Está muy resuelto a recuperar cada uno de tus recuerdos.  
-Lo sé y eso me asusta –Belle la miró interrogante – a veces no sé hasta qué punto llegará con tal de obtenerlas, él siempre es amable y bondadoso, pero cuando se trata de las plumas su mirada cambia y Syaoran puede llegar a ser muy fuerte.  
-Es fuerte por ti.  
-Sí, y es por eso que no importa cuánta oscuridad lo consuma, yo estaré allí dándole la luz que necesite. –Belle la observaba con admiración, tenía que admitir que su esposo tenía razón.  
-Eres una Princesa Valiente… -luego ambas subieron a Syaoran cuando hubo obtenido la tierra.  
Cuando estaban por despedirse, Belle tomó las llaves de la biblioteca.  
-Esperen, voy con ustedes.

_______________________________________________________________________  
-Kurogane ¿desde cuándo no usa su magia Fye? –Gold preguntó a Kurogane mientras caminaban hacia la tienda, este lo observó suspicaz –sólo quiero saber si puede ayudar en caso de que Regina no entregue la daga.  
-Ella lo hará abuelo, confió que lo hará  
-Desde que le quitaron el tatuaje no ha querido usar su magia, a pesar de estar su vida en riesgo. –Llegaron a una tienda revuelta pero sin signos de saqueo.  
-¿Lo ves?, no venían por nada en particular, sólo deseaban saber qué estábamos haciendo.   
-Creo que deberías considerar un sistema de seguridad –dijo Henry sintiendo lástima por todas las veces que la tienda había sufrido este tipo de asaltos.  
-No te preocupes Henry, me aseguraré de incluirlo en mi testamento cuando muera y esto sea tuyo –dijo sonriendo, pero Henry le miró con ceño fruncido al igual que Kurogane.  
-El Oscuro no puede morir.  
-Henry, en cualquier dimensión, todo inevitablemente muere. –En ese momento como si el destino le diera la razón lo asaltó el punzante dolor en el corazón haciéndole casi imposible respirar, hasta caer en la inconciencia. Despertó después de unos minutos, Henry estaba a su lado con cara de preocupación.  
-¿Dónde está Kurogane?  
-Abuelo, despertaste.  
-Claro que sí.  
-Pensé que el elixir había curado tu corazón.  
-Sólo por cierto tiempo, el suficiente para saldar mis cuentas con Yuko; por ello no quiero que pienses en esto Henry, en este momento tú eres el único que puede ayudarme a hacerlo. ¿Serás fuerte y lo harás?  
-Pero tal vez si le decimos a mamá.  
-No hay tiempo, sólo dime si lo harás.  
-Lo haré –Henry asintió preocupado pero con una fuerte determinación.  
-Muy bien, ahora ve por Kurogane. –Henry salió corriendo y Gold aprovechó para tomar un polvo rojo y desaparecer.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Sakura, Syaoran y Belle se habían adelantado dejando a Fye para que se despidiera de Ruby.  
-Lamento tener que irme, de veras me hubiera gustado ver la luna –sonrió Fye  
-No sonrías si no quieres hacerlo, -Fye se sorprendió y ella lo miró tiernamente como si tratara con un niño –yo solía ser como tú, así que entiendo si no deseas sonreír.  
Ruby le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a The Rabbit Hole, Fye la vio partir con una sensación de vacío. Estaba por irse pero sintió la presencia de algo.  
-Parece que la linda loba te distrae joven Fye –volteó justo para recibir el polvo rojo en la cara haciéndolo perder el conocimiento, Rumpelstiltskin lo atrapó antes de caer sentándolo en la banca de la biblioteca.  
-Escúchame bien, cuando despiertes te olvidarás de todas las razones por las que no puedes ir tras Ruby, y harás exactamente lo que deseas hacer. Considéralo como un receso de todos tus secretos Fye. –Luego desapareció entre una nube negra.  
Ruby deprimida pidió el primer trago de la noche, tomó el vaso dispuesta a beberlo de una sola vez, pero una mano sobre la suya la detuvo; se encontró con los ojos azules de Fye.  
-Pensé que… -la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos silenció cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Rumpelstiltskin agradeció que Henry no hubiera regresado, pero pronto lo haría con Kurogane así que comenzó a meter ingredientes en una maleta apresuradamente cuando la voz de Belle lo interrumpió en una especie de dejavú. Sólo que esta vez haría lo correcto y no lo que su egoísta corazón le pidiera.  
-Sé que estás ocupado pero necesito hablar contigo –él la miró desconfiado y se mantuvo detrás de la vitrina como si de un escudo se tratase.  
-Si es por lo de Syaoran…  
-No es eso -ella negó dolida por la dureza de su mirada -es que...no entiendo, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? –la pregunta lo irritó sobremanera.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar Belle?, ¿que tengo planes para hacerme de más poder y estoy usando a esos chicos? Ó ¿Qué deseo redimirme de mi vida como villano? ¿Qué respuesta es más cómoda para ti? –Belle escuchó su voz cargada de resentimiento mientras a ella se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.  
-Sólo dime la verdad   
-Después de tantos secretos y mentiras no creo que puedas distinguirlas “querida”.  
-¡Sólo dame una razón! Sólo eso necesito...  
-¡NO! Si algo me enseñaste esa noche en la frontera es que no es suficiente decir “lo siento” o “te amo”. ¿Cuántas veces lo repetí esa noche Belle? Y tú, sólo me diste la espalda.  
Rumpelstiltskin entonces sacó la taza desportillada y salió hasta estar frente a Belle que seguía sus acciones con la mirada, este dio una última caricia a la pequeña taza, luego extendió su mano y la dejó caer al piso, Belle podía jurar ver todo su trayecto en cámara lenta hasta hacerse añicos en el piso.  
-Con esto, queda terminado cualquier contrato que hayamos tenido –tomó su maleta y se encaminó a la salida de la tienda –en unos días te llegarán los papeles de divorcio, sólo firma y serás libre.  
En la puerta todos excepto Fye estaban reunidos, por su rostro parecía que habían escuchado gran parte de la conversación. Sakura le dijo algo en el oído a Syaoran y entró a la tienda mientras los demás se marchaban tras la figura de Rumpelstiltskin.


	6. Asalto al Dark Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Los Deseos Concedidos podrían traer felicidad, los Deseos Concedidos podrían traer tristeza, aún así la gente no puede evitar desear.  
> Pero el corazón que teme herir el destino de otros, continúa peleando, deseando y orando” (XXXHolic)

Reino de Celes  
-¿Qué harás con el chico?   
-Cuidarlo, protegerlo, darle todo lo que en su reino le fue negado.  
-¿Le otorgarás el trono de Celes haciendo que te asesine? -Rumpelstiltskin de pronto comprendió el plan desesperado de Ashura. -¿Y crees que hará daño a su salvador?  
-Este niño está condenado a matar a aquellos cuyo poder mágico es más fuerte que el suyo.  
-Pues la diferencia entre nuestro poder y el de él es abismal. Al morir su gemelo lo convirtió en el único poseedor de la magia de su familia.  
-Ya pensé en eso -Ashura le mostró un grabado con hermosos trazos curvilíneos que daban forma a un cisne de alas extendidas -su poder se vuelve más fuerte cuanto más lo utiliza, pero este tatuaje restringirá dicho crecimiento. Cuando sea un adulto mi magia superará a la suya, su maldición se romperá después de ser usada y ambos seremos libres.  
-¿Y qué pasará si te vuelves un monstruo antes de sobrepasar sus poderes?   
-Para ese entonces amará tanto a la gente de Celes que será capaz de protegerlos incluso de mí.  
-¿Y luego qué pasará con él? Cuando asesine a la única persona que fue amable, ¿crees que podrá soportar el dolor? –Ashura sonrió resignado, si algo le enfurecía más a Rumpelstiltskin era ver ese gesto en las personas, salió de allí antes de que su control lo abandonara.  
Ashura utilizaría la maldición del niño así como el Hada Azul pretendió usar a Bae, nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que hace siglos cuando ella le dio la habichuela a su hijo, no fue del todo por su felicidad, sino para que el Bosque Encantado se deshiciera del Oscuro.  
-Yuko –gritó molesto –sé que puedes escucharme, quiero largarme de este lugar ahora.  
-¿Enfadado? –escuchó su voz en la cabeza  
-Sólo sácame de aquí, no hay nada más que deseé aprender.  
-Sabes que todo tiene un precio, así que sé un buen chico y tráeme un cabello de cada uno de los gemelos, entonces podrás volver. –la miró interrogante pero suspiró resignado.  
-Muy bien

________________________________________  
En Storybrooke…  
Mr. Gold caminaba apresuradamente por el bosque en silencio, después de lo sucedido con Belle su mente luchaba por mantenerse centrada y no ceder ante el agobio que significó herirla por última vez, al llegar a un claro congeló a todos sus acompañantes.  
Mokona salió de entre las ropas de Kurogane.  
-¿Qué pasa, qué les hiciste? –preguntó preocupada  
-Sólo necesito hablar en privado con Yuko, ellos estarán bien.  
Mokona miró a sus amigos y luego proyectó la imagen de Yuko frente a Rumpelstiltskin.  
-¿Qué pasa? –Yuko preguntó sin rodeos al ver su expresión -espera, Mokona ¿podrías dormir un poco por favor? –Ella obedeció cayendo en un sueño profundo –Cuando duerme no puede saber nada de lo que hablamos –explicó.  
-Fye aún lleva esa maldición, así que deduzco que Ashura no está muerto  
-No  
-Quiero saber qué paso. -ella lo miró inquisitiva y luego agitó la mano restándole importancia.  
-Si quieres torturarte por mí está bien... -detrás de ella apareció un espejo donde Rumpelstiltskin pudo ver el salón del trono, allí estaba el Rey Ashura con las manos bañadas en sangre y los ojos de un negro profundo frente a un joven Fye, que caía de rodillas ante él.   
-Bien, entonces parece que no hay nadie más con vida dentro del castillo –señaló los cuerpos destrozados ante él –así que ¿debería ir a buscar afuera?   
-¡MAJESTAD! –gritó Fye con dolor  
-Lo prometiste Fye, destruir a aquellos que causaran daño a este país sin importar quién fuera. –ante el silencio del chico Ashura continuó –Así que evacuaste a la gente a otro país, pero mis poderes mágicos se fortalecen mientras asesino personas, puede que muy pronto sobrepasen los tuyos Fye.  
-¿Por qué?   
-Yo sabía que algún día me convertiría en esto.  
-¿Por qué me sacaste de allí, sólo para asesinarte? –Fye se levantó, parecía enfadado pero las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, elevó sus manos a Ashura y una serie de símbolos parecidos al élfico comenzó a envolver al Rey.  
-Ese es el hechizo que te enseñé ¿cierto? Uno para dormir a la gente. Esa magia no durará para siempre, en algún momento despertaré y tú tendrás qué cumplir mi deseo.  
-¡No puedo! –gritó mientras Ashura cerraba los ojos  
-Lo que siempre te hirió más fue tu misma bondad…  
La imagen se dispersó y Rumpelstiltskin apartó la mirada.  
-Fye no usa su magia para que Ashura no pueda rastrearlo cuando despierte.  
-Recuerda que la magia de cada hechicero es como una huella digital.  
-Pero haciéndolo ha detenido el crecimiento de su poder a pesar de no llevar el tatuaje, ¿Qué no sabe que eso es más peligroso?  
-No lo recuerda; Ashura borró eso de su mente para asegurarse de sobrepasar sus poderes.  
-Ese idiota…  
-Admito que fue muy hábil el dejar a Fye fuera de esto.  
-No quiero arriesgarme a activar su maldición, cuando estemos dentro del castillo necesitaré usar todo mi poder como el Oscuro.  
-Y en lugar de utilizar la fuerza lo distrajiste con ese hechizo para desinhibir sus deseos.  
-No había tiempo para una confrontación inútil; además el chico siempre ha sentido culpa por sobrevivir a costa de la vida de su hermano gemelo, necesita sentir que alguien comprende ese sentimiento.  
-¿Y crees que esa chica lo hará? -Rumpelstiltskin sonrió   
-Por un tiempo ella como Fye creyó que su sola existencia era un pecado, y ahora ambos son torturados por la idea de que alguien amado debía vivir en lugar de ellos. Te aseguro que nadie mejor que Ruby podría captar la atención de Fye.  
________________________________________  
Sakura entró a la tienda mientras Belle juntaba del piso los trozos de una taza, se acercó a ella en silencio escuchando leves sollozos. Sin preguntar la ayudó con el resto y ambas los guardaron en una bolsa de tela aterciopelada que dejaron en el mostrador.  
-Gracias -Belle sonrió a Sakura y ella le devolvió el gesto.  
-No te preocupes no fue un gran desastre.  
-No me refiero a esto, sino a que gracias a ti comprendí que la luz y la oscuridad; la valentía y la cobardía son parte de una misma cosa. Cuando dijiste ser la luz de Syaoran supe que yo debía ser la valentía de Rumple.  
-¿Entonces le dejarás ir solo? -La pregunta de Sakura tenía un tinte de desafío.  
-¡Claro que no! -Belle se limpió el rastro de lágrimas -cada vez que ese hombre trata de alejarme es porque va hacer algo estúpidamente heroico. Así que ahora necesito ser valiente y dejar de llorar, vámonos -Belle la tomó de la mano para salir de la tienda  
-¿A dónde?   
-Para comenzar una aventura necesitamos ropa apropiada -dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y a Sakura le recordó a cierta amiga del mundo de Piffle que estaba obsesionada con la ropa.

________________________________________  
Aún faltaban unas horas para el amanecer pero Emma los había citado antes para cualquier contingencia.  
Robin miraba a Regina invocar la Daga del Oscuro sintiendo su nerviosismo. Cuando hubo terminado la abrazó.  
-Tranquila, sin importar lo que suceda todos estamos aquí.  
-Es que si algo le pasará a Henry...  
-Nada le sucederá  
-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Conoces a Rumpelstiltskin y es capaz de torcer todo para recuperar esto.  
-Lo sé pero tienes qué confiar en Henry y en lo que le enseñaste. Él lleva grabado HÉROE en su corazón.  
-Como Emma y su familia –dijo Regina deprimida y Robin sonrió con ternura.  
-Henry tiene lo mejor de su familia, la esperanza de Snow, la valentía de David, la bondad de Emma, la astucia de Rumpelstiltskin y sobre todo tu fuerza inquebrantable.  
-Yo no soy fuerte...  
-Lo eres, eras una villana y volviste como un héroe sin perder tu esencia, y Henry fue testigo de todo lo que sufriste para lograrlo. Si algo le has heredado es ésa fuerza.  
-Lindo discurso -ambos se volvieron ante la extraña voz -pero temo que ese dechado de virtudes caerá por mi espada -ante ellos había un hombre joven de lentes vestido con ropa negra parecida a la que portaban sus guardias en el Bosque Encantado, Regina entonces se dio cuenta que el símbolo de Murciélago que tenía en la parte superior del hombro era igual al que había recuperado Rumpelstiltskin.  
-Así que tú eres el visitante anónimo.  
-Sí pero no se confunda mi señora; yo sólo soy un mensajero permita que me presente. Mi nombre es Kyle Rondart y vengo por esa daga. -dijo apuntando su espada a Regina la cual sonrió orgullosa.  
-Pobre, no sabe a quién se enfrenta -se dirigió a Robin para enseguida lanzar una bola de fuego al intruso, sin embargo para su sorpresa este se desvaneció en una nube de humo azul apareciendo detrás de Robin, pero el ex ladrón fue más rápido y salió de su campo de juego.  
-Así que también usas magia, bueno eso sólo lo hace más interesante -ella también se desvaneció junto a él, pero la sorprendió con un golpe de su espada que desvió Robin con una flecha logrando dar tiempo a Regina para esquivarlo.  
-Veo que tiene un buen arquero a su disposición, si gusta puede aparecer una espada también. Que no se diga que no soy un caballero –dijo con una reverencia exagerada, Regina estaba empezando a irritarse.  
-No la necesito para terminar contigo.  
-¿Terminar? Ahora que lo mencionas no puedo perder tiempo contigo –elevó su espada al cielo y recitó algo en voz baja, todo en derredor comenzó a echar chispas de electricidad acumulándose en la espada de Kyle, con una última sonrisa la dirigió a Regina lanzando un rayo a su corazón, Robin corrió a ella tomándola del brazo y ambos se lanzaron a través de la ventana, rodaron por la calle con cortadas pero al menos estaban vivos, David, Snow, Killian y Emma llegaron corriendo a ellos.  
-¿Qué hiciste? Sólo tenías que traer la daga –preguntó Emma al ver las heridas de ambos.  
-Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque un hechicero psicópata trata de matarnos.  
-Tenemos que irnos, ese no tarda en salir a buscarnos. –Regina asintió envolviendo a todos en una nube de humo.  
________________________________________  
Rumpelstiltskin terminó de dibujar los símbolos alrededor del Pozo de los Deseos a tiempo, sólo faltaba que llegara Regina para invocar al castillo.  
Henry lo observaba con interés mientras que Kurogane y Syaoran vigilaban. En eso una nube apareció frente a ellos materializando a Regina y su séquito. Henry al ver a su mamá corrió a ella preocupado.  
-¿Qué te sucedió? –Regina lo abrazó aguantando el dolor que eso le provocaba por las heridas.  
-No es nada, sabes que puedo curarlo –bastó un giro de su muñeca para borrar sus heridas y las de Robin –al fin ha mostrado la cara nuestro visitante, venía por tu daga –dijo dirigiéndose a Rumpelstiltskin  
-Entonces no podemos perder tiempo –Regina lo miró con desconfianza pero le extendió la daga, él la miró como un poseído pero luego sacudió la cabeza.  
-Dásela a Henry –todos lo miraron sorprendidos.  
-Pero abuelo…  
-Ya hablamos de esto Henry, confió en que no la uses en contra mía. –Henry asintió y tomó la pesada daga elevándola al cielo –Ahora sólo tienes que liberar mi poder.  
-¡Oscuro, yo invoco toda tu magia de vuelta! –dijo Henry de manera imperativa, una nube negra lo envolvió transformando su costoso traje en un atuendo similar al que usó en Neverland. Rumpelstiltskin pudo sentir la fuerza de nuevo, sin embargo también aquella maliciosa voz en su cabeza resonaba con mayor ímpetu.  
-Muy bien Henry, el resto déjamelo a mí –Henry le pasó la daga y Rumpelstiltskin la extendió al pozo haciendo que los símbolos escritos comenzaran a brillar cada vez más fuerte hasta que se desprendieron de la piedra danzando alrededor, entonces una estela de luz emergió del fondo con violencia, las nubes del cielo se arremolinaron en derredor y luego hubo una explosión de energía que se dejó sentir en todo Storybrooke.  
Todos se había puesto a salvo, al levantarse aún estaba el Pozo y Rumpelstiltskin sobre una de las colinas.  
-¿Qué pasó? ¿Funcionó? –Henry se acercó a él con cautela, Rumpelstiltskin le sonrió y le señaló en dirección a un terreno bajo, Henry entonces pudo contemplar el temible Dark Castle en medio del Bosque.  
Henry sólo había soñado ver un castillo y ahora tenía enfrente al más majestuoso. Era una fortaleza poligonal sobre piedra y mármol, estaba rodeado por altas murallas flanqueadas por torres cilíndricas. De los muros sobresalían las bocas de fuego de los cañones, y otras aberturas que debían servir para disparar con arco y ballesta. A pesar de su nombre la base del castillo era de piedra blanca y sólo los techos y la Torre Principal eran de un negro intenso.  
Rumpelstiltskin percibió la emoción de Henry, a diferencia de su padre que había detestado el castillo Henry estaba ansioso por entrar, sin embargo en estas circunstancias no era buena idea.  
Estaban tan ensimismados con la vista que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Kyle.  
-Así que el Oscuro logró invocar su morada – Rumpelstiltskin colocó a Henry detrás de él devolviéndole la daga al mismo tiempo.  
Para ese momento Kurogane y Syaoran ya estaban junto a ellos en posición defensiva.  
-Debí imaginarme que se trataba de ti Dr. Kyle –dijo Syaoran molesto.  
-¿Lo conocen?   
-Ha venido siguiéndonos desde varios mundos atrás, siempre espiando y entorpeciendo nuestro viaje –gruñó Kurogane.  
-Y mi persistencia ha sido recompensada, me han atraído a un mundo donde no sólo tengo la oportunidad de obtener las plumas sino también de saber qué tan buena mascota puede resultar ser el Oscuro – Rumpelstiltskin se tensó de inmediato al recordar su esclavitud en manos de Zelena, de inmediato sintió cómo la ira envolvía su corazón estrujándolo y causándole dolor, Henry le sostuvo con preocupación. Kyle sonrió al lograr su cometido y a la vez comprobar que su amo tenía razón, la oscuridad en el corazón de Rumpelstiltskin era casi total, cuando la última luz roja se extinguiera, el hombre que había sido moriría y el Oscuro prevalecería por completo. Era algo inevitable y Kyle sólo aceleraría dicho proceso, hizo surgir de su mano una bola de fuego y la lanzó a ellos pero Syaoran la desvió con su espada cuya hoja también ardía en llamas.  
-¿Sabes?, eres alguien muy molesto pero esta vez fui precavido –como si se desgarrara un lienzo, se creó una abertura de la nada, dentro sólo había oscuridad y de ella fueron llegando soldados completamente enfundados en ropas negras, llevaban cascos que cubrían sus rostros y todos llevaban en su extremidad derecha unas cuchillas similares a las garras de un oso.  
-¡Regina, no tenemos tiempo para esto! –gritó Rumpelstiltskin y desapareció con Henry, Kurogane y Syaoran, mientras ella lo seguía con los demás, sin embargo antes de llegar al castillo fue como si chocaran con una barrera. Todos cayeron a las puertas del Dark Castle.  
-¿Qué sucede?, debíamos aparecer dentro de tu castillo –dijo Regina levantándose.  
-Yuko tenía razón, está protegiéndose a sí mismo.  
-Al menos conseguimos algo de tiempo antes de que nos alcancen esos sujetos –dijo Emma apareciendo una espada con su magia.  
-No creo que eso te sirva para esas cosas –dijo Regina mirando al cielo, el cual era sobrevolado por criaturas parecidas a cuervos sin plumas, sus jinetes también llevaban el emblema del Murciélago. Mientras, por tierra también comenzaban a rodearlos los soldados.  
-Tenemos que encontrar una forma de entrar o nos harán pedazos.  
Se escuchó una especie de rugido y luego la tierra se sacudió, corrieron a ponerse a salvo viendo las murallas desmoronarse y convertirse en un lago de lava en todo alrededor del castillo.  
-¿Eso lo hizo tu castillo? –gritó Killian sorprendido, Rumpelstiltskin sólo se encogió de hombros  
-Supongo que tendremos que entrar desde el aire.  
-¡¿Dónde está Henry?! –Regina lo buscó asustada, pero se oyó su voz a lo lejos, casi se caen de la impresión cuando lo vieron en el patio exterior del castillo.  
-¡Estoy bien, él me permitió entrar! –gritó sonriendo.  
-¡Quédate allí no te acerques al río de lava! –le gritó Emma nerviosa y este se adentró un poco más.   
Se escuchó un rugido de dolor y vieron cómo una de esas aves junto con su jinete se desvanecía al contacto con la barrera del castillo.  
-Creo que haya va nuestra idea de entrar por arriba –dijo Robin  
-Esas cosas eran amenazas, de hecho el jinete ni siquiera es humano. –dijo Kurogane  
-Entonces qué son esos soldados.  
-En el mundo de Piffle los llamarían Mecatrones –dijo Syaoran  
-Inteligencia Artificial –explicó Rumpelstiltskin –deben de ser más fuertes que el humano promedio –Syaoran asintió.  
-Bueno, entonces no hay problema si nos deshacemos de ellos -dijo Snow tensando su arco y disparando a uno que se acercaba a ellos, Robin hizo lo mismo y dio comienzo la batalla.   
Henry los miraba desde el otro lado impotente y preocupado, pero una idea cruzó por su mente, sacó la daga y ordenó.  
-¡Oscuro, yo te invoco al castillo! – Rumpelstiltskin desapareció del campo de batalla para aparecer a lado de Henry, este sonrió orgulloso ante un Rumpelstiltskin sorprendido –¿crees que puedas hacer algo desde aquí? –preguntó Henry esperanzado, Rumpelstiltskin estaba tentado a dejar a todos atrás pero Kurogane y Syaoran también estaban fuera. Así que tomó nuevamente la daga y la enterró en la barrera, luego tiró de ella con fuerza creando una abertura. Sin embargo no podía moverse o se cerraría de nuevo.  
-¡Rápido Henry! –dijo entre dientes por el esfuerzo.  
-¡Mamá!, -Regina y Emma voltearon al mismo tiempo y vieron la abertura en la barrera.  
-¡Escuchen todos! ¡Hay una entrada! –gritó Emma mientras ella y Regina creaban un puente sobre la lava; sin embargo los demás estaban casi rodeados, por más que trataban de agruparse el número de invasores los superaba, Regina trataba de quitárselos de encima con magia pero mientras el agujero negro siguiera abierto era inútil. Robin también se dio cuenta de ello.  
-¡Ve con Henry! –gritó por encima del ruido de la pelea y Regina lo miró con pánico mientras seguía luchando, Emma miró a Killian que también estaba alejándose.  
-¡No te preocupes! Nada como un pirata para destruir cosas –dijo mientras cortaba la cabeza de un soldado y golpeaba a otro con el garfio. Snow les abría paso con el arco mientras era cuidada por David.   
Una llamarada de fuego estaba por caerles encima pero la figura de Syaoran se interpuso al tiempo que Kurogane se deshacía de algunas aves y sus jinetes.  
-Pensé que me había olvidado su Alteza –Kyle preparaba un nuevo rayo contra Regina, pero Emma y ella lanzaron una combinación de sus poderes haciéndolo retroceder, sin embargo él era tremendamente ágil usando lo magia, Syaoran quería cubrirlas pero seguían llegando soldados.   
En un pequeño error, Emma tropezó dejando descubierta a Regina, lo que Kyle aprovechó para lanzar una oleada de agua, que en su camino se cristalizó formando cuchillas. Regina se preparó para el dolor cuando sintió un calor envolvente, al abrir los ojos estaba rodeada de fuego, el cual la había protegido derritiendo el hielo.  
-Sigues buscando compañías problemáticas Regina –Maléfica estaba frente a ella sonriendo majestuosamente.  
-Me ayudaste.  
-Claro que no, sólo que nadie más que nosotras podemos reinar los cielos.  
-¿Nosotras? –Maléfica señaló hacia arriba y Regina vio cómo un dragón de menor tamaño luchaba con las criaturas voladoras.  
-Lilith aprende rápido ¿no crees? –sonrió orgullosa a la vez que se convertía en un enorme dragón elevándose para alcanzar a su hija.  
Kyle se levantó irritado y se lanzó a atacar a Emma, ella estaba distraída con unos soldados y le lanzó un puñal a la espalda, pero fue atrapado por un lobo que enseñaba sus colmillos.  
-Buena atrapada preciosa –dijo Fye sonriendo y el lobo se situó a lado de él uniéndose a la lucha también. Al ver esto Kyle corrió abriendo un nuevo agujero y desapareció a través de él.  
Kurogane, Syaoran, Emma y Regina atravesaron la barrera, Fye se apresuró para alcanzarlos pero en eso escuchó el quejido de Red que había sido alcanzada por una cuchilla, miró hacia sus compañeros y luego a Red siendo rodeada.  
-Cuida de Sakura por mí Fye –le gritó Syaoran sonriendo, él asintió y fue a salvar a Red al tiempo que Rumpelstiltskin dejaba que se cerrara la barrera.

________________________________________  
Sakura y Belle escucharon una explosión cerca del Pozo de los Deseos, y corrieron en esa dirección, al llegar vieron a Killian y Robin que sonreían satisfechos de haber volado un agujero negro llevándose a la mayoría de los soldados de esa área.  
-¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Belle ayudándolos a levantarse.  
-Nunca en mi vida había volado un agujero negro –dijo Killian de buen humor.  
-¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó Sakura  
-En este momento ya deben estar dentro del castillo –explicó Robin señalando a la colina donde antes había estado Rumpelstiltskin, Belle sintió una oleada de ansiedad y corrió hasta allí.  
Le sorprendió la mezcla de sentimientos al ver su antiguo “¿hogar?” ese castillo había sido testigo de la transformación de sus sentimientos por aquel que consideraba su carcelero.  
Se giró sonriendo hacia donde estaba Sakura, pero justo en ese momento una especie de ave apuntó sus garras hacia ella, Belle corrió empujándola haciendo que el ave la tomara a ella en lugar de Sakura, al sentir su presa en las garras el ave levantó el vuelo en dirección del castillo, Robin sólo alcanzó a disparar una flecha al jinete que cayó muerto.  
-Se dirige al castillo –dijo Killian preocupado -crees que si trata de traspasar la barrera…  
-Bueno, dejó entrar a Henry, y después de todo Belle es la nueva ama del Dark Castle ¿no?  
-Espero tengas razón Robin.  
A Belle le dolía la presión de las garras y podía sentir la sangre correr de sus hombros, al notar que el ave se dirigía al Dark Castle se concentró en jalar hacia abajo para que disminuyera su altura y entrar a él, sin embargo cuando ya podía ver la Torre del Homenaje (Torre Principal) el ave se desintegró dejándola caer al vació.  
Rumpelstiltskin reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar el grito desesperado de Belle, sin pensarlo desapareció para atraparla en el aire y traerla a salvo en tierra.  
Belle no sabía si su respiración entrecortada era por el susto de la caída o por la cercanía de Rumpelstiltskin, él la miraba fijamente como la primera vez que estuvo en sus brazos, sin embargo como aquella vez parpadeó y la soltó casi de inmediato.  
-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –Le dijo duramente, por un momento la intimidó pero luego recobró el aplomo.  
-Voy a ir con ustedes –dijo resuelta  
-Sólo estorbarás  
-¿Estorbar? Por si no lo recuerdas limpié cada rincón de este castillo, así que si alguien lo conoce como tú, ésa soy yo. –y con ese argumento dejó saldada la discusión dejando a Rumpelstiltskin sin saber exactamente qué había pasado, Kurogane se acercó a él con una leve sonrisa.  
-Ahora sé por qué te casaste con ella.  
-¡¿Quieres callarte mocoso?!


	7. La Oscuridad del Corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nunca dije querer esto, esta carga vino a mí y ha hecho su hogar en mi interior. Si te dijera quién era antes. ¿Me darías la espalda? Y si pareciera peligroso ¿Tendrías miedo? Tengo esa sensación, porque todo lo que toco no es lo suficientemente oscuro. Sólo soy un hombre con una luz para guiarme. Estoy resistiendo para escapar de lo que hay dentro de mí.  
> Un monstruo, un monstruo, me he convertido en un monstruo, Un monstruo, un monstruo, y continúa haciéndose más fuerte." (Monster – Imagine Dragons)

-No cabe duda que la Reina es ahora un héroe -sonrió Kyle contemplando los trozos de cristal ensangrentado -se vuelve descuidada -sacó un frasco y comenzó a absorber las pequeñas gotas del vital líquido -esto será suficiente para abrir su bóveda.

________________________________________  
Entraron al salón de la Torre del Homenaje. Henry quedó maravillado, siempre pensó que los castillos eran fríos y oscuros, pero el Dark Castle hacía gala de una rica decoración interior a base de colores otoñales que le daban calidez al recinto, los grandes ventanales dejarían entrar luz suficiente en primavera; mientras que en invierno se recorrerían las gruesas cortinas y el calor de la chimenea inundaría el lugar.  
A Rumpelstiltskin le sorprendió ver el salón en todo su esplendor cuando las últimas noticias de su castillo habían sido sobre su saqueo. Belle también estaba confundida pues en su visita con Neal estaba en condiciones lamentables.  
-Parece que alguien se ocupó de darle mantenimiento al lugar -Regina miraba alrededor percibiendo la magia que irradiaba.  
-El Dark Castle está presentándose con sus mejores galas -dijo Rumpelstiltskin preocupado -¿Para qué nos prepara? Una muerte eterna o una vida momentánea.  
-¡MEKYO! –Mokona salió de repente con los ojos enormes y una sonrisa graciosa a pesar del deprimente comentario de Rumple.  
-¿Ya sientes la pluma de Sakura? –preguntó Syaoran ansioso.  
-Sí, pero siento su magia por todos lados, Yuko tenía razón el castillo la hizo parte de él.  
-Debe haber un lugar donde se sienta con mayor fuerza, si lo encontramos podremos restaurarlas.  
-Creo que sería mejor dividirnos para abarcar más en menos tiempo Rumple -sugirió Belle pero él la miró enfadado.  
-¿Estás loca? ¡No durarías ni cinco minutos!  
-Y a ti qué te interesa una mujer que va a dejar de ser tu esposa -Belle se plantó frente a él desafiante.  
-Lo que me preocupa es que manches mi alfombra con tus entrañas querida; sabes que el servicio está escaso en estos días.  
-Basta con entrar aquí para que vuelvas a ser un grosero.  
-Te tomé como pago, eso debió darte una idea de la clase de bestia con la que tratabas.  
-¡HEY, ya basta ustedes dos! -gritó Emma antes de que alguien terminara como rana -Vamos a ser algo, les damos cinco minutos para que piensen en una tregua y luego continuamos.  
Regina resopló saliendo al pasillo seguida de los demás.  
Al quedarse solos Rumpelstiltskin se sorprendió al ver la leve sonrisa que Belle le dirigía.  
-¿Sabes? Por un momento volvimos a ser nosotros mismos, cuando sólo éramos tú y yo en este castillo sin nada más que éste sentimiento abriéndose camino.  
-¿Has pensado que tal vez esto no era Amor Verdadero? Tal vez sólo creímos que lo era -Rumpelstiltskin suspiró apoyándose en la mesa, Belle no daba crédito a lo que oía.  
-No puedes estar pensando eso  
-No importa lo que crea, de cualquier forma lo arruiné.  
-Ambos lo arruinamos -él la miró con el ceño fruncido -Estaba tan ilusionada de ser tu esposa que no quise darme cuenta de que algo estaba mal contigo después del cautiverio de Zelena. ¿Recuerdas cuando me hablaste de Bae? Nunca me sentí más cerca de ti, pero cuando nos casamos no dejaste siquiera que te acompañara a su tumba, dejé que se abriera un abismo entre los dos y volviste a cerrarte a mí.  
-Belle no es el momento ni el lugar para...  
-¿Qué te hizo esa bruja? –dijo tomándolo de la gabardina para verlo de frente.  
-Belle...  
-¡Rumple! -la voz de Belle fue firme -¿Qué te hizo? –esta vez su pregunta fue más desesperada, ella pudo ver su rostro envejecer en un segundo, como si el peso de más de 300 años lo aplastara de golpe, luego él la tomó fuertemente de las manos enfrentando su mirada.  
-Me hizo conceder todos y cada uno de sus deseos y apetitos –dijo pausadamente con la ira reflejada en los ojos –y en esos momentos te odié como nunca… odié que me hubieras traído de vuelta a una vida en manos de ésa mujer. ¿Puedes imaginar el dolor de estar dividido entre la sumisión a esa bruja y tratar de mantener la esencia de mi hijo? Ya había muerto como un héroe y tú me arrebataste eso.  
Belle sintió cada palabra como una daga en el corazón, trató de tomar su rostro entre sus manos pero él se alejó con la desconfianza de un animal herido.  
-Te juro que traté de detener a Bae.  
-Como dije, eso ya no importa…   
Un terremoto sacudió el lugar y un manto de oscuridad cayó en el salón, era como si todo a su alrededor envejeciera en cámara rápida, las paredes se ennegrecían y los cuadros se llenaban de moho, la alfombra era roída por las ratas.  
-¡Rápido, salgamos de aquí! –A pesar de todo Rumpelstiltskin tomó a Belle de la mano y una nube de humo los cubrió, sin embargo nada pasó, ellos estaban en el mismo lugar –Nos encerró –trató de abrir el portón pero parecía trabado, un gruñido bestial se escuchó desde una esquina sombría, el olor a azufre impregnó el aire, Belle sintió el leve empuje de su brazo hacerla hacia atrás, pasaron unos cuantos segundos en expectación cuando de entre las sombras saltó algo hacia ellos, ella no alcanzó a ver qué los atacaba porque Rumple la cubrió en un abrazo protector. Sólo sintió el golpe seco del impacto y luego rodar hasta el otro extremo del salón, Rumple la ayudó a levantarse mientras la observaba en busca de heridas –quédate detrás de mí y si es posible trata de destrabar la puerta, trataré de darte tiempo –en ese momento le dio la espalda y Belle pudo ver la gabardina empapada en sangre.  
-¡Pero estás herido!  
-¡Haz lo que te digo! –Gruñó sin quitar la mirada de la bestia –esa cosa se alimenta de Oscuridad, tan sólo curarme lo haría más fuerte por ello necesito la magia blanca de Emma –Un rugido iracundo amenazó a la pareja, Belle ahora podía verlo con toda claridad, un ser con el cuerpo pálido con la carne pegada a los huesos, su cabeza era similar a la de un carnero sin piel, sus ojos destellaban flamas de fuego mientras su hocico lleno de filosos dientes sanguinolentos rugía hambriento, aquella garras de sus manos debían ser las culpables de las heridas de su esposo, “¿cómo diablos pensaba Rumple enfrentarse a esa cosa?”  
-¡Hey! Parece que ya olvidaste quién te encerró la primera vez –De la mano de Rumpelstiltskin apareció una espada de doble filo con empuñadura de plata, la hoja brillaba con una luz blanca intensa.   
La bestia con un rugido se lanzó a Rumpelstiltskin que ya lo esperaba con una ola de poder de luz, luego dio una estocada a uno de los brazos pero fue como chocar con acero, la bestia furiosa trató de golpearlo pero en el último momento la espada creó una barrera alrededor de él evitando el daño, Rumpelstiltskin volvió a arremeter esta vez en el pecho de la criatura haciendo un corte profundo, de nada sirvió porque en un instante la herida se cerró, al hacer esto Rumpelstiltskin quedó demasiado cerca y la bestia lo alcanzó tomándolo del cuello; la voz burlona en su cabeza se hizo presente “déjame despedazarlo Rumpelstiltskin, dame el control y ese demonio no será nada para nosotros” la asfixia y el dolor de cabeza casi lo hicieron desistir, pero luego escuchó la voz lejana de Belle llamarlo, una nueva estocada en el brazo logró que aflojara el agarre, sin embargo con su otro brazo lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho lanzándolo a los escombros de una columna desplomada.  
-¡Rumple! –gritó Belle llamando la atención del monstruo que furioso se lanzó a ella, corrió hacia unas vigas caídas y se resguardó, pero la bestia se abrió paso hasta tenerla de frente tal y como lo haría un cazador. Belle espero su siguiente movimiento para tratar de escapar pero un rugido lastimero diferente a los anteriores salió de sus fauces, luego vio cómo la parte superior del monstruo se desprendía de la inferior debido a un corte limpio en la base del torso. Al terminar de caer muerto Belle vio con alivio la figura de Rumpelstiltskin detrás de su enemigo.  
-Jamás le des la espalda al Oscuro -dijo orgulloso pero de inmediato la espada desapareció y él cayó de rodillas respirando con dificultad y tomando fuertemente su brazo izquierdo, Belle fue hacia él pero este la rechazó.  
-¡No te acerques!  
-Pero... -la puerta se desplomó y entraron los demás, Kurogane fue de inmediato hacia él y contrario a lo que le dijo a ella aceptó su ayuda mientras sus heridas se disolvían en humo negro.  
Regina veía con asco a la criatura  
-¿Un Demonio de Tara? ¿Cómo diablos tenías una cosa como esta?  
-Se suponía que estaba encerrado en mi bóveda  
-Pensé que sólo era magia que no comprendías -dijo Emma enojada -nunca dijiste nada sobre mascotas.  
-Había seres que sólo podían ser atrapados en el momento -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Entonces será mejor hacer caso de tu sugerencia Belle; no sabemos qué otra cosa se haya liberado -dijo Regina analizando al ser extraño.  
-Belle conoce mucho mejor esta torre, así que busca junto con ella, Kurogane, y Henry; mientras que Syaoran, Emma y yo lo haremos en las torres de flanqueo alrededor del castillo.  
-¿No sería mejor que fuera contigo? -dijo Henry pero Rumpelstiltskin lo tomó de los hombros.  
-No. Entre más lejos mantengas la daga de mí será mejor, además confío que tratándose de ti, Regina sea capaz de crear la magia blanca más fuerte después de Emma.   
-Wow ¿debo sentirme halagada? -dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.  
-Deberías -contestó Belle triste -él sigue eligiéndote -luego salió al pasillo; Regina se preguntó cómo soportaba ser el premio de consolación de Rumpelstiltskin y que todo Storybrooke se sintiera con la libertad de utilizarla cada vez que querían algo de él. No pudo evitar pensar con culpabilidad que ella misma la encerró en una torre impidiéndole volver y romper su maldición.  
________________________________________  
Kyle se encontraba en la cima de la Torre del Reloj contemplando Storybrooke, como lo supuso, la bóveda de Regina tenía todo lo que necesitaba.   
Procedió a abrir los cinco cofres formados en el piso, con su magia elevó los corazones del interior tan negros como el carbón, giraron violentamente alrededor de él cada vez más rápido y formando una circunferencia más amplia, llegó un momento en que todos estallaron en llamas, las negras cenizas se elevaron creando un sol negro, todos los habitantes de Storybrooke sintieron un frío asfixiante que oprimía sus corazones poco a poco su mente comenzaba a nublarse dejando su cuerpo humano y transformándose en bestias dispuestas a atacar a quien su amo deseara.  
-Eso es Storybrooke; contrario a lo que arrogantemente creen, cualquier corazón es capaz de la más negra oscuridad. Esperemos que todo ese poder derribe esa maldita barrera.  
________________________________________  
Los siete héroes se reunieron después de haber acabado con los soldados mecánicos de Kyle y revisaban sus heridas, Fye veía con semblante serio el daño que Ruby había recibido.  
-Lo siento, nunca he podido curar con la magia –dijo en tono tan triste que Ruby le sonrió de forma tierna.  
-Tranquilo, no voy a morir por esto, además no estás con un cachorro de lobo.  
Tenía muy pocas horas de conocerla pero Fye simplemente no se explicaba la personalidad despreocupada de esa chica-lobo, sin embargo sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la creciente masa de poder que se acercaba.  
-¡DAVID, TODOS ACÉRQUENSE A MÍ! –Fye tomó la espada del príncipe y la clavó en el suelo creando una esfera que los cubrió como un manto de las cenizas oscuras que trataban de llegar a ellos. Sakura podía escuchar los alaridos provenientes de la gente de Storybrooke. Cuando hubo terminado de caer la ceniza Fye levantó la barrera y analizó con cuidado la huella que dejó la magia.  
-¿Qué está pasando Fye? –Preguntó Ruby -¿Qué fue todo eso?  
-Kyle ha desatado una maldición, -dijo enfadado.  
-Otra maldición –Snow suspiró apesadumbrada –como si no tuviéramos suficiente con el castillo.  
-¿Sabes de qué se trata Fye? -David miraba hacia el pueblo.  
-No estoy seguro, pero creo que es parecida a la que transformó al Dr Whale.  
-Entonces debemos prepararnos –Snow comenzó a recolectar todas las flechas a su paso –si tienes razón entonces cada habitante de Storybrooke se ha convertido en una bestia.  
________________________________________  
Antes de salir hacia las torres de flanqueo Rumpelstiltskin le dio una última mirada a Kurogane, quería pedirle un favor pero simplemente las palabras no salían, para su alivio este comprendió y asintió mirando a Belle.   
-Muy bien Emma, Syaoran, espero que les guste viajar entre sombras –no les dio tiempo de responder, los tres desaparecieron sin perder tiempo.  
Belle tenía un hueco en el estómago, en su mente estaban las palabras que Rumpelstiltskin le había dicho y sin embargo no dejó de protegerla cuando hubo peligro. Llegaron a la cima de la torre y allí entraron a la biblioteca, Regina veía con asombro los títulos ahí contenidos.  
-Jamás había entrado aquí, tiene una amplia variedad de libros, tanto de nuestra tierra como de otros reinos.  
-Sí –Belle los veía como si se reencontrara con viejos amigos –después de que la construyera para mí Rumple no dejaba de traerme por lo menos un libro en cada viaje.  
-Sin duda era toda una bestia ¿verdad? –Kurogane comentó irónicamente dejando en silencio a Belle.  
-Pues sí, era una bestia –Regina sintió el impulso de defender a la chica –le tenía prisionera aquí degradando su estatus de noble a una simple criada.  
-Mamá… -Henry tomó del brazo a Regina para llamar su atención.  
-¿¡Qué!? La verdad es que no entiendo ese enfermizo síndrome de Estocolmo que tienen por ese diablillo.  
-Ese diablillo salvó la vida de mi padre –la voz de Kurogane aunque tranquila sonaba amenazante, su mirada estaba fija en uno de los libros –Yo era apenas un niño cuando mi padre salía a las fronteras para protegernos de los demonios, como su heredero tenía qué ver por las necesidades del feudo y la enfermedad de mi madre. Quería crecer rápido y hacerme fuerte, pero Rumple siempre estaba ahí para recordarme que todavía era un niño que necesitaba ser protegido por su padre.  
Ya no soy ese niño y gracias a Henry soy consciente de las atrocidades que ha cometido pero no puedo juzgarle porque yo mismo no se ha cuantos he asesinado en mi búsqueda del poder, me convertí en un demonio tan terrible que por ello la princesa a la que sirvo me desterró con la maldición de no poder asesinar a nadie sin que mi fuerza disminuya.  
-Gran inconveniente para ti   
-Así es, por eso he decidido sólo asesinar en tres casos: Mataré a quien trate de matarme, a aquél que trate de llevarse la vida de aquella a quien juré proteger y por último, a quien trate de borrar la existencia de Rumpelstiltskin porque sería borrar la prueba de la existencia de mi padre.  
-¿Aún si eso te lleva a la muerte? –Regina lo observaba incrédula por sus palabras, ante la pregunta este sonrió.  
-No moriré, le prometí a la Princesa que volvería.  
________________________________________  
Los tres aparecieron en una de las torres frontales, Emma no estaba segura si le gustaba esa forma de viajar, contrario a ella Syaoran parecía bastante relajado.  
-Estás muy acostumbrado a esto ¿verdad?  
-Supongo que me adapto rápido, nunca tuve un lugar al cual llamar hogar hasta que conocí a Sakura.  
"Otro niño perdido" pensó Emma apesadumbrada.  
________________________________________

El grupo de Belle llegó hasta la armería y Kurogane no podía estar más contento, tomó todo tipo de armas y objetos punzocortantes.  
-Henry no toques nada -dijo Regina pero él ya estaba armando una ballesta con bastante habilidad. Luego sin decir nada apuntó a un yelmo y disparó dando en el blanco. -¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?  
-Robin dice que ya tengo edad para saber defenderme -sonrió satisfecho  
-Pues cuando volvamos voy a tener una larga charla con él.  
-No tiene nada de malo, a su edad Rumpelstiltskin me cubrió los ojos y soltó a un demonio pequeño para que aprendiera a sentir su presencia.  
Regina iba a protestar pero una sacudida los alertó.  
-¿Qué fue eso?  
-No sé pero no creo que sea buena idea estar entre tantas armas si hay un terremoto.  
Salieron al corredor encontrándose con una ola de murciélagos volando frenéticamente.  
-Esas cosas están huyendo -Kurogane agudizó la vista  
-¿De qué? -la pregunta de Belle fue contestada tras el rugido de una pantera  
-Sólo es un gato -Kurogane se preparó para atacar pero cuando la hoja de la espada estuvo cerca del "gato" desapareció en niebla para reaparecer a su espalda, reaccionó a tiempo para esquivarlo, pero dos más se unieron para atacarlo. Otro de ellos arremetió contra Regina pero una flecha atravesó su corazón.  
-¿Viste eso? -dijo Henry emocionado  
-¡Cuidado! -Belle lo quitó de en medio cuando otro se escabulló, ella sintió el golpe en su hombro cuando la atrapó en sus fauces cayendo al piso y desapareciendo entre niebla.  
-¡Hama Ryoujin! -el poder destructivo de Kurogane destruyó parte de la torre acabando con la mayoría de los felinos. Sin embargo una de ellas negándose a rendirse se lanzó a él y Kurogane se dirigió a Regina.  
-Ella es mi responsabilidad ahora -dijo refiriéndose a Belle, Regina asintió y Kurogane dejó que la bestia mordiera su brazo y ambos desaparecieron de la misma forma que Belle.  
Al segundo siguiente sintió el frío suelo debajo de él, luego arremetió contra la pantera atravesándola con la espada. Lo había conseguido, el animal lo llevó a su guarida, encendió un fósforo para prender una pequeña vela. Por la apariencia del lugar era una de las habitaciones de la torre principal, claro que ahora además de los muebles lujosos y el ornamentado espejo también había huesos y partes podridas de sus presas. Un alarido puso sus sentidos alerta y se acercó cauto hasta su procedencia, se sorprendió al ver a una de las panteras arrastrarse dolorida, algo le había abierto el vientre y se desangraba con lentitud; Kurogane sacó un cuchillo terminando con el sufrimiento del animal.  
-Siempre tan sensible al dolor de las bestias –la voz de Belle se escuchó desde un rincón.  
-¿Tú hiciste eso? –Kurogane acercó la vela para comprobar que realmente fuera Belle, pero al hacerlo la encontró luciendo un atuendo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. – ¿Qué hiciste con tu ropa? –ella sonrió de lado acercándose con la seguridad de un felino.  
-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –acarició su mejilla y lo atrajo para besarlo pero él la detuvo de los hombros.  
-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? –gruñó enfadado, pero ella sólo le miró burlonamente.  
-Claro, no eres más que un cachorro comparado con el Oscuro –Kurogane sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado, la fría hoja de una daga se retorcía en su carne y la confusión no le permitía reaccionar, buscó la mirada de ella por una explicación. Aquellos ojos de un azul cristalino ahora se tornaban de un azul oscuro y frío. La empujó alejándose de ella, su mente empezaba a nublarse y su cuerpo se tambaleaba.  
-¿Sabías que la sangre de esas panteras es venenosa al contacto con el torrente sanguíneo? Y acabo de apuñalarte con la misma daga con la que herí a una.  
-Belle…  
-Oh, no querido, mi nombre es Lacey.


	8. "Sacrificio y Redención"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sólo vete, busca al príncipe que pensabas encontrar en mí, será lo mejor liberarte y darte por perdida, sólo ondearé mi mano y diré adiós. Te dejaré vivir sin un monstruo como yo." (A Monster like Me – Mørland & Debrah Scarlett)

Después de revisar las torres del sur, llegaron al ala oeste del castillo hasta el salón de tortura donde había todo tipo de instrumentos para apretar, estirar y desgarrar, Emma lanzó una mirada de desagrado a Rumpelstiltskin.  
-En ese entonces tenía que hacerme de una reputación implacable para que se me tomara en serio –dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa irónica.  
Cruzaban la habitación cuando todas las puertas se cerraron abruptamente desatándose un viento helado que detuvo su respiración por un segundo. Era tan frío y brumoso que les costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, sin embargo gracias al entrenamiento de Kurogane; Syaoran pudo detener el golpe de una espada a medio camino. Tanto Emma y Rumpelstiltskin se armaron con espadas ante la amenaza, figuras encapuchadas comenzaron a atacarles sin piedad, Syaoran parecía desconcertado pues su atacante parecía igualar sus ataques tanto con la espada como en artes marciales, era como pelear contra un espejo.  
Rumpelstiltskin exasperado por no saber con qué se enfrentaban dijo mordazmente.  
-¡Dejen de ocultar su rostro cobardes!  
-Mira quién lo dice – Rumpelstiltskin sintió un escalofrío ante el reconocimiento de esa voz – ¿Acaso no eres el rey de los cobardes... muchacho? –la figura se descubrió revelando el rostro burlón de Peter Pan ante el asombro de Emma y Rumpelstiltskin.  
-¡No… yo te destruí…  
-Un mediocre como tú jamás podría hacerlo. Acéptalo, tu sacrificio fue en vano porque al final perdiste a Baelfire.   
-¡Calla! –dijo conteniendo su ira, sin embargo Peter sonrió acercando una figura pequeña descubriendo su rostro.   
-Dile Baelfire, cómo incluso yo, he sido mejor padre que él – Rumpelstiltskin cayó de rodillas al ver a su amado hijo de trece años frente a él, a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que era un espejismo no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas y que su cuerpo temblara, Baelfire se acercó con una mirada cargada de reproche e ira y sin prevenirlo Rumpelstiltskin fue apuñalado sin piedad por él, escuchó su voz diciéndole “incluso Killian fue más padre para mí que tú”  
-¿Incluso en eso te superó Killian? –Se escuchó la voz de Milah mientras descubría su rostro –Porque un gran amante nunca fuiste –sonrió descaradamente.  
Emma veía con preocupación cómo Rumpelstiltskin cedía ante sus demonios mientras ella y Syaoran se defendían con dificultad de las otras figuras que se negaban a descubrirse. Syaoran con un golpe de su espada logró arrancar la capucha de su atacante descubriéndose a sí mismo, Emma tembló ante la mirada helada que tenía ese farsante.  
-Sin importar lo que hagas jamás podrás proteger a Sakura de ti mismo. Tarde o temprano ella verá a través de ti y te abandonará.  
-¡Noooo! –la desesperación hizo preso a Syaoran lanzándose a su igual, tratando de golpearlo pero este se movía más rápido.  
-¡No cedas chico! No es real, tienes qué controlarte –gritaba Emma desesperada.  
-¡Tú qué sabes de control Emma! –frente a ella estaba Neal mirándola con aire enfadado.  
-Neal murió en mis brazos -dijo Emma con la voz entrecortada pero tratando de sonar firme -así que quien quiera que seas deja de hacer eso.  
-Me dejaste morir Emma, preferiste ser la Salvadora a evitar que muriera el padre de tu hijo -a medida que se acercaba Emma sintió su cuerpo enfriarse y se le dificultaba respirar -¿Crees que Henry no te culpa? –dijo reanudando su ataque de forma feroz mientras ella trataba de contenerlo tratando de no ceder ante la desesperación y el dolor, miró hacia Rumpelstiltskin pero él estaba casi rodeado.  
-¿Quién te elegiría Rumpelstiltskin? Incluso esa criada corrió a los brazos de alguien más joven cuando te deshecho –dijo Cora acercándose seductoramente.  
-Aunque siempre es bueno jugar contigo, ¿verdad que te gusta jugar Rumple? –Zelena lo tomó de la gabardina acercándolo a uno de los instrumentos de tortura que estaban cerca.  
Emma era incapaz de usar su magia, sangraba y estaba por quedar inconsciente debido al cansancio, se repetía que Neal estaba muerto y que por doloroso que sea nada puede regresar a los muertos.   
-¿Por qué sigues luchando Salvadora?, ¿Qué les debes a ellos? –Neal lanzó otro golpe que la desarmó para después tomarla con fuerza del cuello -Muere y termina con esto, ¿o es que crees que alguien te extrañará? ¿Tal vez ese pirata?, al fin y al cabo todo el que está a tu lado muere o termina abandonándote.  
Entonces Emma lo comprendió todo. Ese chico Syaoran era un niño perdido que había encontrado un hogar y ahora temía perderlo condenado a vivir sólo sin su Princesa. Y Rumpelstiltskin siendo acosado por los demonios que lo habían abandonado a través de siglos de vida. Sonrió triste al darse cuenta de que esos dos compartía el mismo temor de ella: un demonio llamado “soledad”.  
Entonces conjuró una daga cortando la mano de su captor, este dio un paso atrás sorprendido. Ella se levantó aferrándose de la pared.  
-Siempre estuve sola, así que aprendí a hacer las cosas por mí misma, desconfiando de todos. Pero eso se acabó en el momento que pisé Storybrooke, encontré una familia y amigos, ellos me han demostrado que son fuertes y jamás se rendirán con tal de volver a encontrarme sin importar cuanto tiempo o mundos deban atravesar. Además Killian es un sobreviviente, no morirá hasta estar a mi lado otra vez. ¡Jamás volveré a estar sola!  
Una luz blanca proveniente de Emma estalló poderosamente en todo el lugar, desintegrando a todas aquellas figuras, la calidez los envolvió dando consuelo a su desesperanza y Syaoran reconoció con alegría aquella pureza que sólo emanaba de Sakura  
-¡Una pluma de Sakura! –Mokona dijo feliz saliendo de su escondite y saltando a las ropas de Syaoran en cuanto lo tuvo cerca.   
-¿Qué sucede? –Emma veía la hermosa pluma blanca revoloteando alrededor de ella.  
-Nunca la había visto comportarse así –dijo Syaoran extrañado.  
-¿Crees que la pluma amplificó mi poder?  
-Tal vez, la pluma debió sentirse atraída por esa gran fuerza que demostraste.  
Syaoran guardó la pluma mientras que Emma desató a un fatigado Rumpelstiltskin sintiendo que jamás volvería a verlo igual.  
________________________________________  
El ataque de Kurogane había deshecho gran parte de la torre, desde allí Regina y Henry pudieron ver el desastre que se aproximaba. Una manada de bestias parecidas a hombres lobo, sólo que más grandes en musculatura e increíblemente feroces arremetían contra la barrera del castillo. Kyle los dirigía montado sobre un dragón mientras que sus bestias trataban de atravesar con garras y dientes sin importar el daño que se hicieran.  
-¡Ese maldito hechicero! Parece que no le importa destruir el Dark Castle con tal de quedarse con esas plumas.  
-¡No podemos permitirlo! –Henry miraba preocupado hacia el castillo, Regina se dio cuenta con una mezcla de temor y orgullo que su amado hijo estaba creciendo para convertirse en un Héroe.  
-Tendremos que dejar la búsqueda de Belle a Kurogane, nosotros debemos encontrar a tus abuelos para resistir la invasión.  
-¿Nosotros? –Henry sonrió emocionado.  
-Sí, no puedo dejarte aquí sólo pero debes prometerme que cuando estés en peligro invocarás a Rumpelstiltskin –Regina sabía que a pesar de todo su antiguo maestro era el único capaz de protegerlo.  
-Está bien, lo prometo pero sólo si es necesario. –Un estruendo los hizo volverse para ver la barrera siendo desgarrada y desaparecida, las bestias entraron en tumulto siguiendo al dragón con Kyle como jinete, madre e hijo desaparecieron entre humo púrpura.  
________________________________________  
A pesar de sus esfuerzos por repeler a los habitantes de Storybrooke, no pudieron detener a Kyle cuando atravesó la barrera, el hecho de tener qué noquear a esas bestias sin matarlas lo hacía una tarea infinita. Sin embargo también les dio cierta ventaja ya que dentro del castillo podían resguardarse en las torres de flanqueo y tratar de detener su avance, así que cuando una nube púrpura apareció frente a ellos no pudieron evitar respirar con alivio.  
-Regina estás bien –Robin se acercó con los brazos abiertos pero ella lo detuvo con mirada enfadada.  
-Tenemos un asunto qué tratar cuando todo esto termine –él la miró interrogante –sobre porqué mi hijo carga una ballesta. –Robin se encogió de hombros sonriendo resignado.  
-Regina, ¿sólo son ustedes? ¿dónde están Emma y los demás? –Snow se acercó preocupada.  
-Tuvimos qué dividirnos en grupos, -dijo ella omitiendo los detalles sobre Belle –pero cuando vi este desastre creí que era mejor venir a respaldar la defensa.  
-Ese hechicero ha encantado a todo Storybrooke, -la voz de Maléfica se escuchó de entre las sombras.  
-¿Dices que esos Gibberlings son los habitantes? –Regina recordó la manera frenética con la que se golpeaban contra la barrera y sintió un escalofrío.  
-Sí, ha obtenido el control sobre toda bestia en este lugar incluyendo a Lily.  
-¿Y a ti por qué no te afectó? –Maléfica sonrió de lado como si la pregunta de Regina estuviera fuera de lugar.  
-Querida, no creerás que con mis décadas de hechicera puede controlarme un principiante como ese, sin embargo para Lily es diferente ya que comienza a usar sus poderes.  
-Bueno, ¿y qué propones? ¿Cómo paramos esto?  
-Matando al hechicero o la fuente del hechizo.  
-Pues vamos entonces, estoy casi segura que mantiene la fuente en la Torre del Reloj.  
-El problema es que no podemos salir de los límites del castillo sin convertirnos en esos monstruos –dijo David apesadumbrado  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Porque Killian ahora es uno de ellos, después de que se convirtiera probamos con cada uno y sólo la Princesa es capaz de salir.  
-Lo cual no está a consideración –protestó Fye –no permitiré que la Princesa se arriesgue sola.  
-¿Y si alguien la acompaña? –sugirió Henry para horror de Regina.  
-Joven Henry, no se ofenda pero…  
-Es cierto, ya que Henry no nació en Storybrooke es inmune a la magia restrictiva, por ello puede ir y venir a través de barreras todo el tiempo. –Explicó Regina con la tensión en el estómago –él puede acompañarla.  
-¿Lo ves Fye? –Sakura lo miró seria y luego sonrió cálidamente –nada me pasará, además será mi oportunidad para hacer algo, ¿deseas arrebatarme este momento? –Fye negó con la cabeza y luego se dirigió a Henry con una reverencia.  
-Cuide de nuestra Princesa, Joven Príncipe –Henry se sonrojó pero asintió con seriedad.  
________________________________________  
Momentos atrás…  
Belle sintió el golpe seco al caer, con un rápido movimiento sacó la daga que había tomado de la armería e hirió a su captor para que la soltara, se arrastró en la oscuridad tratando de huir pero la pantera atrapó su tobillo jalándola, ella se aferraba a lo que podía. Con el forcejeo una manta cayó dejando al descubierto un espejo ornamentado que iluminó el lugar, sin embargo...  
-¡Rápido dame la mano! –gritó su reflejo extendiendo su mano a ella–esa pantera no es capaz de cruzar, ven aquí o te comerá –le urgió preocupada, Belle sin estar muy segura se estiró hasta tocar la helada superficie donde sus dedos se unían a los de “ella”, una luz cegadora cubrió el lugar por un instante y al abrir los ojos, Belle se encontró del otro lado del espejo, sin embargo la que estaba ahora con la pantera no era su reflejo sino aquella mujer nacida de recuerdos falsos: Lacey.  
Ella la miraba desde el otro lado con una sonrisa suspicaz, la pantera se recuperó de la confusión lanzándose al ataque, pero ella tomó la daga del suelo rasgándole el vientre sin ningún remordimiento.  
-¿Qué hiciste?  
-Tal parece que terminar tus tonterías –Lacey la miraba con desprecio –Mírate tan ingenua, tan débil, no entiendo cómo eres capaz de culpar a Rumpelstiltskin de cobardía.  
-¡Déjame salir de aquí! –Belle golpeaba la superficie pero era inútil.  
-¿Y dejar que sigas desperdiciando su poder cuando podríamos tenerlo todo?  
-El sabrá que no eres yo.  
-Cuando lo haga será demasiado tarde querida, como no perteneces al mundo del espejo tu vida se extinguirá haciéndome más fuerte, llegará un punto en que sólo yo existiré y el Oscuro no tendrá más remedio que quedarse a mi lado en recuerdo de su querida Belle.  
-¿Crees que dejaré de luchar tan fácil?  
-Querida, ya lo hiciste –Belle sabía a qué se refería, la imagen de ella desterrando a Rumple se hizo presente en su memoria como carbón en las manos –ahora si me disculpas creo que ese chico Kurogane viene por ti, lástima que sólo yo pueda verte.  
________________________________________  
Era imposible romper el espejo y Belle comenzaba a sentirse débil por el frío del lugar.  
-En verdad eres hermosa –dijo una melodiosa voz a su espalda, al girarse se encontró con una joven oriental de largo cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos amatista; por el delicado tejido del kimono, Belle podría asegurar que se trataba de alguien proveniente de la nobleza del Japón Antiguo.  
-¿También estás atrapada?  
-En estos momentos sólo debes preocuparte por ti Belle –ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, la joven sonrió tranquilamente –Soy Tsukuyomi de Nihon, creo que Kurogane se refiere a mí como la Princesa Tomoyo.  
-Tú fuiste quien le desterró –Belle recordó la escena en el Granny´s  
-A veces tienes que tomar medidas extremas cuando se trata de la persona más importante para ti –la Princesa sonreía pero la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos.  
-Estás enamorada de Kurogane ¿no es así? –Belle comprendió su dolor, y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en la Princesa –Lo siento… no quería incomodarte. Pero si no estás atrapada, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Los mundos a través del espejo son similares a los sueños y yo soy un “Yumemi”  
-Una vidente de sueños –afirmó Belle, según leyó las personas con esa habilidad podían ver el futuro en sueños e incluso viajar en ellos, la Princesa aplaudió con entusiasmo.  
-Lees mucho ¿verdad? Cuando Rumple llegó a mi lado me sorprendió que a pesar de su origen humilde no sólo supiera leer sino que fuera un ávido lector. El amor por los libros fue la clave para que una niña solitaria se convirtiera en amiga de un Hanyou, te aseguro que los ejemplares más preciados de mi biblioteca provienen de él. –Belle se removió incómoda con la ya familiar molestia en sus entrañas y la mirada analítica de la Princesa –También ayudó mucho para enseñarle cómo debía comportarse a la altura de un noble, ya que sus modales eran algo…rústicos. –Ella se preguntó qué pasaría si sus destinos se hubieran cruzado antes, ¿habría sido capaz de enamorase de un humilde hilandero? Sintió una repentina irritación hacia la Princesa por hacerla pensar en cuestiones que nada tenían que ver con escapar del lugar.  
-¿Por qué estás hablándome de Rumple? Ahora lo único que deseo es alejarlo de esa mujer.  
-Esa mujer eres tú, o al menos una parte de ti.  
-¡Claro que no! –contradijo ofendida.  
-Entonces porqué tiene esa sórdida atracción por Rumple.  
-Ella sólo desea su poder.  
-Es tan inhumano ser totalmente bueno como totalmente malo. Por lo tanto Lacey representa la parte de ti que fue seducida por la oscuridad.  
-Somos diferentes.  
-Hiciste esa división entre lo que es correcto y lo que no te gusta mostrar, pero Lacey también tiene cualidades, ella es audaz, no teme a lo que diga la gente y jamás se rendirá con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Ella te complementa y mientras no lo aceptes no sabrás quién eres.  
-Sé perfectamente quién soy... –La voz de Belle se convirtió en un susurro dándose cuenta de la verdad, ella culpó a Rumple de hacerla perderse, sin embargo ambos aparentaron ser quien no eran para contentar al otro, era lógico que terminaran quebrándose.  
-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó severamente la Princesa – ¿una simple criada, una bibliotecaria? ¿Acaso has olvidado la cuna de dónde provienes o el honor de tu linaje? ¡¿Quién eres?!  
Belle sintió la sangre hervir por todo su cuerpo, una sensación que sólo experimentó cuando decidió ir con Rumple como pago con tal de salvar a su pueblo, porque nadie decidía su destino excepto ella. “Haz lo valiente y la valentía te seguirá”  
-¡Soy Belle French, Princesa y legítima heredera al trono de Avonlea! -dijo con resolución y Tomoyo suspiró aliviada.  
-¡Perfecto! No sólo tú estás convencida de esas palabras -Belle miró sus manos, entre ellas estaba una hermosa y suave pluma que resplandecía, su fulgor palpitaba cada vez más fuerte.  
-Esto es...  
-Una pluma, parte del alma de la Princesa Sakura. Tienes que protegerla porque no sólo te ayudara a salir sino que llegada la hora, salvará la vida de la persona más importante para ti. -Una vez más la luz le cegó impidiéndole ver a la Princesa, sin embargo pudo alcanzar a escuchar una última oración "cuida de Kurogane y dile que estaré esperando por él".  
Al salir del espejo Belle se encontró a un semiinconsciente Kurogane en el piso y a una sorprendida Lacey.  
-¿Cómo diablos...  
-Te lo dije, jamás dejaré de luchar incluso si tengo que aceptarte como parte de mí -Belle abrió sus manos y el poder de la pluma absorbió la imagen de Lacey uniéndola a Belle; una vez juntas ella se volvió al espejo encontrándose con sólo un reflejo inanimado.   
Fue hacia Kurogane que estaba pálido y empapado en sudor.  
-Tsk vine...a...salvarte...y resulté ser...yo el...salvado -dijo quedamente a punto de cerrar los ojos.  
-¡NO! NO TE DUERMAS -Belle palmeó su rostro para despertarlo -Kurogane tienes que mantenerte despierto mientras consigo un antídoto -Belle buscó en uno de los armarios de la habitación que antes había sido de Rumple, sonrió al encontrar el indicado y se apresuró a suministrarlo –Encontré una pluma Kurogane –le hablaba mientras curaba de su tobillo con un elixir.  
-Ese...era un reflejo...de tu oscuridad.  
-Sí, creo que en algún momento todos cedemos ante ella -Le secaba la frente mientras asentía con algo de pesar, ante esto Kurogane sonrió con sarcasmo.  
-Niña ingenua, no siempre caes en la oscuridad por un deseo de poder sino por temor. Yo siempre busqué ser más fuerte, así la gente importante para mí no me sería arrebatada por nadie, nunca más.  
-Pero tener poder también acarrea catástrofes y hay cosas que no pueden ser protegidas con él.  
-Lo sé, por ello no importa cuán poderoso seas el miedo a perder aquello que amas jamás te abandona consumiéndote como rastrojo. -Belle estaba absorta en Kurogane, este miraba a la nada y de pronto bufó molesto -Como ves, no eres la primera Princesa necia que desea estar al lado de una bestia y luego le destierra.  
Ella sonrió, a pesar de todo ese chico aún amaba a su Princesa.  
Con esa optimista idea tomó algunas pociones y antídotos guardándolos en una bolsa de cuero junto a la pluma, mientras Kurogane se reponía lo suficiente. Sin embargo la calma se vino abajo cuando un rugido de pantera estremeció el lugar.  
-¡¿Ahora qué?! –gruñó Kurogane utilizando toda su fuerza para levantarse.  
-Esas panteras sólo eran crías –dijo Belle acercándole su espada –supongo que la madre viene a ver qué pasa con sus cachorros.  
Tambaleándose salieron de allí bajando por las escaleras de caracol llegando hasta el salón principal, allí todavía se encontraban los restos del Demonio que Rumple había matado hace unas horas, Kurogane la detuvo al percatarse de los ojos acechantes.  
-Ahora entiendo por qué decías que eran cachorros –susurró viendo el impresionante tamaño de aquél animal que casi llegaba al techo, con un rugido estremecedor saltó a ellos Kurogane lo recibió con su espada pero aún estaba muy débil y cayó hacia atrás, el animal arremetió nuevamente pero Belle lanzó una antorcha para distraerlo, ahora la bestia se lanzó a ella pero un segundo rugido anunció la llegada de una segunda bestia de gran tamaño que interceptó el ataque, mientras forcejeaban Belle se dio cuenta de que parecía estar protegiéndola además de que no sentía nada maligno proveniente de él, tenía apariencia humanoide rodeada de una especie de armadura con sellos budistas que brillaban intensamente. No dejó que se acercara a Belle en ningún momento peleando hasta que la Pantera fue derrotada, entonces se desvaneció en medio de la nada.  
-¡Rápido! Tenemos que encontrar a Rumpelstiltskin -la voz preocupada de Kurogane le dio un terrible presentimiento a Belle.  
-¿Qué era eso? -le detuvo mirándolo con seriedad, él evitó sus ojos al contestar.  
-Eso proviene del lugar de donde vengo, es un "Gohodouji", un demonio que es asignado para proteger a alguien.  
-Y crees que Rumple pudo haberlo asignado a mí.  
-Se supone que sólo son usados por monjes budistas no tengo la menor idea de cómo pudo obtener uno.  
-Pero no entiendo qué tiene de malo –Kurogane se quedó callado y Belle le preguntó con impaciencia -¡¿por qué es malo Kurogane?! –él le miró preocupado.  
-Porque todo tiene un precio, esa criatura prestará su fuerza para proteger a cambio de que el amo absorba todo el daño recibido con su fuerza vital.   
Belle sintió el pánico recorrer su cuerpo y le dio la espalda a Kurogane en busca del espejo del salón, le quitó la manta con que estaba cubierto y le habló imperiosamente.  
-¡Espejo, muéstrame a Rumpelstiltskin! –pero nada pasó, Belle respiró profundamente y volvió a ordenar, ¡He dicho, muéstrame a Rumpelstiltskin ahora! –la superficie del espejo comenzó a moverse como si fuera mercurio líquido.  
-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Se supone que no tienes magia –Kurogane veía con interés.  
-Porque no es la simple criada la que habla, sino el Ama y Señora del Dark Castle quien ordena.  
Kurogane la miró con orgullo, algo había pasado con la chica confundida que conoció en Storybrooke para que se transformara en la mujer valiente que tenía enfrente.  
El espejo entonces mostró la imagen de Rumpelstiltskin, Belle se cubrió la boca para ahogar el grito de dolor al verlo. Estaba en medio de un charco de sangre en brazos de Emma, ella parecía tratar de sanarlo sin lograrlo. Sin embargo trató de concentrarse en el lugar donde se encontraba.  
-Parece estar cerca de las mazmorras –dijo con voz entrecortada empezando a caminar –sígueme conozco un pasaje secreto hasta allá.  
________________________________________  
Después de liberarse de aquellos espectros Rumpelstiltskin, Emma y Syaoran descansaban un poco mientras Mokona saltaba alrededor tratando de animarlos.  
-¿Estás bien? –Emma trataba de ser tan amable como su personalidad huraña le permitía, y mucho más si se trataba de Gold. Él la miró interrogante y luego sonrió suspicaz.  
-Un consejo gratis querida, no te olvides quién soy yo, el temible Señor Gold, el monstruo de Storybrooke. Garfio debe habértelo dicho, si tengo que elegir entre los demás y yo, “yo” sigue ganando.  
-Es exactamente lo que estaba pensando –dijo ella indiferente –ese hombre que mencionas no es el mismo que tengo enfrente -Gold la miró confundido –Henry cree en ti y no es tonto. Además Killian debe lidiar con su propia responsabilidad al meterse en la boca del “cocodrilo” por propia decisión.  
-No te entiendo, casi mato a tu novio entre otras cosas.  
-Lo sé, pero después de lo que vi hoy entiendo por qué debe fastidiarte cuando la gente va a ti a pedirte algo y cuando pides el precio por lo que concediste; quedar como el villano insensible. Soy la Salvadora y todo eso, pero si hay algo que sé, es que todo tiene un precio y nadie queda exento de pago. Creo que el costo de lo que pagamos es lo que nos hace apreciar lo que tenemos.  
Rumpelstiltskin sonrió sinceramente, parecía que la Salvadora había tocado un punto que ningún habitante del Bosque Encantado comprendió. Sin embargo la calma que había tocado su alma acabó cuando un nuevo dolor nació desde las entrañas y Rumpelstiltskin se desplomó, podía sentir su cuerpo partirse y ser rasgado por heridas que no podía curar, Belle estaba en peligro inminente y se había activado el Gohodouji que le asignó después de su encuentro con el Demonio de Tara.  
La sangre seguía fluyendo debilitando su conciencia, podía sentir la oscuridad asomarse peligrosamente. Emma trataba de sanarlo inútilmente, así que decidió que había llegado su hora. Se llevó la mano al pecho y sacó un negro corazón cuya única franja carmín resplandecía como último vestigio de su capacidad de amar.  
-Gold ¿pero qué haces? –Emma protestó pero recibió el corazón cuando él se lo entregó.  
-Tienes que hacerlo polvo antes de que se vuelva completamente negro o todo lo que amas será destruido.  
-¡No haré eso! Puedo ayudarte si me explicas lo que pasa.  
-No hay tiempo, debes ser la Salvadora por un bien mayor, incluso tu madre lo entendió cuando mató a Cora.  
-¿Y qué le voy a decir a Henry o a Belle?  
-Nada, sólo hazlo –dijo Gold con tanta resolución que ella sostuvo con más fuerza el corazón, Syaoran los miraba en silencio dejándole la decisión. Emma miraba aquella franja roja brillando con intensidad y supo que no podía hacerlo cuando todavía existía el hombre en la bestia.  
-No –dijo devolviendo la mirada.  
Rumpelstiltskin cerró los ojos moviendo negativamente la cabeza y lanzando un largo suspiro.  
En otro segundo Emma lo sintió aferrarse a la muñeca arrebatándole el corazón. Ella lo miró sorprendida asustándose al ver sus ojos completamente negros y una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.  
-Debiste hacerle caso cuando todavía estaba por aquí –de un movimiento la tomó del cuello y la lanzó lejos, Syaoran se acercó presuroso pero lo congeló en el acto, terminó de levantarse y se dirigió a él, Mokona saltó pero la desapareció mandándola fuera del castillo, luego arrancó la pluma del bolso de Syaoran y su propio corazón introduciéndolos al mismo tiempo en su cuerpo creando dos Rumpelstiltskin. Uno cansado y herido con sólo una mínima parte de un corazón rojo mientras que el otro se alzaba fuerte y poderoso con la mayor parte de un corazón negro. El Dark One estaba de regreso.  
-Esas plumas tienen un poder impresionante –sonrió a Syaoran que trataba de liberarse –aunque todavía no tengo todo mi poder.  
Emma lanzó un rayo más de magia pero él la detuvo con una mano y lo dirigió contra Syaoran.   
-¿Cómo te atreves a enfrentarme? –Tomó a Emma del cuello otra vez y ella pudo sentir la presión en su cuerpo, como si sus entrañas se comprimieran por dentro y fueran a explotar en cualquier momento, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la boca hasta que una explosión de magia la liberó. Hubo un momento de confusión porque el humo no dejaba ver nada.  
-¡CHIRYU JINENBU! (Danza de los dragones terrenales) –una segunda explosión y Syaoran escuchó la voz de Kurogane con alivio, ayudó a Emma a levantarse y fue hasta él.  
-Tiene la pluma de Sakura y con ella se separó de tu amigo.  
-Lo sé pero tenemos que salir de aquí es demasiado poderoso –Kurogane le mostró la poción que Belle le había dado –Belle y Rumple ya se adelantaron, yo me quedé para ayudarte con Emma –y sin perder tiempo Kurogane estrelló la pócima contra el suelo sacándolos de las mazmorras.  
________________________________________  
Belle y Rumple aparecieron entre niebla azul en las mazmorras inferiores del castillo.  
Ella aún se aferraba a él como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento, podía sentir el débil palpitar de su corazón, o lo que quedaba de él.  
Entonces sintió su mano acariciar su cabello delicadamente y su voz susurrando.  
-Mi Belle, no llores –ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta a qué hora comenzaron a salir las lágrimas pero ahora sollozaba apenas manteniendo el control, Rumpelstiltskin se incorporó abrazándola y dándole consuelo –No soporto verte llorar y menos si es por mi causa Belle, por favor.  
-Te preocupas por mí pero tú eres el que está muy mal –quería dejar de llorar pero las heridas que recorrían su cuerpo empapando su ropa de sangre no ayudaban. El terror la envolvió cuando pensó en perderlo en la muerte una vez más, él la había acostumbrado demasiado a su inmortalidad, sin decir nada terminó de levantarse con ayuda de ella.   
-Ven tenemos que buscar un refugio, ¿dónde está Kurogane?  
-No debe estar lejos, las pociones de transportación que ocupamos son las mismas precisamente porque no tenía idea de su alcance.  
-Hubieras sido una grandiosa aprendiz de magia cariño –él le sonrió con ternura. Pero su expresión cambió a una de terror al sentir al Oscuro acercándose, agarró a Belle de la mano y corrieron hasta llegar a una antigua celda, no como la de Belle porque ésta tenía rejas en lugar de puertas de madera, ella le miró interrogante.  
-El Oscuro está cerca –ambos entraron en la celda y Rumpelstiltskin la miró deleitándose en aquellos hermosos ojos azules que le guiaban a través de la oscuridad –Ese guante que conseguí en Camelot…   
-Rumple ahora no…  
-Tengo que explicarte, -tomó su rostro entre las manos tratando de grabar cada rasgo en su mente -ese guante te guio a la daga porque es mi debilidad. No mi amor por ti, porque… ¿cómo podría ser una debilidad este sentimiento que me hace volverme más fuerte y ser capaz de proteger? por eso no te eligió ni te elegirá Belle –entonces cerró la distancia entre los dos reclamando sus labios, ella le correspondió anhelante sin embargo a medida que profundizaban el beso su corazón se rompía, un beso entre lágrimas y sangre sólo podía significar el dolor de una despedida.  
Fue él quien cortó el beso y la empujó hasta el fondo de la celda, salió y cerró la puerta con llave, ella se levantó corriendo agarrando la reja con fuerza.  
-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Déjame salir, -ella podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, pero también su determinación.  
-Por amor he perdido todo, pero aún sigo buscando la belleza de seguir protegiendo, -recitaba sin apartar los ojos de ella –con tu fuerza y bondad soy capaz de proteger sin importar lo difícil del pasado, yo aún puedo ver un breve destello de luz en medio de un océano de oscuridad –él también se aferraba a la reja temblando, mientras Belle veía acercarse al Oscuro.  
-¡RUMPLE! ¡YA VIENE, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! ¡RUMPLE!   
-No me moveré –decía en un susurro –no me moveré, además aún está atado a la daga.  
-¿Te refieres a esta? –con un movimiento de la mano el Oscuro conjuró la daga y la enterró en el cuerpo de Rumpelstiltskin, Belle gritó desesperada por no poder hacer nada viendo cómo la luz de aquellos ojos miel se desvanecía. Luego vino una segunda herida pero él seguía aferrado a la reja, con la tercera se escuchó la daga partirse y un trueno azotó el Dark Castle. Fue cuando Rumpelstiltskin cayó deslizándose, Belle pudo sentir la fuerza de su agarre debilitarse hasta soltarla por completo. El Oscuro se acercó a él riendo.  
-Al fin me deshice de ti Rumpelstiltskin, jamás creí que un insignificante hilandero cobarde fuera capaz de mantenerme cautivo durante más de tres siglos, -dijo con odio agarrándolo del cuello para mirarlo a la cara -todo por ese maldito amor por tu hijo y esa mujer. Un corazón increíblemente fuerte, cada vez que me acercaba a llenarlo de oscuridad te aferrabas a algo haciéndome retroceder. Por eso tuve que esperar al poder de la pluma, era lo único que nos separaría para yo poder hundir la daga en lo que queda de tu corazón y quedarme con toda esa fuerza. Pero antes de eso quiero que veas cómo muere esta mujer.   
El Oscuro lo soltó y fue hacia donde Belle estaba encerrada, extendió su mano a la reja pero antes de poder tocarla una descarga lo lanzó hacia atrás.  
-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! –  
-Una barrera capaz de mantener lo que más amo fuera de tu alcance –explicó con los ojos cerrados.  
-Tu último resquicio de magia, ¿y lo usaste para esto? Una vez que mueras la tendré para mí Rumpelstiltskin, tal vez hasta decida seguir usando tu cara y la convierta en mi esclava. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que resistirá antes de que me suplique la muerte?  
-La barrera sólo me da tiempo…  
-¿Tiempo?  
-¡HAMA RYOUJIN! –Un fuerte ataque derrumbó la pared y Kurogane entró, sus ojos parecían los de un demonio, se lanzó hacia el Oscuro sin temor, este se mostraba confiado, pero algo en la frente de Kurogane lo hizo retroceder.  
-Supongo que tendré tiempo para ajustar cuentas con cada uno de ustedes –y desapareció.  
Kurogane rompió la cerradura y Belle corrió hasta Rumple tomándolo en su regazo.  
-¡Dime qué hacer! ¡Debe haber algo!...  
-Vive por los dos… sólo tú serás la prueba de mi existencia…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por maltratar tanto a Rumple, pero creo que a veces es necesario sentirse desnudo en la oscuridad para tomar acciones radicales en tu vida.   
> Las palabras que Rumple dice para crear la barrera son fragmentos de la canción Strength (Ending de X-1999) Como ven amo el universo Clamp y toda su mitología, la cual es muy parecida a OUAT.  
> Me alegró mucho escribir la conversación entre Belle y Tomoyo ya que son de mis personajes favoritos, espero que también les haya gustado.  
> Sé que ahora está crítica la situación pero a veces se debe pagar un precio alto si deseamos un final feliz.


	9. "El Precio de la Valentía"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Si sólo con tu fuerza y bondad es posible proteger mis verdaderos sentimientos; entonces el corazón de la gente puede cambiar. Quiero creerlo para vivir un mañana. Por favor no llores más, porque estoy aquí. Podemos vivir sin perdernos nunca más." (Strength - Kohei Koizumi)

Érase una vez en un tiempo lejano, en una tienda donde los sueños se hacen realidad…

Yuko mantenía la mirada fija en aquel artefacto maldito, a pesar de estar sellado en un contenedor de cristal ella era capaz de ver el constante flujo de neblina negra alrededor de la hoja metálica, era como si atrapara el nombre de su estudiante bajo los hermosos embrocados negros. Sin embargo esa parte de la daga la tenía sin cuidado, lo verdaderamente interesante era su empuñadura. Antiguamente, en tiempos más salvajes, una empuñadura significaba una guarda para controlar el poder y la ferocidad de la hoja que se manejaba, si ésta era débil corría el peligro de romperse y dañar a su dueño.   
La daga del Oscuro no era la excepción, el poder estaba en la hoja mientras que el control lo poseía la empuñadura.   
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del “niño tonto”.  
-¡Yuko al fin lo logré! - Rumpelstiltskin entró con un pergamino en sus manos orgulloso de sí mismo.  
-Así que lo has conseguido, déjame ver eso –dijo desvaneciéndolo de las manos de su creador y apareciéndolo en sus manos, analizó cada letra, cada frase, cada párrafo asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún error –Sí, parece que todo está en orden: una maldición capaz de mandar a todo un reino a otro mundo, sólo necesita ser lanzada por alguien cuya sed de venganza sea insaciable.  
-No te preocupes, siempre se puede encontrar a alguien así.  
-Ahora sólo tendrás qué esperar el momento adecuado.  
-¡¿Qué?! No, ya he esperado mucho tiempo –rugió Rumpelstiltskin enfadado.  
-He dicho que esperarás o no volverás a ver esto –dijo Yuko desapareciendo la maldición entre sus dedos, Rumpelstiltskin tembló de ira antes de lanzarse hacia el contenedor de cristal y destrozarlo, con la daga de nuevo en sus manos amenazó a Yuko.  
-Devuélvela Yuko ó… - Rumpelstiltskin no terminó la frase al sentir su cuerpo quedarse estático, cada músculo parecía congelado, escuchó su voz amenazante.  
-¿Crees que necesito ese cacharro para controlarte Rumple? ¿Acaso no has visto el alcance de mis poderes? Podrás ser el Oscuro, pero yo he manejado los hilos del destino durante siglos y no permitiré que un estudiante malagradecido estropeé todo.   
-Sólo dime dónde está –jadeó Rumpelstiltskin.  
-No te preocupes, la envié al Bosque Prohibido y conociéndote es seguro que la encontrarás.  
-Entonces yo…  
-Sí, es hora de que vuelvas. Tienes muchas cosas qué hacer y muchos tratos qué firmar. Confío en que sea el tiempo suficiente para que Baelfire cumpla con su destino.  
Yuko sonrió antes de aparecer su sello mágico a los pies de Rumpelstiltskin, este desapareció entre nubes de colores hacia su tierra natal.  
“Muy bien Rumpelstiltskin ahora estás en camino de encontrar la empuñadura que será capaz de guardar tu corazón…”  
________________________________________  
Muchas décadas después en el Reino de Avonlea…  
La muerte era inminente, estaba segura de ello y sin embargo no temía ya que desde muy joven le enseñaron a aceptarla. Pero Belle, su querida e ingenua hija había sido criada de otra manera. Siempre soñando despierta viajando por mundos conocidos sólo en los libros. Cómo aceptar una muerte tan prematura sin darle la oportunidad de ver el mundo. "¡NO! Se negaba a aceptarlo.  
"Bruja de las dimensiones, sé que puedes escucharme. Tengo un deseo y estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio"  
La fuerza de sus pensamientos llegó hasta Yuko, inmediatamente se detuvo el tiempo y el espacio en aquella habitación. Sólo podía escucharse el agitado respirar de madre e hija.  
-¿Qué sucede? -Belle miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad y asombro. De pronto sintió las manos de su madre estrechar fuertemente sus hombros confrontando su mirada.  
-Tienes qué prometer que no importa lo que escuches o veas ninguna palabra debe salir de tu boca.  
-Pero...no entiendo...  
-¡PROMÉTELO! -la voz desesperada hizo que Belle diera su palabra.  
-Lo prometo.  
-No recuerdo que la prudencia fuera una de tus virtudes "Elin" -la enigmática voz de Yuko precedió a su elegante figura. Belle se sobresaltó al ver a la extraña mujer pero fue más grande su sorpresa al oírla dirigirse a su madre con tanta familiaridad y con un nombre que jamás había escuchado.   
-Hace mucho tiempo que nadie usaba ese nombre para mí -la Reina de Avonlea sonrió con nostalgia.  
-Elin de Ylfing, hija predilecta del Clan del Lobo y guardiana de sus secretos. Suficientemente valiente como para aceptar un matrimonio político.  
-Evité una guerra entre Avonlea y mi Clan; salvé vidas.  
-A costa de renunciar a tu derecho de sucesión, a tu libertad, a tu nombre mismo.  
-Si hubiera tenido que renunciar a mi vida lo habría hecho –dijo alzándose altivamente.   
-Lo sé querida. -Yuko sonrió complacida.  
-Y los dioses me recompensaron con un hombre que me ama sobre todas las cosas y una hermosa hija que deseo proteger.  
-¿Y por eso me has llamado? ¿Tu vida a cambio de la suya?  
-No puedo negociar con algo que perderé y el precio por la vida de otra persona es demasiado alto.  
-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu deseo? -Elin pensó por unos segundos mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
-Deseo que siempre haya alguien capaz de encontrarla cuando ella más lo necesite.  
Yuko la miró sorprendida para luego reír satisfecha.  
-¡Un deseo muy inteligente! Si todos fueran capaces de pensar antes de formular sus deseos ya estaría en la ruina Elin.  
-¿Concederás mi deseo?  
-Un deseo simple con grandes implicaciones por un costo menor. Puedo hacerlo pero ¿pagarás el precio?  
-Lo haré.   
-Mi precio entonces es "este momento" -Elin la miró interrogante -el recuerdo de tu último acto de valentía a favor de tu hija.  
-Pero si yo muero, el recuerdo será tomado de Belle.  
-Y la búsqueda de ese recuerdo la llevará a cometer un error que le traerá un gran sufrimiento.  
Elin miró el rostro angustiado de su hija por unos segundos haciéndola titubear pero al final dijo con resolución.  
-No puedo evitar que cometa errores ni que sufra por ellos, pero al menos estará viva y tendrá la oportunidad de redimirse y buscar su felicidad.  
-¡Madre!...  
-¡Lo prometiste! –le recordó severamente y Belle llevó sus manos a la boca con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Elin la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.  
-“Haz lo valiente y la valentía te seguirá” –dijo Elin en el oído de Belle, luego hizo un gesto afirmativo a Yuko aceptando el trato.  
Con un gesto de despedida Yuko dejo correr el tiempo de nuevo, ellas estaban debajo de una mesa hasta que un ogro la pateó dejándolas al descubierto, Elin tomó a Belle con fuerza y ambas corrieron hacia la puerta, la arrojó a un lado y tomó la espada de una armadura cercana, el ogro estiró su mano a ella pero Elin blandió la espada hiriendo su mano, este rugió con dolor e ira golpeándola hasta el otro extremo del salón, entonces se concentró en una aterrorizada Belle yendo tras ella, llegaron unos cuantos soldados de Avonlea. “Justo a tiempo, gracias Yuko” Entonces tomó de nuevo la espada y un jarrón arrojándolo a la espalda del ogro llamando su atención.  
-¡Mi Señora! –gritó un soldado.  
-¡Llévensela de aquí mientras lo distraigo! –gritó concentrada en la criatura.  
-¡No, madre, ven conmigo! –Gritó Belle desesperada – ¡No quiero olvidarte por favor! ¡No me hagas esto!  
-¡ES UNA ORDEN! ¡VÁYANSE! –Elin se dirigió a los soldados ignorando la súplica de Belle, sin embargo ésta logró soltarse de uno de ellos y fue hacia su madre, antes de poder acercarse más un manotazo del ogro hizo que se golpeara la cabeza, Elin furiosa cortó la mano de la bestia y repitió su orden. Uno de los soldados ya llevaba a Belle en los hombros y los demás salieron corriendo con él para traer refuerzos.  
Aquél fatídico día, Elin de Yilfing se enfrentaría valientemente hasta la muerte con tal de salvar la vida de su hija; convirtiéndose así en un héroe anónimo, pues Belle al despertar no recordaría nada de sus últimos momentos con su querida madre.  
________________________________________  
Actualmente en Storybrooke…  
A diferencia de David y Snow que les daban mil y un consejos e indicaciones, Regina observó en silencio la preparación de Henry y Sakura antes de partir. Se decidió que una motoneta era lo más indicado para atravesar la ciudad.  
-Sakura tiene experiencia con vehículos de alta velocidad –había dicho Fye sonriente.  
Henry se armó con la ballesta y un carcaj lleno de flechas hechizadas para deshacer la magia, en una funda amarrada al cinturón llevaba la daga del Oscuro. Al sentir la mirada de su madre volteó para encontrar una expresión que jamás había visto en ella, y no estaba seguro de lo que significaba.  
-Bueno, tengo que irme... -Regina lo abrazó brevemente y dio un último ajuste al carcaj.  
-Lo sé, cuida de la Princesa, ahora ella es tu responsabilidad –dijo tratando de mantener la firmeza en su voz, Henry no esperaba aquello pero lo hizo sentir bien.  
-Volveré, lo prometo –dijo sonriendo para luego subir al vehículo y arrancar junto con Sakura.  
Regina los vio partir con el temor estrujando sus entrañas.  
-Los hijos pueden ser tanto una bendición como una maldición –Maléfica estaba parada a un lado de ella –Y si Henry sigue por el sendero del Héroe, esa sensación que tienes en el estómago jamás se irá.  
-Y sin embargo no desearía un destino diferente para él –suspiró tratando de aliviar la tensión –Bueno, ¿lista para patear el trasero de ese hechicero?  
-Claro, espero que estés lista para ser mi jinete Regina –Maléfica saltó de la torre para transformarse en un temible dragón, Regina sonrió desapareciendo entre neblina púrpura apareciendo en su espalda.  
Kyle al darse cuenta de su presencia se precipitó contra ellas.  
-¡Elévate Maléfica! No quiero destruir el castillo.  
Ante un bufido de fuego el enorme dragón se elevó hasta los cielos y Kyle las siguió como esperaban.  
-¿Te crees tan fuerte como para comandar un dragón? –Kyle se burló lanzando un relámpago hacia ellas, Regina lo esquivó por poco Maléfica contraatacó con una llamarada de fuego abrazador, pero Lilith bajo la influencia de Kyle lo protegía con alas desplegadas.  
Ambos dragones sobrevolaron en círculos midiendo sus fuerzas, era una lucha entre la experiencia milenaria de Maléfica contra el ímpetu juvenil de Lilith. Regina se dio cuenta de ello, así que decidió que lo mejor era dejar que madre e hija se las arreglaran. Cuando estuvo cerca de Kyle desapareció y apareció detrás de él.  
-Ahora veamos qué tan valiente eres –le dijo al oído y luego se arrojó al vació con él fuertemente agarrado. Podía sentir la magia retorcerse al tratar de liberarse, pero ella había aprendido del hechicero más poderoso del Bosque Encantado, no permitiría que un hechicerillo se burlara de ella otra vez. Cuando casi hubieron llegado al piso una explosión de fuego los abrazó a ambos, Regina pudo sentir la calidez de un fuego carmesí rodearla como si se tratara de una tierna caricia, “siempre he estado contigo, sólo que ahora puedes escucharme” Regina confusa miró a todos lados para saber de dónde provenía esa profunda voz “el fuego ahora será tu protector hasta el final de tus días”. Por el contrario, Kyle luchaba por extinguirlo arrastrándose en el suelo.   
________________________________________  
Mientras tanto Sakura manejaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Storybrooke, a pesar de encontrarse con criaturas desaforadas Henry se dio cuenta que la princesa era capaz de percibir su presencia antes de que aparecieran, estaba seguro que ella poseía un tipo de magia extraña. Al irse acercando a la Torre del Reloj alcanzaron a ver los cinco corazones aun girando y envueltos en llamas.  
-Es el núcleo de la maldición –comentó Sakura.  
-Supongo que es mi turno ¿verdad? –dijo armando la ballesta, Sakura asintió con resolución y arrancó hacia el corazón más cercano para darle un mejor ángulo de tiro, este agradeció haber practicado su puntería con Robin ya que el hecho de ir en un vehículo que esquivaba furiosas bestias y tratar de dar en el blanco a un objetivo suspendido en el aire no era ni por asomo una tarea fácil. Dos tiros fallaron por mucho poniéndolo nervioso “¿y si no lo conseguía?” entonces la expresión de su madre vino a su mente recordando que alguien más lo había mirado de esa forma: su abuelo. ¿No fue el mismo Rumpelstiltskin quien le otorgó el cuidado de su daga? ¿Y Regina no había confiado lo suficiente como para dejarlo partir?   
Él no era nadie para defraudar esa confianza, apuntó nuevamente hacia arriba y disparó, el corazón se desintegró de inmediato.  
-Bien hecho Henry, -dijo Sakura contenta, pero al distraerse una bestia hizo derrapar la moto haciéndolos caer, corrieron hasta la biblioteca cerrando las puertas tras de sí, sin embargo las bestias seguían acumulándose al otro lado para hacerla sucumbir, subieron hasta lo alto de la torre del Reloj y Henry abrió la compuerta de este subiendo hasta el techo.  
Desde ahí armó una vez más la ballesta y se concentró hasta dar en el blanco, tres corazones más cayeron, cuando iba por el último escuchó el fuerte estruendo de la puerta al caer.  
-Acaba con esto –dijo Sakura prendiendo una serie de bengalas dejándolas caer para distraer a las bestias, Henry nuevamente apuntó hacia el último corazón, estaba a punto de dejar ir el tiro cuando una de las criaturas escalando por la parte de afuera del edificio le atacó, Henry sintió la enorme fuerza del animal caer sobre él haciendo que tirara la ballesta lejos mientras que el carcaj se perdió en alguna parte de la calle, ahora la única esperanza de romper la maldición estaba en la flecha que descansaba en el arma, él forcejeaba agarrando el hocico para no ser devorado.  
-¡Henry! –Sin siquiera pensarlo Sakura se precipitó contra la bestia empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, ambos rodaron hasta el borde del techo gracias al impulso, la bestia cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras que Sakura se aferraba a la madera del techo. Henry suspiró con alivio al ver que no había caído. – ¡Primero la maldición! De lo contrario nada nos salvará –gritó utilizando todas sus fuerza para no caer.  
Henry recuperó la ballesta, respiró conteniendo el aire, apuntó a su objetivo y dejó ir el tiro junto con el aire de sus pulmones. Casi pudo ver la flecha recorrer su camino en cámara lenta hasta dar en el blanco creando una oleada de magia por todo Storybrooke.   
Sakura ya no podía soportar más, sus manos comenzaban a resbalarse y justo cuando creía que se soltaría, la mano de Henry la atrapó. Vio su rostro sonriente asomarse para luego ayudarla a subir, ambos se tiraron boca arriba recobrando el aliento.  
-¡Lo lograste, Príncipe Henry!   
-¿Sabes? Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a ese título –dijo Henry algo arrogante, sin embargo la palidez llegó a su rostro levantándose rápidamente y buscando en todo alrededor.  
-¿Qué te sucede? –dijo Sakura asustada al ver su expresión, Henry le mostró la funda de la daga rota y vacía como respuesta.  
________________________________________  
Todos en las afueras del castillo sintieron el choque de magia al quebrarse la maldición, las bestias retornaron a su forma humana confundidos y doloridos. Regina suspiró con alivio, era una clara señal de que Henry había tenido éxito. Su atención volvió a Kyle lista para tomarlo como prisionero, sin embargo un atronador relámpago cayó sobre el Dark Castle y un furioso viento se desató haciendo que nubes negras se arremolinaran hasta cubrir el cielo.   
-Creo que ahora soy el menor de tus problemas Regina –Kyle rio con vehemencia –El Oscuro se ha liberado de su daga y a estas alturas Rumpelstiltskin debe estar muerto.  
-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –Regina fue furiosa hacia él pero de pronto se abrió un portal como vía de escape para Kyle, este le dio una última sonrisa a Regina antes de que se cerrara por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Clan de Ylfing ó Clan del Lobo es de procedencia nórdica, se menciona en el poema de Beowulf. Quería darle más relevancia a la madre de Belle de lo que se le dio en la serie así que tomé a bien que perteneciera a este clan y por ello tuviera lo necesario para atraer la atención de Yuko, por otro lado los protectores del clan son lobos y siempre me gustó la manera en que Ruby protegía a Belle, por lo que es posible que ella respondiera al llamado de la sangre de Belle.


	10. "Lloraré Por Ti"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No quiero un amor a medias, rasgado y partido por la mitad. He luchado y sufrido tanto, que merezco algo entero, intenso...  
> ¡Indestructible!” (Frida Kahlo)

En el interior del Dark Castle…  
“Vive por los dos… sólo tú serás la prueba de mi existencia…” fueron las últimas palabras de Rumpelstiltskin antes sumirse en la inconciencia.  
Kurogane temblaba de impotencia tratando controlar el deseo de destruir todo a su paso, en este momento Belle no necesitaba a otro demonio sin control, podía ver sus lágrimas mojando el rostro impasible de Rumple mientras lo acariciaba con ternura. Pensaba en qué decir o hacer pero en ese instante ella cambió abruptamente su actitud limpiando su rostro y hablando severamente a Rumpelstiltskin.  
-¡NO! El trato era “para siempre” y Rumpelstiltskin jamás falta a un contrato –Belle de repente sintió una oleada de enfado negándose a aceptar aquella situación, eso le sirvió para tomar el control de sus emociones pensando en una solución y las palabras de Tomoyo acudieron a su mente “no sólo te ayudara a salir sino que llegada la hora, salvará la vida de la persona más importante para ti” con manos temblorosas sacó la pluma de su bolsa para luego sentir el fuerte agarre de Kurogane.  
-Tomoyo sabía que esto pasaría –él la miró con una expresión entre sorprendida y anhelante, Belle se conmovió al recordar tener esa misma mirada al enterarse que Rumple estaba vivo aunque en manos de Zelena –Prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para devolverla a Sakura.  
Kurogane asintió soltando su mano, entonces Belle acercó la pluma al pecho de Rumpelstiltskin absorbiéndola suavemente, se inclinó para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, aún eran débiles pero constantes.  
-¿Por qué no despierta? –Kurogane preguntó al tiempo que llegaban Emma y Syaoran, Mokona saltó de las ropas de él hacia Rumpelstiltskin analizando sus heridas pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada de Belle.  
-¿Puedes ayudarme a hablar con la Bruja de las Dimensiones? Deseo hacer un trato.  
-¡Hey, sabes que cualquier cosa que le pidas tendrá un precio! –Kurogane la hizo mirarlo a los ojos pero sólo vio decisión.  
-Un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar.  
-Pero…  
-¡No voy a dejarlo morir!, además el Oscuro está allá afuera y sinceramente el único capaz de enfrentarse a él y tener una oportunidad de ganar es Rumple.  
-En este momento el parecido con tu madre es asombroso querida –la voz de Yuko se escuchó a través de la proyección de Mokona.  
Belle sintió la curiosidad tratar de abrirse camino con la certeza de que Yuko estudiaba su reacción, sin embargo ella había vivido el tiempo suficiente con Rumpelstiltskin como para ceder tan fácilmente al juego de esa mujer, así que se obligó a ignorar sus palabras por el bien de su esposo –El corazón de Rumple absorbió la pluma de Sakura manteniéndolo con vida, pero a diferencia del Oscuro él no despierta.  
Yuko suspiró con resignación centrando su mirada en su discípulo.  
-Ese “niño tonto” dejó que lo apalearan hasta el límite de sus capacidades.   
-¿Puedes curar sus heridas?   
-Puedo hacerlo pero todo lo que necesita está aquí –Belle cerró los ojos con cansancio.  
-Entonces ¿cuál es el precio para que lo transportes a tu tienda? –Yuko la observó por unos segundos midiendo su decisión.  
-Mi precio es un objeto que represente el amor entre ustedes… -Belle la miró asustada al comprender a qué se refería.  
-Nuestra taza desportillada… pero… fue rota y no la tengo aquí…  
-Yo la traje conmigo Belle – se escuchó la voz de Sakura, ella y Henry habían llegado y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia.   
-¿Tú?  
-Cuando salimos de la tienda la tomé, algo me decía que era importante tenerla cerca –dijo entregándole la bolsa de tela con los fragmentos de su amada taza de té, Belle los sacó con cuidado y Yuko se dirigió a Emma.  
-¿Podrías hacer el honor “Salvadora”? –Emma asintió uniendo con su magia cada fragmento en su lugar dejando una taza completa cuyo único defecto era un trozo astillado.  
Belle la acarició por última vez antes de ofrecerla a Yuko, Mokona la absorbió y apareció en sus manos, ella la analizó como si de oro se tratara.  
-No es la primera vez que es destruida ¿verdad? –Belle negó con desgano.  
-La primera vez fui yo al perder mis recuerdos en la frontera de Storybrooke.  
-Y ahora fue Rumple, ¿puedes ver porqué ningún otro objeto es capaz de representar su amor?  
-Porque esa pequeña taza es indestructible –ella sonrió con amargura.  
-Hay algo más que debes saber.  
-¿Ahora qué? –su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, no entendía por qué pero esa mujer le irritaba como nadie.  
-Si me llevo a Rumpelstiltskin es posible que jamás recuperes los recuerdos de la muerte de tu madre –Belle la miró con una helada expresión en el rostro.  
-¡Nunca he tenido tratos contigo hasta ahora!  
-Pero tu madre sí, por ello cada vez que estás cerca de recordar ocurre algo que lo impide a pesar de tus esfuerzos. Esos recuerdos ahora son míos y puedo hacer de ellos lo que desee.  
-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con Rumple?  
-Hasta ahora nada, él ni siquiera sabe que están en mi poder –esa mujer seguía probando su temple, pero Belle sabía exactamente lo que quería -Así que… sabiendo esto ¿todavía estás dispuesta a seguir con este trato?  
-Lo estoy –contestó sin vacilar ya habría tiempo de descubrir qué había pasado con su madre.   
-Definitivamente te pareces a ella –Yuko sonrió para luego aparecer su sello mágico llevándose a Rumpelstiltskin consigo.  
________________________________________  
Terminado el encuentro con Kyle, los demás entraron a las mazmorras por el agujero que había abierto el ataque de Kurogane dando lugar a una pequeña reunión feliz con Regina abrazando a Henry mientras que los Charming y Killian hacían lo mismo con Emma.   
Y para Belle no podía haber nada más insoportable en ese momento que verlos juntos, así que se escabulló hasta llegar a su antigua celda recordando los tiempos donde era sólo la criada de Rumpelstiltskin, entró sentándose en la fría losa donde había dormido las primeras noches de su cautiverio. Allí fue cuando se percató de la suciedad en sus manos, al mirarlas se dio cuenta con horror que la sangre de Rumple seguía allí como un cruel recordatorio del destino. Se levantó apresurada al lavabo abriendo la llave del agua, esta soltó un rechinido pero nada salió de ella. Entonces sacó un pañuelo tratando de quitar la sangre hasta casi hacerse daño, la desesperación estaba haciendo presa de ella hasta que sintió las manos de Kurogane detenerla, ella miró hacia arriba dándose cuenta de lo alto que era, él no dijo nada pero su expresión dolida llegó a su corazón, soltándola fue hacia la tubería, de una patada la rompió dejando salir agua a borbotones, ella se acercó y comenzó a lavar sus manos dejando que el agua corriera llevándose consigo la sangre junto con su desesperación.  
Cuando salieron de la celda ella podía pensar nuevamente con coherencia mientras se dirigía al salón principal donde los demás esperaban. Por sus expresiones dedujo que Emma ya les había informado sobre Rumpelstiltskin, así que antes de que comenzaran las muestras de compasión habló con firmeza.  
-¿Ya pensaron qué vamos a hacer con el Oscuro? –Todos la miraron sorprendidos y confusos, ella sonrió con ironía –No tienen ni idea de lo que estamos enfrentando...  
-La mujer tiene razón –el timbre de Rumpelstiltskin hizo eco en la habitación seguido de un atronador relámpago. No se percataron de su presencia hasta que se vieron inmóviles ante la creciente presión que ejercía.  
–Nunca espere tal comité de bienvenida, todos los legendarios héroes reunidos sólo para inclinarse ante mí -Al ver que seguía usando el rostro de su esposo, un sentimiento de indignación se apoderó de ella.  
-Eso jamás maldito… -Killian trató de ir contra él pero la presión aumentó.  
-Dije "inclinarse ante mí" –siseó como serpiente mientras caían de rodillas sin que moviera un solo dedo, sonrió con suficiencia paseando entre ellos con las manos cruzadas en la espalda -¿Cuál es la necesidad de pelear? Al final no sólo obtendré Storybrooke sino que ahora, con el poder de la pluma soy capaz de atravesar dimensiones a mi antojo. Y tú, pequeño Soel me acompañaras para asegurar que la bruja de las dimensiones no intervenga.   
Mokona salió corriendo, no era cobarde pero sabía que si el Oscuro la atrapaba, Syaoran y los demás no podrían continuar su viaje.   
-¡Huye ahora! –la voz de Belle se escuchó seguida del sonido de un frasco estrellarse, la poción creó un agujero en la pared que Mokona aprovechó para escapar. El Oscuro se precipitó aferrándola del cuello, sin embargo Belle sostuvo la mirada de aquellos ojos negros como el ónix. Sintió que por primera vez estaba frente a frente con su enemigo, aquel que constantemente trataba de arrebatarle al hombre que amaba sumiéndolo en la oscuridad.  
-¿Cómo es que puedes moverte? -preguntó más para sí tratando de entender pero algo captó su atención afuera porque su mirada se desvió a la ventana -Después tendremos tiempo de divertirnos "querida" -sonrió burlonamente y desapareció.  
Al instante todos recobraron la movilidad sin dejar de sentirse abrumados por el poder. Kurogane revisó el cuello de Belle donde comenzaban a aparecer marcas de moretones, Regina la miraba desconcertada.  
-Toda esa oscuridad ¿por qué no te afectó?   
-Viví con Rumple cuando era más el Oscuro que un hombre, a veces llegaba con toda esa oscuridad al Dark Castle haciéndome caer en la inconciencia, fue así como comenzó a encerrarse por días en su torre de trabajo hasta que su ira se aplacaba. Supongo que me acostumbré a ella.  
-¿Qué fue lo que llamó su atención? -preguntó Henry asomándose a la ventana.  
-Fue la presencia de su amigo Fye -contestó Regina dirigiéndose a Syaoran y Kurogane, éstos intercambiaron miradas dirigiéndose a la puerta. Sin embargo Kurogane se detuvo mirando a Belle, ella le sonrió tomando su mano.  
-¡Hey! ve con Fye tengo la sospecha de que manifestó su presencia mágica para salvarnos –le dijo segura de que Kurogane estaría bien, a pesar del dolor se había dado cuenta que por alguna razón el Oscuro evitaba enfrentarlo.  
-¿Tú qué harás?  
-Hay muchas cosas en la bóveda para tratar de contenerlo, es lo único que podemos hacer hasta que vuelva Rumple.  
-¿Sigues confiando en él? -Killian la miró con lástima, estaba a punto de responder pero…  
-Mientras Belle y Henry estén aquí él siempre hallará la forma de volver. No es necesario que te preocupes “pirata” -gruñó Kurogane molesto por la interrupción, Killian se apartó para evitar problemas viéndolo salir con Syaoran.  
________________________________________  
Watanuki Kimihiro, un adolescente de unos 17 años, muy alto de cabello negro, sus gafas disimulaban lo peculiar de sus ojos, ya que el derecho era color marrón y el izquierdo era de un azul intenso. Llegó a la tienda de Yuko con su usual uniforme escolar y maletín en mano, esperaba que su empleadora no tuviera tantas tareas para el día de hoy y poder salir temprano del trabajo.  
-Yuko ya llegué... -se atragantó al entrar y verla a lado del cuerpo de un hombre inconsciente -sabía que faltaba poco para que asesinaras a alguien...  
-No seas tonto, aún no ha muerto -dijo Yuko zarandeando su cabello como si fuera un cachorro.  
-¡NO HAGAS ESO! -gritó irritado.  
-Sin embargo está a punto de cruzar esa línea -dijo pensativa   
-¡Deja de ignorarme!   
-¿Y adivina quién lo traerá de vuelta? -Yuko empujó su frente con el dedo índice, ante el leve toque este cayó inconsciente en un montón de almohadas que había preparado.  
-¡Maru y Moro! Es hora de trabajar -llamó y dos niñas entraron a la habitación con un cofre de hierro forjado adornado con emblemas de dragones, lobos y cisnes -Debemos preparar el cuerpo de Rumpelstiltskin -dijo sacando el metal filoso de la herida.  
-La daga del Oscuro está rota -dijeron las niñas al unísono.  
-Es hora de crear una nueva empuñadura -sonrió observando la intensa aura entre azul y marrón que serpenteaba alrededor de aquella taza desportillada.  
Watanuki despertó en la oscuridad hallándose atrapado entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad.  
-¡¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera me pregunte!? -gritó molesto pero el ruido de alguien llorando atrajo su atención. A unos pocos metros estaba un niño pequeño sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas. Entre más profundos eran sus sollozos la oscuridad lo envolvía como si fueran garras. Él sabía que si era devorado por completo no habría regreso.  
-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? Tienes qué correr... -sin embargo este no se movió Watanuki corrió a él tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo fuera del alcance de esas garras. Al instante reaccionaron agresivas contra él como si fueran serpientes.  
-¡Ya déjenlo! -decía moviendo sus manos como si espantara insectos.  
-Déjame solo, ellos siempre me abandonan… -aquellas palabras dichas por una voz en extremo triste paralizaron a Watanuki. Centró su atención en él y se puso a su altura para ver su rostro. Se trataba de un niño occidental bastante común, sin embargo sus ojos marrones, cristalinos como la miel revelaban la soledad de un niño perdido.  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Le miró primero con desconfianza, luego se encogió de hombros y respondió.  
-Rumpelstiltskin -Watanuki le dedicó una amable mirada.  
-Rumpelstiltskin, te prometo que "yo no te abandonaré"  
Entonces como una prueba de su juramento las olas de oscuridad se precipitaron contra ellos envolviendo el cuerpo del pequeño tratando de arrebatárselo a Watanuki que lo aferraba de ambas manos, podía ver el terror en sus ojos dilatados por las lágrimas. Cuando la oscuridad comenzó a envolverlo también el pequeño dejó de luchar.  
-Déjame ir.  
-¡¿Estás loco?! Claro que no haré eso.  
-Si no lo haces tú también te lastimarás y los que te quieren estarían tristes. -Watanuki le miró sorprendido.  
-¿Y qué hay de ti?   
-¿Quién podría amarme? -dijo tristemente -si muero nadie llorará por mí.  
-Yo lo haré -le dijo con resolución sorprendiéndolo -si me prometes no morir el día de hoy.  
-Lo prometo -dijo aferrándose otra vez a Watanuki, sonrió y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas. La oscuridad los soltó al escucharse un aullido seguido de la aparición de un enorme lobo café gruñendo amenazadoramente. La oscuridad cesó su ataque y el lobo se volvió a ellos, Watanuki mantenía a Rumpelstiltskin detrás de él hasta que sintió un firme agarre en su hombro seguido de una voz profunda.  
-No te preocupes, sólo venimos a ayudar a Rumple -Watanuki se encontró de frente con un hombre parecido a Kurogane con la diferencia de que este llevaba tatuado un dragón en la mano derecha.  
-Ahora está dormido -sonrió un niño rubio de ojos azules y larga cabellera mirando a un Rumpelstiltskin agotado. Ahora el lobo se acercó hasta él y a medida que lo hacía se transformaba en una mujer occidental de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro. Con ternura tomó a Rumple en brazos y se lo dio a Watanuki.  
-Dile que estamos dispuestos a pelear junto a él si es por las razones correctas.  
-Nuestro poder será el suyo…  
-Y su causa será la nuestra…  
Un destello de luz los envolvió y Watanuki se aferró más al pequeño.  
-Bienvenidos -Watanuki abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Yuko -mis tontos estudiantes.  
________________________________________  
Rumpelstiltskin abrió lentamente los ojos con el cuerpo dolorido, aún se encontraba recostado boca abajo en el futón de Yuko, con la espalda al descubierto podía sentir el cosquilleo de la magia cerrar sus heridas.  
-¿Cómo está el chico? –preguntó con voz ronca refiriéndose a Watanuki.  
-El pobre se quedó dormido después de traerte, no te preocupes estará bien en unas cuantas horas.  
-Tu nuevo aprendiz es muy poderoso.  
-Sólo que no lo sabe, también es un “niño tonto” como tú.  
-Necesito volver…-trató de levantarse pero el cansancio lo hizo derrumbarse otra vez.  
-El hecho de estar vivo no quiere decir que tengas lo necesario para enfrentar al Oscuro. Te recuerdo que tiene la mayoría de tu corazón.  
-Pero no lo más importante.  
-Esa chica hace que te comportes de forma muy peculiar… -sonrió con picardía, pero él mantenía el semblante serio.  
-Vi al padre de Kurogane.  
-Era necesario reforzar tu corazón con ingredientes poderosos.  
-Los cabellos que recolecté para ti eran del hermano de Fye y del Señor Feudal de Suwa, pero y la mujer… ¿quién era?  
-¿Belle jamás te habló de su madre?  
-Siempre evita ese tema, ni siquiera me ha dicho cómo murió.  
-Es porque no tiene recuerdos de ello.  
-¡¿Utilizaste sus recuerdos en mí?! –el enojo hizo que se incorporara hasta quedar sentado frente a Yuko, sin embargo la sensación de mareo aún seguía latente, tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para salir del aturdimiento.  
-¡No lo entiendes! Tres Actos de Valentía recolectados en diferente dimensión y tiempo, todos y cada uno relacionados con tu destino.  
La Reina de Avonlea, Elin de Ylfing pagó el precio para salvar a su hija y gracias a ese deseo sus destinos se entrelazaron, de lo contrario jamás se hubiesen conocido y tú no tendrías ninguna redención.  
El Señor de Suwa sacrificó su vida para proteger a su pueblo y familia.  
Y por último el gemelo de Fye se arrojó de esa torre para salvar la vida de su hermano a fin de que se fuera contigo y Ashura.  
-Pero Suwa fue destruida convirtiendo a Kurogane en un príncipe sin reino. Y el hermano de Fye no tenía por qué suicidarse, nosotros los habríamos sacado a ambos.  
-Sucedió así porque alguien más intervino en esos sucesos, el mismo que mandó a Kyle a Storybrooke para distraerlos y dejarte enfrentar sólo al Oscuro. De la misma forma asesinó a la madre de Kurogane desatando el desastre de Suwa; y engañó al hermano de Fye para creyera que sólo uno podría salir haciéndolo elegir entre la vida de su hermano y la suya.  
-¡Habla claro Yuko, ¿cuál es el nombre del hechicero?! –gritó Rumple con rencor.  
-Su nombre es Fei Wong Reed.  
-¿REED? –Rumple en seguida relacionó el apellido con el de Clow Reed, aquél hechicero que había conocido cuando niño. Sintió entonces un vacío en el estómago observando a Yuko y luego la tienda a su alrededor entendiendo.  
-Clow Reed rompió una de las leyes de la magia… y ese deseo está relacionado contigo ¿no es cierto? –dijo temiendo la respuesta.  
-Alguna vez te advertí que los deseos del corazón son peligrosos y cuando eres el hechicero más poderoso de todos hay consecuencias terribles.  
-Consecuencias como Fei Wong Reed –Yuko asintió.  
-Él es la materialización del deseo de Clow por revivirme y éste lugar es un plano dimensional para mantenerme con vida –algunos segundos de silencio hasta que la misma Yuko habló -¡Ese idiota sólo tenía que dejarme morir! Y ahora su arrogancia creó una distorsión entre dimensiones interfiriendo con infinidad de destinos –Rumple estaba acostumbrado a sus arrebatos de ira en lo que se refería a Clow.  
-En realidad ¿qué pasó con Clow Reed?  
-No estoy segura, sólo sé que partió para tratar de arreglar su error y yo me quedé en la tienda concediendo deseos hasta el día en que todo caiga en su lugar.  
-Pero cuando llegue ese día y la distorsión se arregle…  
-Ciertamente volveré a la muerte. –dijo Yuko como si anhelara ese día.  
-¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? -Rumpelstiltskin cambió de tema incómodo de ver a Yuko tan vulnerable.  
-Belle pagó el precio para traerte, además te mantuvo con vida a través de la Pluma de Sakura, la cual por cierto debes devolver cuando esto termine.   
-¿Qué le quitaste? –gruñó  
-Lo único capaz de reparar la Daga del Oscuro, ¿ya se te olvidó que ese maldito la rompió en tu espalda? –Yuko le señaló una repisa donde descansaba su amada “taza desportillada” a él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla completa de nuevo.  
-Cuídala bien -dijo con voz entrecortada –porque volveré por ella.  
-De cualquier forma su magia fue suficiente para lograr este resultado –dijo entregándole la Daga, él la examinó a detalle, parecía la misma hoja con su nombre embrocado en ella; sin embargo la empuñadura era distinta parecía más ligera y al acercarla a la luz se dio cuenta de que el dibujo que decoraba su taza era el mismo que estaba impreso a fuego en el cuero de la empuñadura.  
-Belle siempre ha sido aquello que frena tus poderes Rumple, tienes que dejar de alejarla para que pueda hacer su trabajo.  
-Me estás diciendo que una vez más tengo que absorber al Oscuro.  
-Para que exista la luz siempre debe existir la oscuridad, eso mantiene el equilibrio de todo.   
-¿Para ser un héroe tengo qué convertirme en el villano? – Rumpelstiltskin se burló de la ironía.  
-No tienes que ser el villano, sólo te pido que encarceles la oscuridad y aceptes la ayuda de Belle. Aunque por otro lado… tienes la pluma de Sakura para cruzar dimensiones, sólo tienes que tomar a tu amada y huir –las palabras seductoras de Yuko atravesaron su mente, seguramente eso haría el hilandero cobarde pero él ya no estaba tan seguro de ser esa persona, además si se atrevía a hacerlo perdería a Belle de todas formas. Por primera vez comprendía el significado de “proteger”. No se limitaba a salvar la “vida” de alguien, sino salvar su “forma de vivir” con aquellos que ama, las cosas que hace y el futuro que le aguarda.  
-Sólo dame el poder para enfrentarme al Oscuro y salvar Storybrooke, yo pagaré tu precio.  
-¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntar qué quiero?   
-No me importa, sólo deseo salvar el lugar donde puedan vivir Henry y Belle.  
-Escúchate ya hablas como todo un héroe.  
-¿Héroe? Sólo soy un villano con motivación. –Yuko le sonrió con complicidad.  
-Entonces necesitarás esto –ella lo llevó hasta una habitación donde guardaba armas de todo tipo, y allí sobre un soporte, se encontraba una espada que él conocía.   
-¿Ginryu? –recordó que Kurogane la dejó como pago para viajar con Syaoran y los demás.  
-No, la original se encuentra en Nihon para la batalla final. Esta es su gemela creada por la Princesa Tomoyo. –Rumpelstiltskin la empuñó sintiendo la diferencia de poder entre la Ginryu que el pequeño Kurogane le había mostrado y la que tenía en sus manos. Aun así el poder del sello mágico de Tomoyo era impresionante.  
-Ya que te ha aceptado, hagamos las cosas como se debe ¿quieres?  
Rumpelstiltskin se arrodilló frente a Yuko y alzó la espada frente a ella.  
-“Dragón gemelo de Suwa” protege de la oscuridad a aquél que te porta y guíalo a salvo por el camino de regreso. –la espada brilló intensamente y Rumpelstiltskin escuchó la voz del Señor de Suwa “estamos listos Rumple, esta vez no lucharás sólo”. La luz se intensificó empezando a aparecer el sello de Yuko.


	11. "Separación"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "En el interior de esta oscuridad, no importa cuánto nos separemos, los fuertes lazos de nuestros corazones se llaman el uno al otro. En aquellos momentos de tristeza, comprendí por qué sonreías, y a tus fríos dedos yo quise dar calor con mis lágrimas. Quiero estar a tu lado...” (Synchronicity – Yui Makino)

Fye contempló el oscuro cielo sintiendo la nefasta fuerza de destrucción que se avecinaba, había despedido a Ruby hace unos minutos con la consigna de evacuar a todos los habitantes del pueblo no sin antes recibir un golpe de su parte y luego un beso arrebatador.  
En seguida dejó que su aura mágica fluyera para atraer al Oscuro.  
-Espero no llegar tarde –la voz detrás de él le sorprendió, ni siquiera lo había sentido acercarse –Rumpelstiltskin se preocupa por ti, pero lo cierto es que eres más poderoso que yo.  
-¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? –Fye saltó hacia atrás desplegando el enorme ave esmeralda que lo acompañaba en ese mundo, las alas se desplegaron en dirección al Oscuro creando cuchillas de viento; este esquivó el ataque haciendo caer saetas de agua deshaciendo las alas del ave, Fye pudo escuchar el sufrimiento de ella apretando los dientes con enfado.  
La fricción del agua con el aire provocó electricidad suficiente para que el Oscuro manejara descargas de electricidad hacia Fye, eran tan impredecibles que Fye tuvo que exigirse hasta el límite para no ser alcanzado por ellas, entre toda la confusión de repente apareció ese rostro a quien temía y al mismo tiempo amaba tanto: “el Rey Ashura”. Sacudió su cabeza negando la posibilidad de que fuera él, seguramente era una jugada del Oscuro para distraerlo, evadió otra descarga pero una vez más el rostro de Ashura se hizo presente haciendo que dudara, un pequeño resbalón fue suficiente para que la descarga lo alcanzara cayendo estrepitosamente a tierra. En seguida sintió una fuerza elevarlo y la mano del Oscuro en su garganta.  
-Quiero que me enfrentes con tu propio poder de lo contrario voy a asesinarte –Fye comenzaba a perder el conocimiento por la falta de aire hasta que el Oscuro se fijó en sus ojos.  
-Así que la fuente de tu poder radica en esos preciosos ojos azules. Tengo curiosidad acerca de qué pasaría si los arranco de tu cara y los devoro –Fye comenzó a temblar, sabía que si el Oscuro lo hacía se quedaría con su poder y él moriría, se retorció desesperado por liberarse pero su fuerza era increíble. Una ráfaga de poder brilló cortando la mano que lo tenía apresado. Tosió y respiró hondo, el Oscuro suspiró y restauro su mano como si nada mirando a aquel que había interferido.  
-¡estúpido mago deja de jugar! No tengo tiempo de estar salvándote –gruñó Kurogane mirando con ira al Oscuro, Fye sonrió sin decidir si ese ninja era valiente o demasiado tonto.  
-Así que una vez más no pudiste salvar a nadie Kurogane –el Oscuro sonreía ante la mirada enfurecida de él.  
-¡Deja de usar su apariencia! –Kurogane gritó antes de precipitar el golpe de su espada contra él, el Oscuro lo evadió de nuevo pero se encontró con las llamas abrazadoras de la espada de Syaoran y el filoso viento de Fye, los continuos ataques estaban haciéndolo retroceder hasta que en un arrebato de ira desató una explosión de poder que los lanzó hacia atrás dejándolos inconscientes  
-¡Está listo! –la voz de Belle se escuchó por encima del ruido, mientras ellos lo distraían los demás habían dibujado pentagramas en cinco rocas alrededor del Oscuro, Regina pinchó su dedo y terminó de cerrar el último pentagrama con sangre, en ese instante un destello de luz envolvió al Oscuro como si fueran cadenas.  
-¡Ahora juntas! –Emma y Regina combinando sus poderes atacaron con toda la fuerza que tenían envolviéndolo con su poder.  
-¿Funcionó? –preguntó Snow incrédula, como respuesta escucharon sus carcajadas desde aquella hoguera, debajo de él apareció un pentagrama invertido de color rojo, la luz oscura hizo explotar las cadenas apresándolos contra las mismas rocas que habían utilizado. El Oscuro sacudió su ropa mirándolos con burla.  
-Así que el valioso aprendiz de Rumpelstiltskin tiene temple después de todo.  
-¿Valioso? –Regina se burló -Como si alguna vez le hubiese importado mi bienestar -el Oscuro negó con diversión.  
-¿En realidad no tienen ni idea de porqué Rumpelstiltskin buscaba desesperadamente al autor? Ni siquiera tú que fuiste su aprendiz te imaginaste que no todo era tan simple como obtener un final feliz. Cuando sintió que su corazón estaba colapsando, ese cobarde pretendía encerrarme en un mundo donde yo no existiera. Afortunadamente para mí el autor era un mediocre que tenía sus ambiciones, lo que le llevó a acudir al Rumpelstiltskin de ese mundo tratando de corromperlo.  
-Pues lo hizo porque me asesinó.  
-Te hizo un héroe. Sin ser del todo consiente confiaba en tu amor por Henry, así que noqueó a Emma y atacó al muchacho sólo para que tú murieras convirtiéndote en la Salvadora de ese mundo. Si no ¿por qué se fue después de herirte y no terminó el trabajo? Siempre quiso ver un aliado en ti, pero tu venganza estaba primero que cualquier otra cosa ¿verdad? -Regina estaba aturdida por sus palabras –Y hablando de venganza creo que esto te gustará –El Oscuro había caminado hasta David.  
-¡¿Qué vas a… -el grito desesperado de Snow aturdió los oídos de Regina, David jadeaba viendo la mano del Oscuro hundirse en su estómago lentamente.  
-¡Déjalo en paz! –Regina tragó el nudo en la garganta sintiendo todo su odio volver a ella. Emma trataba de soltarse desesperadamente, su magia comenzaba a soltar chispazos sin control pero él azotó su cabeza contra la roca dejándola inconsciente.  
-No me gusta desperdiciar magia cuando asesino –habló mirando la sangre de David correr –el tacto de la sangre caliente en las manos es insuperable –No lo dejó en paz hasta que David entró en shock.  
El temor llenó sus corazones, jamás habían presenciado tal grado de sadismo en nadie, ni siquiera en Rumpelstiltskin. Killian enfadado le gritaba y el Oscuro lo liberó viendo con diversión que sacaba su espada dispuesto a enfrentarlo.  
-Creo que ya estarás acostumbrado a usar una sola mano pirata –antes de que diera un golpe el hombro de Killian se dislocó dolorosamente –ahora veamos cómo te las arreglas con un tobillo destrozado –el Oscuro dirigió la mirada a esa zona y Killian pudo sentir el tobillo romperse haciéndolo temblar –vamos, quiero ver esa valentía de la que tanto haces gala –Killian se levantó aguantando pero ahora la rodilla de la otra pierna fue la que se hizo añicos –Y puedo seguir todo el día…-Una nueva ráfaga de poder se atravesó y el Oscuro gruñó al reconocer la esencia de Kurogane –Deja de entrometerte cuando trato asesinar a alguien mocoso.  
-Te dije que dejaras de usar esa apariencia –Kurogane lanzó un segundo ataque mientras Fye y Syaoran los liberaban. Regina estaba decidida a retirarse con todos, pero al tratar de desaparecer algo anuló su magia. Una enorme reja cayó atrapándolos a todos, con un movimiento el Oscuro lanzó también a Kurogane en el interior. Sin embargo este arrojó una roca púrpura a sus pies atrapándolo entre rayos de magia que resultaron inefectivos. Al liberarse observó hacia todos lados buscando algo.  
-Todas estas interrupciones ya me están fastidiando –con su mano elevó una ventisca de polvo revelando la figura de una persona, la atrapó del cuello y arrancó su amuleto de invisibilidad –estás siendo todo un dolor de cabeza niña.  
-¡Belle! –gritó Kurogane tratando de salir de su prisión, mientras veía cómo la arrinconaba contra una roca y hacía aparecer finos cables alrededor de su cuerpo.  
-Te sugiero que no te muevas linda o te cortarás en pedazos –sonreía fríamente ante la mirada airada de Belle, caminaba alrededor de ella estudiándola, después de unos segundos sonrió como si hubiera decidido la mejor forma de atormentarla.   
Se acercó despacio hasta ella tomándola de las caderas y aspirando su olor –Ya veo porqué Rumpelstiltskin te deseaba –dijo en su oído, ella al sentir su frío aliento cerró los ojos comprendiendo lo que se avecinaba –Abre los ojos –ordenó mientras mordía su cuello agresivamente –ella movió la cabeza para apartarlo pero ese simple movimiento hizo que el amarre del cable se apretara cortando su piel, aunque comenzó a sangrar se tragó el gemido de dolor, podía sentir sus manos recorrerla invasoramente mientras su cuerpo temblaba de asco –Llora para mí.  
-¡JAMÁS! –Dijo con rabia –Mis lágrimas sólo son para Rumpelstiltskin y nadie más.  
-Entonces te convertirás en mi trofeo favorito, mi esclava hasta que logre arrebatarte una lágrima de desesperación, estarás tan rota que me rogarás para que te asesine…–comenzaba a descubrir su hombro cuando sintió la fuerza del viento agitarse en medio del bosque, el sello mágico de Yuko se hizo presente saliendo un rayo que lo apartó lejos.  
Belle no necesitaba magia para saber de quién se trataba. Rumpelstiltskin estaba vivo, caminando serenamente hacia ella, con un movimiento desapareció las ataduras atrapándola en sus brazos.  
-Te hizo daño…-lo envolvió besándole desesperada, tratando de borrar el toque del Oscuro en ella, Rumpelstiltskin le correspondió como si de ello dependiera su vida.  
-Nunca lloré…-Belle le dijo tomando su rostro -lo soporté…  
-Fuiste muy valiente amor -le dijo besando su frente y al mismo tiempo sanando sus heridas –necesito que me dejes hacer el resto.  
La cargó dirigiéndose a los demás, desapareció la reja dejando a Belle en brazos de Kurogane. Éste sonrió orgulloso de verlo de vuelta, apretó su hombro en señal de apoyo y luego se escuchó la voz del Oscuro.  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes muerto Rumpelstiltskin? -Fuego ardiente se precipitó contra ellos.  
-Quédense todos juntos detrás de mí, de esa forma no me estorbarán –Rumpelstiltskin alzó un escudo soportando el ataque, cuando estaba al rojo vivo lo empujó devolviéndolo con ímpetu.  
-¿Cómo es que puedes utilizar magia? –El Oscuro parecía confundido, Rumpelstiltskin sonrió ignorándolo y enviando una ola de magia que sanó las heridas más graves de los demás.  
-Esto aumenta su deuda conmigo dearies.  
-Te propongo un “trato” Rumpelstiltskin –al escuchar esa palabra lo miró interesado y el Oscuro pensó que los viejos hábitos siempre prevalecen –Ahora estamos separados, puedes quedarte con Storybrooke y yo me iré en silencio –dijo con reverencia -Después de todo hay infinidad de dimensiones que puedo conquistar –Rumpelstiltskin lo miró seriamente y luego señaló a Belle.  
-Te atreviste a tocarla, no hay forma que te deje ir.  
-¡Entonces que muera Storybrooke! –la tierra se abrió y comenzó a succionar todo a su alrededor –gracias al poder de la pluma no necesito una maldición para desaparecer esta tierra.  
Rumpelstiltskin se mantenía calmado, al tiempo que Kurogane, Fye y Syaoran se acercaban dispuestos a luchar a su lado. Extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba apareciendo un cuadrado transparente que creció hasta hacerse enorme cubriendo todo el sector donde estaban ellos, el Oscuro y el vórtice.  
-Pensé que sólo los “siete sellos” eran capaces de crear este tipo de barreras.  
-Digamos que la tomé prestada, así que ahora podemos destruir todo lo que quieras porque cuando te haya vencido todo lo que hay dentro volverá a su estado original.  
-Pero si mueres la destrucción se quedará como está.  
-No moriré hoy, se lo prometí a alguien –dijo recordando su promesa con Watanuki –ahora si me disculpas…-lo lanzó hacia un montón de escombros atrapándolo con las mismas ataduras con que había torturado a su esposa.  
-¡Rumple! –la voz de Belle lo hizo acercarse a la barrera, se miraron fijamente, conectados aunque no pudieran alcanzarse, hace tanto que no sentían esa conexión. Cuando regresó de su cautiverio él era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos para que no viera su temor, luego se hizo más difícil debido a la culpabilidad de sus acciones y mentiras. Hoy todo era diferente, era como mirar un espejo, sus manos se buscaron apoyándose en la barrera.  
-Siempre has luchado por mí, es hora de que haga lo mismo por ti, aunque tenga que sacrificar algo más grande que la vida.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó seriamente pero en ese momento le dio la espalda, si seguía mirándola temía que su determinación tambaleara.   
-Fye trata de delimitar ese vórtice con magia mientras luchamos contra él.  
-¿Cómo piensas derrotarlo? –susurró Syaoran preocupado, el habló en voz baja.  
-La daga ha sido restaurada, así que cuando la hunda en su corazón habrá un momento en donde dejaré libres las plumas, tendrás qué ser rápido.  
-Eso te convertirá en… –le miró Kurogane.  
-Ese es el plan –asintió y Kurogane lo detuvo del brazo molesto.  
-¿Y Belle?  
-Esta vez confío en la fuerza que me acompaña –se soltó de él reanudando el paso -no tienes por qué preocuparte “hijo” –la mención de aquella palabra hizo que Kurogane se detuviera desconcertado, pero Rumpelstiltskin siguió como si nada, para él fue una sensación tan…familiar.  
Una explosión se escuchó cuando el Oscuro se liberó de sus ataduras.  
-Justo a tiempo –susurró Rumpelstiltskin conjurando decenas de ruecas que comenzaron a girar con gran velocidad.  
-¿Este es tu gran poder? –se burló prendiendo fuego a todas ellas, Rumpelstiltskin sonrió haciendo que giraran más rápido y enviándoselas, fue tan inesperado que el Oscuro tuvo que desaparecer para evitarlas. Apareció detrás de Kurogane pero este ya le esperaba cortando su garganta, Syaoran envió una ola de fuego que Rumpelstiltskin mantuvo ardiendo como si fuera una torre de fuego, explotó pero el Oscuro se liberó haciendo la tierra elevarse y haciendo caer saetas de veneno que se esparció como humo.  
Rumpelstiltskin alzó las manos al cielo conjurando un torrente de lluvia llevándose el veneno consigo, sin embargo el Oscuro aprovechó esto para lanzar rayos a tierra, alcanzándolos y derribándolos, Fye deseaba ayudar pero la velocidad con la que el vórtice crecía no le permitía moverse, si lo hacía devoraría todo a su paso.  
Rumpelstiltskin se removió entre escombros mientras el Oscuro se dirigía a él. Escuchó la voz clara del hermano de Fye “llegó la hora” sin cuestionar nada, levantó el brazo derecho conjurando un tipo de magia que nunca nadie habían visto de él, parecía como si de sus dedos saliera un lienzo con escritura fonética parecida al élfico pero diferente en varias formas, este se deslizó con fuerza alrededor del Oscuro, Fye se quedó helado al ver a Rumpelstiltskin hacer uso de una magia igual a la de él.  
“Espíritus sagrados del lobo, protectores de mi clan; otorguen su poder en esta hora oscura” –la voz imperiosa de Elin resonó para después escucharse el aullido de una jauría de lobos espectrales.  
“Es nuestro turno Rumple así que terminemos con esto.  
“Será un honor pelear a su lado “Señor de Suwa”   
La espada Ginryu apareció entre sus manos al tiempo que adoptaba una posición de ataque, tomó el impulso necesario y precipitó su ataque al objetivo.  
-¡HAMMA RYOUJIN! –Después de tantos años Kurogane pudo escuchar la voz de su padre a la par de la de Rumpelstiltskin; ambos espíritus estaban en perfecta sincronía creando una explosión de poder que adoptó la forma de un dragón y un lobo rugiendo furiosos y arrasando todo a su paso hasta llegar al Oscuro.  
Los demás lograron cubrirse ante el impresionante poder desatado. Hace mucho tiempo que el Oscuro no sentía dolor, era tan…humano y eso le enfureció en demasía; quitándose los escombros de encima estaba por levantarse cuando apareció Rumpelstiltskin frente a él.  
-No creas que acabarás conmigo tan fácil –gruñó ocultando su dolor.  
-¿Acabar? No, sólo te devolveré al agujero de donde nunca debiste salir –sin más preámbulo empuñó la daga hundiéndola de un golpe en su pecho, seguido de esto las plumas resplandecieron y salieron justo a tiempo para ser atrapadas por Syaoran.  
Rumpelstiltskin aún mantenía al Oscuro contra el suelo pero este seguía forcejeando.  
-¡Ya no puedo mantener por más tiempo el control sobre el vórtice! –gritó Fye, ante eso Rumpelstiltskin vio un atisbo de temor en el Oscuro, ya que sin la pluma era incapaz de moverse entre dimensiones. Miró hacia Belle para que le diera la valentía necesaria, aquella que le faltó cuando perdió a Baelfire “no estás sólo” la voz de aquellos espíritus llegó hasta su corazón.  
Con determinación saltó al vórtice llevándose al Oscuro con él, cerrándose de inmediato mientras la barrera se disolvía restaurando todos los destrozos dejando como único vestigio de la cruenta batalla un silencio abrumador.  
Belle observó todo con los nervios a flor de piel, sabía que Rumpelstiltskin no era un hombre de confrontaciones, siempre era el que movía los hilos, el orquestador jamás el ejecutor.   
Y cuando pensó que ya no era posible amarlo más se presentaba como un héroe luchando contra el villano. Por ello cuando desapareció en aquél maldito vórtice sintió que su corazón se iba con él, ¿acaso este era el destino de los héroes? ¿Cuántas veces más tenían qué perderse para pagar el precio y estar juntos?  
Cayó al suelo incapaz de sostenerse, ya había sido valiente todo el día ahora sólo quería dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos a través del llanto. Se dejaría arrastrar hacia el abismo de oscuridad sin luchar más. Fue cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos alrededor de ella acurrucándola como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, se negó a abrir los ojos para no decepcionarse al ver que quien tenía ese gesto compasivo no era Rumple. Simplemente se aferró a su ropa llorando sin control.  
Kurogane miró a Fye con ojos suplicantes mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Belle, este asintió colocando una mano en la frente de ella haciéndola perder el conocimiento.  
-Despertará en unas horas, ¿quieres que… -Fye hizo el ademán de quitársela pero Kurogane en cambio le entregó su espada y llevó todo el camino a Belle en brazos hasta la tienda de empeño.  
Al llegar se sentó junto a ella custodiando su sueño sin siquiera dejar que atendieran sus heridas.   
-¿Cómo cuidarás de mí sino te atiendes a ti mismo? –Después de unas horas, Belle murmuró abriendo los ojos y dando un largo suspiro, él la ayudó a sentarse acercándole un vaso con agua. Ella no deseaba nada pero Kurogane tenía la expresión de un niño que no sabe qué hacer al ver a su madre enferma. Así que la aceptó y bebió a pesar de sentirla como cartón.  
-Voy por los demás –él estaba por levantarse cuando sintió que ella le tomaba de la mano.  
-También se necesita fuerza para poder llorar cuando uno quiere hacerlo –dijo como si pudiera ver a través de él, su llegada a Storybrooke no sólo lo había enfrentado a los demonios de su pasado sino que lo reencontró con un preciado aliado que le fue arrebatado una vez más por la oscuridad sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Se derrumbó en su asiento tapando su rostro con sus manos, Belle acarició su cabello como alguna vez hizo con Neal.  
________________________________________  
Todos los demás se atendieron en el hospital de Storybrooke sobrecargando al doctor Whale de trabajo. Después de absorber las Plumas, Sakura perdió el conocimiento mientras Syaoran les aseguraba que era una reacción normal; al día siguiente Mokona avisó con pesar que el tiempo de partir había llegado y no podrían ayudarles con las reparaciones del pueblo. Emma les aseguró que no había problema agradeciendo su ayuda con el Oscuro y deseándoles un buen viaje. Kurogane salió de la biblioteca con Belle, habían conversado mucho durante ese corto tiempo distrayéndola de su tristeza.  
-La princesa habla de ti con mucho cariño así que vuelve a ella –le dijo apretando su mano.  
-Volveré, así como Rumple volverá a ti –la mirada de Belle se volvió cristalina mientras él la tomaba de los hombros –Recuerda que si hay algo que tienes que hacer es mirar hacia adelante.  
-Gracias –le abrazó con fuerza controlándose para que no la viera llorar más –Y no te preocupes, seré valiente –le soltó y los demás se despidieron de ella con un abrazo sincero, Belle lamentó que Sakura aún estuviera dormida, después de todo ella le había hecho entender tantas cosas.  
Una ola de magia envolvió a los viajeros revelando el sello mágico de Yuko, mientras Storybrooke les veía desaparecer entre olas de viento y luces…  
________________________________________  
Pasaron algunos días para que Storybrooke regresara a su relativa normalidad. Sin embargo el Dark Castle aún estaba en el bosque por lo que Emma y David habían decidido sellar la bóveda por el bien de la ciudad. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que el vórtice se había llevado una de sus paredes con todo y su contenido.  
-Parece que algunas dimensiones van a tener problemas –suspiró Emma, terminando de sellarla con magia.  
-¿Crees que debamos informarle a Belle?   
-Tal vez más adelante –Emma la había visto trabajar sin descanso durante estos días –Ya tiene demasiado en las manos. Además Regina quiere que vaya a su oficina esta tarde y no creo poder verla hasta mañana…  
Después de unas horas Emma y Snow miraban cómo Regina caminaba de un lado a otro retorciendo sus manos y soltando uno que otro bufido.  
-¿Quieres calmarte ya? –Dijo Emma sintiendo su nerviosismo –Nada puede ser tan malo.  
Ella le lanzó una mirada marca “Reina Malvada” y luego le estampó un sobre manila en las manos, Emma lo abrió leyendo rápidamente el contenido y Snow también se acercó a ver de qué se trataba, ambas soltaron un sonido de comprensión.  
-Me lo dio el notario hoy y cómo alcaldesa tengo el deber de entregarlo.  
-Bueno, Belle parece estar…bien –soltó Emma encogiéndose de hombros mientras Snow y Regina la miraban con cara de desesperación.  
-El hecho de que respire y camine no quiere decir que esté bien Emma –dijo Snow ante la insensibilidad de su hija en ciertos temas. -Ni siquiera habla del tema, ya pasaron dos semanas y entre atender la biblioteca, la casa de empeño y la atención del Dark Castle es increíble que no haya colapsado. -La puerta sonó y Regina las miró con temor.  
-Es ella.  
-¿Mandaste a hablarle? –dijo Emma enfadada.  
-Tienen que ayudarme, no voy a pasar por esto sola. –dijo abriendo la puerta, Belle entró con mirada seria y visiblemente incómoda por la presencia de Emma y Snow.  
Regina le entregó el sobre sin decir nada esperando a que lo leyera pero Belle sólo preguntó fríamente: -¿Qué es esto Regina? –ella suspiró con cansancio  
-Parece que tu esposo dio órdenes para que el notario te lo entregara en esta fecha –Belle abrió el sobre recordando las palabras de Rumple “en unos días te llegarán los papeles de divorcio” sus manos temblaban, pero al leer el encabezado se quedó helada procesando las palabras.  
No eran lo que creía, parece que Rumple estaba seguro de morir y quería asegurarse de dejar todo en orden, así que lo que tenía en sus manos era su Testamento donde hacía a Belle dueña de la mayoría del pueblo y albacea de Henry, para que cuando tuviera la edad necesaria este se quedara con la Tienda de Empeño. Dio un largo suspiro y estaba por salir de la oficina con el sobre cuando escuchó la voz de Regina.  
-¿Es todo? ¿El “ratón de biblioteca” se quedó sin palabras? –Belle se detuvo sintiendo una ola de ira contra Regina.  
-No vuelvas a llamarme así, soy Belle y no voy a soportar más tus insultos Regina.   
-¿Así que ahora estás enojada?  
-¡Claro que estoy enojada! Mi esposo se fue para que todos siguieran con sus vidas…  
-¿Dónde estaba ese amor cuando lo desterraste?  
-Me equivoqué, pero tú arrancaste mi corazón y te enteraste de lo que le sucedía. Aun así no lo ayudaste y borraste mi memoria, si hubiera sabido tal vez podría haberlo ayudado antes de que se desatara este infierno.  
Las palabras se convirtieron en gritos, Regina la miraba con culpabilidad mientras Belle daba rienda suelta a los sentimientos de enojo que la habían atormentado.  
-Zelena lo hizo pasar por el peor de los tormentos y en lugar de recibir su castigo, tú la mantienes segura y confortable. Todos hicimos de Rumple nuestra tabla de salvación y nosotros no pudimos salvarlo a él -Dijo saliendo de la oficina dando un portazo.  
-Al menos se desahogó –dijo Regina sentándose en el sofá.  
-Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad? –aseveró Snow y Regina asintió sirviéndose un trago.  
-Eso le hará bien –dijo Emma con tristeza preguntándose hasta qué punto Belle tenía razón.  
________________________________________  
Belle entró como vendaval en la biblioteca y subió hasta el reloj tratando de controlar su ira. Trataba desesperadamente de seguir adelante como había prometido a Kurogane, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil soportar la abrumadora soledad, para apartarla siguió adelante con sus actividades levantándose con el alba y llegando a casa entrada la noche muerta de cansancio, de esa manera lograba dormirse unas horas sin revivir en sueños su partida.  
Saltó al sentir un suave roce en sus manos, al bajar la mirada Ruby convertida en lobo se acurrucó a su lado. Ella sonrió sinceramente ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? –ella se trasformó en humana.  
-Si convertida en lobo puedo hacer que sonrías por mí está bien –Belle apartó la mirada –Whale me dijo que saliste enfadada de la oficina de Regina.  
-¿Whale? –Belle no entendía cómo es que la vio si el hospital no estaba cerca.  
-Digamos que perderte de vista no es una opción –dijo Víctor con su usual rostro desvelado.  
-No quiero imaginar si algo malo te ocurriese –ahora era Jefferson quien subía por las escaleras.  
-Déjame explicarte antes de que los denuncies por acoso. Parece que estos dos se han dedicado a cuidar de ti, sin embargo ya les explique que lo que necesitas es un amigo y no centinelas.  
-No puedes culparnos, la amistad no es nuestro fuerte –Dijo Víctor apenado.  
-Pero podemos intentarlo si nos lo permites –Jefferson la miraba como si en cualquier momento los fuera a echar.  
-¿Por qué? –Belle estaba confundida ya que nunca había cruzado palabra con ellos más que un par de veces, tal vez debió hacerlo considerando que Jefferson la había liberado de su prisión guiándola a Rumple.  
-Porque somos monstruos –dijo Víctor encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera obvio –villanos que sólo fuimos valorados por Rumpelstiltskin.  
-Cuando me retiré del negocio por mi hija, él pareció entender y no volvió a llamarme –Jefferson recordó que le había ofrecido oro por sus servicios pero en ese entonces no se podía aceptar nada del Oscuro sin pagar el precio.  
Desde lo que pasó Belle no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que los “héroes” porque habían fracasado y aun así ellos seguían con sus vidas. La excepción era Henry que no se cansaba de buscarla, pero él era muy joven para abrumarlo con sus problemas. Entonces comprendió porque se sentía cómoda en la compañía de una chica lobo, Víctor Frankenstein y El Sombrero Loco; ellos eran como ella y Kurogane, personas que habían visto un atisbo de la humanidad de Rumpelstiltskin.  
-Así que hasta que él vuelva seremos tus perros guardianes…sin ofender -dijo Jefferson dirigiendo una mirada culpable a Ruby e iniciando una discusión. Belle sonrió ante sus ocurrencias dándose cuenta de que tenía hambre.  
-Es tarde, vayamos a comer algo –ellos dejaron de pelear mirándola sorprendidos –Yo invito después de todo hasta que él vuelva, soy dueña del 88% del pueblo. –asintieron sonrientes bajando las escaleras, Ruby se detuvo en el barandal.  
-Estoy segura que está bien y pensando en ti. –sin esperar respuesta siguió bajando.  
Belle recordó el último momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, antes de desaparecer por el vórtice pudo escucharlo en el fondo de su mente.  
“Incluso si estamos separados, mis pensamientos estarán contigo; sin importar dónde estés yo lo sabré porque se trata de ti”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE AUTOR: Me preocupaba mucho la presentación del Oscuro con todo su poder, quería un villano que no sólo destruyera, sino que le gustara destruir y me lo imaginé como un asesino serial, de ahí que quisiera hacer de Belle su trofeo ya que era su victoria sobre Rumpelstiltskin al que despreciaba tanto. Espero que haya logrado el efecto adecuado, además de mostrar a una Belle completa y por lo tanto más fuerte.   
> No pude resistirme a la relación madre e hijo entre Belle y Kurogane. A diferencia de los demás Belle lo ve como un niño y él no puede evitar relacionarla con su madre, por ello es que cuando Rumple no está, automáticamente él toma el lugar de defensor. Además me hubiera gustado que Neal fuera más como Kurogane.   
> En cuanto a Ruby, Víctor y Jefferson, son personajes que extraño en la serie y más de uno podemos imaginarlos como aliados del matrimonio Gold.


	12. "La Dádiva de una Sirena"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ahora que nos hemos alejado tanto de la oscuridad, y que nunca más nos separaremos, partamos hacia el mañana para comenzar nuestras vidas de nuevo. Encuéntrame allí, mis pequeñas plumas, de mis sagrados y antiguos días.  
> Tú aliviarás toda mi tristeza, Y sonará tu canción, Sólo para mí.  
> Encuéntrame allí, mis pequeñas plumas, de mis sagrados y antiguos días, yo aliviaré toda tu tristeza, y cantaré mi canción…Sólo para ti” (Ring your song – Eri Ito)

“Hay un reloj de esperar y otro de despedirse, el de esperar siempre se retrasa” Belle recordó haberlo leído en algún libro, sinceramente no recordaba el título pues desde hacía dos meses que devoraba libros a diestra y siniestra. Sin embargo la esencia de aquella frase podía sentirla en carne propia, el tiempo transcurría y ella seguía esperando por él. Al menos no estaba sola, ahora tenía una pequeña familia que le ayudaba a soportar la nostalgia y no matarse de cansancio.  
Ruby había insistido en encargarse de la biblioteca de vez en cuando, Henry se había unido a ellos para ayudarle en la Tienda, aunque procuraba no dejarle sólo pues había heredado de su abuelo sus ojos marrón y su gusto por la magia. Así ella podía ir con Jefferson a dar mantenimiento al Dark Castle, gracias a eso volvió levantarse la barrera que lo protegía dejando entrar sólo a quien reconocía como su Ama y sus acompañantes.  
Su día terminaba al dejarle de cenar a Víctor cuando tomaba guardia de noche en el hospital, este insistía en que no era necesario pero a ella le gustaba tener alguien a quien cuidar.  
Gracias a todos ellos podía tener tardes libres en que se escabullía para caminar a solas por la playa. Hoy en especial el atardecer lucía hermoso, todos los matices entre rojizos y azul obscuro se conjugaban en un espectáculo más grande de lo que cualquier humano pudiese recrear. En contraste con la calma en que el sol se retiraba, las olas chocaban estrepitosamente unas contra otras creando blanca espuma que se mecía hasta llegar a la orilla.   
Cuando estaba por marcharse vio algo en el horizonte, una figura nadaba a ella con gran velocidad, al reconocerla corrió a su encuentro alegremente.  
-¡Ariel! –Gritó abrazándola con fuerza y su amiga sonreía con entusiasmo -¿Qué haces aquí? –Belle cambió el semblante -¿Eric está bien?  
-Sí, sí ambos estamos perfectamente, pero tenemos que ir a la Tienda de Rumpelstiltskin.  
-Pero… -Ariel la arrastraba lejos de la playa, mientras ella enviaba un mensaje rápido a Ruby.  
-Sólo te diré que llegó un extraño viajero llamado Fuuma al reino de Eric y me contó lo que había pasado con el Oscuro –Belle sacó las llaves del coche y abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas –“Ella” me dijo que necesitábamos un mediador, ¿todavía tienes la concha con el mensaje de Rumpelstiltskin?  
Belle asintió tratando de calmarse y condujo veloz hasta llegar a la tienda donde ya la esperaban sus tres amigos. Ariel saludó rápidamente mientras Belle le entregaba el crustáceo, ésta sacó una poción vertiéndola sobre él. Empezó brillar intensamente y la imagen de Yuko apareció al instante.  
-Ha pasado tiempo querida.  
-Bruja de la dimensiones… -dijo quedamente, pero luego su voz cambio a una angustiada -¿Él está bien?  
-Está vivo pero sumamente endeudado conmigo. Así que ha vuelto a trabajar para mí como mensajero entre dimensiones, eso sin mencionar que debe atrapar a las criaturas que dejó ir el vórtice.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo le llevará eso?  
-Más de lo que puedes esperar querida –Belle cerró los ojos al escuchar eso y luego murmuró para sí misma –Debí haberme ido con él de Storybrooke…  
-¿Y dejar toda tu vida atrás, tu familia, amigos y futuro por un hombre que ni siquiera tenía el valor de elegirte sobre el poder? Eso sí habría sido un error –Le dijo Yuko con nostalgia–Rumpelstiltskin tenía qué perderlo todo para darse cuenta que hay reglas que deben cumplirse sin excepción. De haberlo seguido ese intenso amor se hubiera convertido en un profundo resentimiento y yo no habría podido usarlo para derrotar al Oscuro.  
-Tú también usas el amor como una peligrosa y persuasiva arma –le acusó.  
-El amor es la fuerza más poderosa de todos los reinos, y me encargué de que Rumpelstiltskin conociera todas sus facetas incluyendo el amor verdadero con la esperanza de que supiera reconocerlo en ti. Y lo habría hecho de no ser por la intervención de la Reina Malvada; un precio que pagó por llenar su corazón de odio.  
-Si sabias todo esto ¿por qué no hiciste nada?  
-Mis poderes de intervención son limitados, como dije todos tenemos qué sujetarnos a las reglas. Afortunadamente para ti hay alguien que tiene una deuda contigo y está dispuesta a pagar.  
-¿Deuda? –miró a Ariel que le sonreía tiernamente –No entiendo…  
-Mi final feliz. No hubiera sido posible sin el amor que tú y Rumpelstiltskin se tienen. El viajero dijo que si pedía el deseo correcto tú podrías ir a su lado.  
El corazón de Belle palpitaba velozmente mirando de Ariel a Yuko como si quisiera confirmar sus palabras.  
-Ariel sólo tiene qué desear que viajes entre dimensiones, como pago yo le quitaré su habilidad de viajar entre reinos.  
-Pero la devolverás a lado de Eric.  
-Por supuesto, ¿quién te crees que soy?  
Belle estaba impactada sin saber qué decir, de repente toda la situación la sobrepasaba y el temor estaba por controlarla cuando sintió las manos de Ruby en sus hombros.  
-Acepta este regalo, Rumpelstiltskin ha demostrado su valor como querías y ahora tienes la oportunidad de ir con él –Víctor y Jefferson asintieron apoyando a Ruby.  
-No te preocupes por tu bienes cariño –le dijo Jefferson poniendo un brazo en sus hombros –nosotros cuidaremos de ellos.  
-Y de Henry –Víctor le miraba triste pero resignado a verla partir.  
-Pero aunque pudiera viajar no sabría a dónde ir…  
-Yo puedo dirigir tu primer viaje hasta Rumpelstiltskin -ofreció Yuko  
-¿A qué precio?  
-Ya lo has pagado querida, dos meses varada aquí sin escuchar nada del paradero de tu amor verdadero, ese fue mi precio. –  
“Haz lo valiente y la valentía te seguirá” se repitió a sí misma mientras asentía con resolución.  
________________________________________  
Rumpelstiltskin ya estaba cansado del parloteo del tipo a su lado que sólo hablaba de lo grandioso de su esposa, maldijo a Yuko por ordenarle que fuera con él a recibir al inexperto viajero.  
-Pues si tanto la extrañas por que no te largas a buscarla –le dijo entre dientes, el hombre lo miró extrañado pero luego sonrió amigablemente.  
-¿Y dejarte sólo después de haber enfrentado a esa criatura? Arashi me cortaría la garganta si lo hiciera. ¿Ya te dije que era sacerdotisa…  
-¡Ya Sorata, unas mil veces! –lo agarró de las solapas del traje pero su mal humor fue interrumpido por el sello mágico de Yuko que anunciaba la llegada de su nuevo compañero de viaje.  
El viento se agitó como si fuera una caricia mientras la neblina de colores se desvanecía revelando la figura de una mujer.  
-¡Wow! Es bellísima, aunque no tanto como…-la voz de Sorata se extinguió en sus oídos, su corazón latía desbocado a diferencia de su cuerpo que estaba congelado en el mismo punto, tragó el nudo en su garganta tratando de pronunciar palabra mientras sentía los ojos humedecerse.  
Ella se encontraba en similar situación sólo que las lágrimas ya eran un hecho.  
-¿Belle? –consiguió decir con voz entrecortada, ella asintió sin poder articular palabra arrojándose a sus brazos y acurrucándose en su cuello, él la abrazó fuertemente asegurándose de que fuera real acariciando su cabello y llenándose de su fragancia. Lentamente se movieron hasta encontrar sus labios, primero una caricia casi imperceptible como la primera vez en el Dark Castle que luego se tornó desesperada ante el reconocimiento del sabor del otro. Todo parecía un sueño hasta que un trueno los sacó abruptamente de él.  
-Creo que deben ir a casa chicos, no tarda en llover –sonrió Sorata apenado por interrumpir tan intenso encuentro, pero ellos seguían mirándose sin prestarle atención –creo que mejor me voy, no se te olvide cambiarte los vendajes o se infectará Rumpelstiltskin –y se marchó a casa ansioso por contarle todo a su esposa.  
Belle aún se hallaba en un estado de aturdimiento hasta que escuchó las palabras del extraño.  
-¿Estás herido? –dijo preocupada apartándose para mirarlo, él simplemente la abrazó de nuevo contento de contemplar nuevamente esos hermosos ojos azules.  
________________________________________  
Los primeros destellos del amanecer se filtraban a través de las cortinas apartando la penumbra de la habitación, ella contemplaba en silencio el rostro apacible del hombre en sus brazos, tal vez temía que fuera a desaparecer mientras dormía o simplemente se acostumbró a dormir poco en los meses que estuvo sin él. La tranquilidad de la situación le recordó al tiempo de la primera maldición cuando era él quien vigilaba su sueño; tal vez habían sido más un matrimonio antes de casarse porque después de su luna de miel, ella despertaba en una cama vacía y se dormía esperando por él.   
Suspiró acariciando su cabello, Yuko le advirtió que las cosas no serían fáciles y aún tenían mucho que aprender sin embargo Rumple estaba tratando de utilizar la magia al mínimo, podía verlo en las nuevas cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo, acarició su espalda deteniéndose en las tres marcas más grandes donde había sido herido por el Oscuro, ese momento había sido una pesadilla recurrente las primeras semanas después de desaparecer.   
Su contemplación fue interrumpida por un gruñido de él, se removió un poco y luego despertó sobresaltado. Miró hacia ella suspirando con alivio y abrazándola con fuerza.  
-Pensé que todo había sido un hermoso sueño –dijo acurrucándose en su cuello, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello tranquilizándolo.  
-Estoy aquí, soy tuya para siempre, ese es el trato.  
-Para siempre… -él asintió sellando el trato con un beso de amor verdadero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que yo tampoco me acordaba de esta frase inicial, pero ya encontré dónde la leí, es de la obra “Los árboles mueren de pie” de Alejandro Casona es una obra bastante entretenida.   
> Creo que este Epilogo es una puerta para una serie de one shots sobre su viaje por diferentes dimensiones. Tendrán que aprender a vivir como una pareja recobrando esa complicidad que tenían antes de casarse y experimentar nuevas cosas, por si no lo han notado estos dos no han tenido tiempo de citas o el normal periodo de cortejo antes de casarse. También me gustaría que volvieran a toparse con Kurogane y compañía sin una batalla de por medio.


	13. "El Final Es Sólo El Comienzo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellos dicen "somos lo que somos", pero no tenemos por qué serlo. Tengo mal comportamiento, pero lo hago de la mejor manera. Seré el vigilante de la llama eterna, seré el perro guardián de todos tus sueños febriles. Intento imaginarme sin ti pero no puedo. Porque podríamos ser inmortales, inmortales. Ahora, vive conmigo para siempre, Porque podríamos ser inmortales, inmortales... (Fall Out Boy – Immortals)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este One shot transcurre un año después de Actos de Valentía (sí, aunque no lo crean Storybrooke sobrevivió sin Rumple y Belle) y cierra también el viaje de Syaoran y compañía.

Regina y Robin se preparaban para el comienzo de su día, ambos habían estado más que ocupados acostumbrándose a vivir como una familia a lado de Roland y Henry. Este se había mudado a una habitación más grande para que Roland ocupara la suya asumiendo con orgullo el rol de hermano mayor. Con el tiempo todo parecía caer en su lugar apropiado, a excepción del comportamiento de Henry. Cada vez era más distante, como si hubiera un reino de diferencia entre ellos, en cambio su actitud melancólica cambiaba cuando estaba en la tienda de Gold o con los “indeseables del pueblo”. A Regina le preocupaba que esa relación se estrechara más conforme pasaba el tiempo; Emma trataba de tranquilizarla diciendo que no era más que una etapa normal. El chico necesitaba juntarse con los chicos malos si con ello podía sentir la presencia de su abuelo.   
Sin embargo ella no sabía si quería a Gold cerca de Henry, ella misma pasó esa dichosa etapa en su compañía y la de Maléfica terminando con un corazón lleno de odio y rencor. Pensando en ello una molesta sensación de mareo la recorrió, eso mismo había pasado constantemente en los últimos días y se lo había atribuido al estrés. Y como si no tuviera suficiente de qué preocuparse una ola de magia se precipitaba a Storybrooke.  
________________________________________  
En las afueras de Storybrooke…  
El viento en la tranquila calle comenzó a agitarse rápidamente sin llegar a ser agresivo, las olas de magia se revolvían con él emitiendo luces de colores cálidos, un sello mágico se precipitó en el piso brillando con intensidad revelando poco a poco a dos viajeros.   
Rumpelstiltskin y Belle se mantenían agarrados de las manos cuando el sello se disolvió, abrieron los ojos y sonrieron entre sí, la casa salmón estilo victoriano se mantenía firme ante el tiempo y el abandono, esperando orgullosa el regreso triunfante de sus dueños después de un año de aventuras.  
-¡Estamos en casa Rumple! –Belle emocionada lo arrastró al interior viendo el polvo acumulado en los muebles, él hizo una mueca tratando corresponder a su sonrisa -¿Qué sucede? –preguntó desconcertada al ver su expresión de culpabilidad.  
-Es que…bueno, hemos vuelto al lugar donde cometí tantos errores…el lugar donde te perdí. ¡No quiero volver a tomar las decisiones equivocadas! –la miró desesperado, ella le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora tomando su rostro entre las manos y dándole un beso fugaz.  
-No, no lo harás. Ahora somos más fuertes y más valientes de lo que nunca fuimos. Además, estamos juntos Rumple, para siempre.  
-Para siempre –él repitió con convicción devolviendo una sonrisa ladeada, habían pasado por mucho como para ahora tener miedo del pasado -Y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer antes de que tengamos visitas inoportunas?   
-Supongo que a estas alturas Regina o Emma deben haber sentido la magia –Belle se apartó con una mueca aburrida comenzando a abrir las ventanas de la casa.  
-Tengo muchas ganas de ver lo mucho que ha crecido Henry, ha pasado todo un año.  
-Vayamos a comer al Granny´s con suerte estará allí; además ahora que lo mencionas: ¡muero por una Hamburguesa doble con encurtidos extra!  
-¿Doble? ¿Encurtidos extra? –Rumple le miró extrañado -Creí que yo era el de los encurtidos.  
-Supongo que es la nostalgia del lugar -le sonrió   
-Hablando de nostalgia debemos cambiarnos –dijo mirando sus vestimenta de los años 50´s  
-Supongo que un poco de magia no nos dañaría ¿verdad? –dijo Belle con una sonrisa cómplice.  
________________________________________  
Bajaron del Cadillac y entraron al Grannys encontrándose con una buena cantidad de ciudadanos de Storybrooke, los cuales cayeron en un silencio sepulcral ante su llegada.  
-Definitivamente necesitamos otro lugar para comer –gruñó ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos.  
-¡Belle! –el grito de Ruby rompió el silencio para luego abalanzarse a los brazos de su amiga que correspondió con igual o mayor efusividad. Rumple mostró una sonrisa discreta, le gustaba saber que si algo le pasaba podía sentir la tranquilidad de que su Belle tenía la feroz lealtad de la chica lobo.  
-¡Al fin han vuelto! ¡Por un momento pensé que… -Ruby dejó de hablar abruptamente mirando a Belle con cautela y aspiró el aire.  
-¿Qué pasa, hay algo malo? –preguntó ella preocupada por el comportamiento de su amiga, Ruby ahora miraba a Rumple y luego a Belle otra vez sonriendo traviesamente.  
-No lo sé, tal vez sea yo quien deba pedir explicaciones –dijo cruzándose de brazos ante la mirada perpleja de ambos.  
-Señorita Lucas ¿de qué diablos está hablando? –preguntó Rumple empezando a impacientarse.  
-Simplemente está emocionada de que ambos hayan vuelto, no sabes cuánto te ha extrañado Belle –dijo Snow tomando de los hombros a Ruby -¿no es así cariño? –ella se puso en alerta, ese era el tono que Snow usaba para decir a alguien que estaba dando información de más, así que sólo asintió con una sonrisa. Belle se dio cuenta de toda la acción pero decidió dejar la investigación para más adelante cuando sintió dos presencias específicas en la calle dando un largo suspiro de resignación.  
-Creo que nuestras visitas inoportunas han llegado Rumple  
-Será mejor salir para que nuestra alcaldesa nos dé la bienvenida, entre más rápido lo haga más rápido comeremos en paz. –dijo tomándola de la mano.  
-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Ruby a Snow, ella sólo se encogió de hombros sonriendo.  
-Supongo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, Belle a estado más expuesta a la magia de lo que cualquiera de nosotros y ahora que ella…  
-¿Entonces no crees que lo sepan, ni siquiera Gold?  
-Por sus expresiones no creo, ¿tú cómo lo supiste? –Snow sonrió al ver a Ruby apuntar a su nariz orgullosa para luego seguir a Belle a la calle.  
________________________________________  
Henry caminaba a paso rápido con Emma y Regina a cada lado, Gold no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que el joven príncipe era escoltado tan celosamente. Henry al verlo corrió la poca distancia que los separaba colocándose frente a él con una expresión casi altanera como en espera de su aprobación, Gold no pudo evitar sentir orgullo por el muchacho que ya lo pasaba en altura. Sin embargo eso no era lo importante, podía sentir en él algo más, su presencia mágica se había fortalecido desde que lo vio por última vez.  
Rumpelstilskin sonrió alborotándole el cabello y fue la señal para que Henry le diera un fuerte abrazo.  
-Los extrañé mucho –dijo el muchacho apartándose para dar otro fuerte abrazo a Belle –¿han viajado mucho? –preguntó con curiosidad -¿ha cuantos mundos fueron? No esperen, no me digan todavía. Debo registrar todo si algún día me convierto en un autor decente. Jefferson y Whale me han contado tantas aventuras tuyas abuelo, que todos deberían conocerlas.  
-¿Hablaste con esos dos? –Rumple frunció el ceño, muchas de las cosas que implicaban a esos dos maniacos nunca auguraron nada bueno. Sin embargo la expresión de Henry era divertida, casi podría pensar que era admiración.   
-Así que el hijo pródigo al fin regresa –Regina de brazos cruzados y su inconfundible porte elegante le miraba con una sonrisa mezcla entre la diversión y el sarcasmo.  
-Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de que Storybrooke siga en pie querida.  
-Bueno, sin el imán de problemas aquí…  
-¡Regina!  
-¡Rumple!  
Dijeron al mismo tiempo Emma y Belle en tono amonestador, a lo cual sólo se encogieron de hombros como si no entendieran que discutir entre ellos era casi como una obligación.  
De repente miraron al cielo cuando una nueva ola de magia se abría camino entre las nubes del cielo.  
-Te lo dije, un imán de problemas –susurró Regina a Emma.  
-¿Qué esperamos Gold? ¿Amigos o enemigos? –preguntó Emma al ver los remolinos de magia y el sello mágico frente a la torre del reloj.  
Rumple y Belle se agarraron con fuerza de las manos preguntándose si alguno de sus enemigos adquiridos por las dimensiones había encontrado su camino a Storybrooke en busca de venganza.  
Sin embargo al percibir la calidez de la magia se tranquilizaron empezando a distinguir la figura de los viajeros. Frente a ellos se hallaba Fye, Kurogane, Shaoran y Mokona que inmediatamente saltó a los brazos de Rumple.  
Todos parecían cambiados, más maduros y sin embargo Belle no pudo evitar correr a abrazar a Kurogane, este se sorprendió por tal demostración pero correspondió a su afecto, se separaron mirándose a los ojos y Kurogane pudo ver que ya no era la mujer herida que había dejado, sino una mujer feliz que lo miraba como lo hubiera hecho su propia madre. Belle se apartó un momento sintiendo la rigidez del brazo izquierdo de él, tomó su mano enguantada entre las suyas mirándolo preocupada.  
Trató de quitar el guante pero Kurogane la detuvo suspirando con pesar, había olvidado lo perceptiva que podía ser la mujer.  
-Es un brazo artificial, al final tomé la vida de alguien y mi poder se redujo como dictaba la maldición –dijo mirando a Rumple, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando este le devolvió una mirada de orgullo.  
-Lo sabemos Kurogane –susurró Belle –al final pagaste un alto precio por salvar la vida de Fye, tu amigo.  
Ella se apartó y le dijo un fuerte abrazo a Fye susurrando en su oído –deja de poner esa cara de culpabilidad o Ruby va a patearte cuando te vea -Fye sonrió con diversión –Así está mucho mejor, además dejaste crecer tu cabello.  
-Me alegra que tome atención de mí –dijo con reverencia exagerada.  
Mientras tanto Kurogane desenfundó su espada y se inclinó con respeto frente a Rumple tal como lo haría un samurái a la llegada de su padre ofreciéndole a Ginryu.  
Rumple tomó la espada con solemnidad y luego en medio de remolinos de magia apareció la espada gemela de Ginryu.  
-Creo que yo soy quien tiene que devolverte el honor de esta katana Kurogane. –dijo poniéndose a la altura de Kurogane para que lo mirara a los ojos, este sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.  
-Tú ya te has ganado el honor de poseer la espada que Tomoyo creó, así que es tuya yo sólo estoy presentado mis respetos al guerrero que admiro.  
-Un poco de efusividad no los matará –Belle reprobó con los brazos cruzados.  
-¿Saben qué? –Interrumpió Regina –los dejo seguir con este meloso reencuentro tengo otras cosas que requieren mi atención.  
-Yo estaba por conseguir mi desayuno, así que chicos si necesitan algo que no implique magia negra y enemigos vengativos estaré en la cafetería –dijo Emma también entrando.  
Belle y Rumple miraron entonces a Shaoran que se mantenía apartado junto con Mokona.   
Belle frunció el ceño al notar la ausencia de la Princesa Sakura temiendo lo peor, volvió a fijarse en Shaoran notando el sentimiento intenso de pérdida en él. Rumple se acercó con cautela hasta que él levantó la vista en señal de reconocimiento.  
-¿Maestro Rumpelstiltskin? –dijo con voz entrecortada.  
-Mi querido muchacho –para sorpresa de Belle, Rumple sonrió y lo abrazó con ternura –siento mucho tu pérdida.  
-No entiendo, ¿Dónde está la Princesa? –Preguntó Belle ya con un nudo en la garganta -¿Shaoran?  
Ante la mención del nombre el chico sonrió con nostalgia apartándose de Rumple e inclinándose ante Belle.  
-Princesa Belle, mis disculpas por no presentarme como es debido – ella hizo señas para que se levantara incómoda por tal acción e instándole a continuar. -Mi nombre es Tsubasa y aquellos a quien tuvo la amabilidad de conocer fueron mis padres.  
-¡¿Tus padres?! –Belle miró a Rumple y el asintió.  
-La distorsión entre dimensiones provocó todo tipo de cambios entre el tiempo y el espacio. Cuando trabajaba para Yuko me envió a entrenar en la magia a este mocoso, nunca me imaginé que en el futuro conocería a Shaoran y Sakura cuando eran jóvenes y menos que estaba entrenando a su hijo para una dura batalla por delante.  
-De no haber sido un maestro estricto no hubiera podido soportar las pruebas a las que fui sometido. Aunque… debo decir que también eras algo sobreprotector.  
-Acababa de perder a Bae, Yuko sabía que si había una forma de llegar a mí sería a través de un chico con el alma similar a la de mi pequeño.  
-Es un honor que me considere de esa manera. Princesa…  
-Sólo Belle, hace mucho que no ostento ese título.  
-Lo siento, es que… mi madre solía contarme historias antes de dormir, entre mis favoritos estaba el de una valiente princesa que renunció a su reino, familia y amigos para salvar el corazón de una bestia, su amor lo convirtió en un feroz guerrero que llegaría hasta el mismísimo infierno por protegerla.  
Rumple y Belle se sonrojaron ante el paralelismo de esa historia con sus vidas y Tsubasa sonrió satisfecho.  
-Cuando fui un poco mayor mi madre predijo que algún día conocería a la princesa y debía mostrarle mis respetos.  
-Soy yo la que debe honrar su memoria, ella hizo que la princesa recobrara su valentía para salvar el corazón de la bestia. –Belle dijo con voz entrecortada acercándose a abrazarlo.  
-Sus vidas sirvieron para pagar el precio por mi vida y la de Watanuki sin embargo sus almas fueron salvadas –Tsubasa se apartó mostrándole un contenedor de cristal adornado con finos broqueles dorados. Dentro yacían dos hermosas plumas blancas –lo menos que puedo hacer es viajar entre las dimensiones que visitaron hasta encontrar un lugar donde puedan renacer juntos.  
-Y cuando lo hagan esos dos van a recibir una buena paliza –gruñó Kurogane y Belle sonrió por su enfado, Rumple también desataba su ira cuando ella se ponía en peligro.  
-Basta Kurogane, yo también tengo deseos de verlos –dijo Fye sonriente.  
Belle se acercó al contenedor mirándolo con cariño, deslizó una mano por el contorno acariciándolo con ternura, pensó que el cristal sería frío al tacto, sin embargo la recibió una calidez que recorrió su brazo hasta llegar a su corazón. Entonces una de las plumas respondió a su toque moviéndose frenéticamente en el interior, empezó a brillar de forma alucinante y el contenedor se escapó de manos de Tsubasa elevándose ante ellos.  
El cristal se resquebrajó hasta deshacerse en partículas de magia, una de las plumas escapó presurosa hasta perderse en el horizonte, mientras que la otra voló hasta Belle y sin dar tiempo de nada se hundió en el pecho justo donde debía estar su corazón, ella dio un suspiro ahogado para después caer en la inconciencia.  
Rumple la alcanzó antes de que tocara el suelo, preocupado tocó su frente por cualquier señal de peligro.  
-Ella estará bien –la voz de Watanuki se escuchó desde la proyección que mantenía Mokona, ahora que todo había terminado el joven aprendiz de Yuko se había convertido en el maestro tomando su lugar en la tienda de deseos.  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
-Esto significa… –comentó Tsubasa apenas creyéndolo.  
-Que al fin las almas de Shaoran y Sakura han encontrado un nuevo hogar para renacer; y tú Tsubasa puedes volver al Reino de Clow para seguir con tu vida. –explicó Watanuki.  
-Pero ya hay un alma en el cuerpo de Belle…- Rumpelstiltskin objetó con enfado hasta que un pensamiento inundó su mente, desde hace un par dimensiones ella había dado algunas señales –a menos que… -Watanuki sonrió con suficiencia y Rumple miró a Belle entre asustado y ansioso.  
Tragó el nudo en su garganta y deslizó una mano temblorosa hasta el vientre de su esposa emitiendo una cálida luz blanca. Y allí estaba, apenas perceptible, el renacer de una nueva vida. Se quedó congelado sintiendo el miedo apoderarse de cada célula de su cuerpo, tuvo qué contenerse para evitar el temblor que amenazaba con filtrarse al exterior. La tristeza y la culpa se hicieron presentes en un nombre que retumbó en sus oídos, “Baelfire” ¿y si volvía a fallar como padre? Belle jamás se lo perdonaría.  
-¿Rumple? ¿Qué está mal? –la voz de Belle lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lágrimas caían de su rostro hasta que sintió sus manos limpiarlas con suavidad. Entonces se enfadó consigo mismo por permitir que ella lo consolara otra vez, en esta ocasión era su turno de ser valiente y la abrazó con fuerza enterrando su cabeza entre los rizos castaños.  
-Te juro que los protegeré con mi vida –Belle le escuchó decir con intensidad abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, trató de apartarse pero él la mantenía aferrada –Juro que ustedes dos serán mi primer elección sin dudarlo.  
Al escuchar dicho juramento Belle entendió todo, al fin después de todo el sufrimiento el destino les enviaba la recompensa. Ambos rompieron a reír entre la alegría y el temor.  
-Esto hay que celebrarlo –la enérgica voz de Ruby retumbó en todos –ustedes tienen prohibido irse hasta que celebren debidamente con todos en Storybrooke –advirtió a Kurogane, Fye y Tsubasa.  
-Síiiii, celebrar es una de mis habilidades favoritas –saltó Mokona encima de la cabeza de Kurogane, este gruñó tratando de zafarse.  
-Será por partida doble, celebraremos que todos han llegado y el futuro renacer de dos almas valientes –dijo Fye entusiasmado.  
-Dos…-Belle repitió intrigada –Rumple, ¿eso quiere decir que alguien más está esperando un bebé en Storybrooke?  
-Supongo que alguien con suficiente fuego en su poder tendrá ese honor cariño.  
Rumple la observó reír entendiendo a quién se refería, y por primera vez en siglos se sintió en paz y con plena confianza en un mañana lleno de esperanza. Después de todo, “en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable”...


End file.
